Jail, Crushes and Love
by lovergurlxox14
Summary: Join Austin and Ally Team on there confusing and crazy adventure. How they go from going to jail to having a killer after them. Old enimes show up and everyone they evere trusted is against them! how will they survive this horror story? READ TO FIND OUT! LOTS OF AUSLLY! SOME TREZ!
1. Chapter 1

**What's up people ok so I got dared to write a fanfiction since I love them so much! So this is my first fanfiction and I don't know if I'll get any reviews, but enough about me on to the story!**

**INFORMATION YOU MIGHT WANT TO KNOW:**

**Austin is 16**

**Ally is 16**

**Dez is 18**

**Trish is 17 **

**I don't own Austin and ally! If I did there would be a lot more AUSLLY!**

Chapter 1

Austin

I'm feeling terrible. I didn't even want to get out of my bed. Wait this isn't my bed this is Trish's couch. Oh my god where am I? Then it all came back, holly crap I hear police sirens. On my left I can see Ally curled up next to me sleeping with our legs tangled. I guess I'm the only one awake. I decide I'm going to go find Trish and Dez. I slowly untangle myself from ally she doesn't wake up. I look out the windows to my best friends Dez and Trish talking with an officer.

"What's going on?" I say while rushing outside with only my batman pants on.

"Last night we got a call about four teenagers partying way too loud and we searched your house early in the morning and found alcohol, so we did a wine test on these two since they were up and we found out they had alcohol. Plus they both confessed about you all drinking alcohol." He said while pointing his finger at Trish and Dez.

I couldn't believe we had been caught. I was so surprised I was so shocked I sound like Candace in Phineas and Ferb when she goes "but…but… …but…but"

"Well before we take you all to jail you have to tell us your story so go get the other one" the officer said while transporting me out of my thoughts.

I was inside now and looking at ally. I shook her gently and said "ally it time to wake up. Were might be in trouble because someone called the cops about us drinking and now we have to explain every detail of what happened last night so we won't go to jail." She gave me look like your joking right?! Then she realizes I wasn't. Then we both got dressed. After she said four words "carry me please" I knew that wasn't like her she normally independent so I guessed she was feeling sick too. So I did as I was told and went outside and got into the officer car with Trish and Dez.

**So there my first fanfiction if you guys liked please review if not that's okay ill update if I get 3 reviews.i don't own Phineas and Ferb. Sorry if I mess up and I don't know much about police stuff so some of it is going to be made up Ok bye! Follow me on Instagram lolfunnyhaha14 bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour people! Ok so I got more than three reviews and I'm really happy about that and a few follows so thanks for that. Even to the people who just viewed my story thanks! Ok so in this chapter going to be about them telling the officer about the party. So you all will get to know what happened at the party! **

**I don't own Austin and Ally. Sadly!**

_Italic words= flash back_

Chapter 2

Austin pov

"Kids were here!" the officer yelled waking everyone up. I could tell everyone was nervous. Well of course everyone would be nervous WE HAVE A HUGE CHANCE OF GOING TO JAIL! Even I'm nervous which never happens! We all walked in and sat on the hardest chairs ever.

"Oh officer it all started with us partying then a robber knocked on the door and robbed us and left us with ten bottles of wine we were so thirsty so we drank it. Don't send us jail!" Trish said in her bad lying/acting voice. By the look on the officer face I knew he didn't believe her.

"Trish you are my best friend but no one in their right mind would believe you. First off if they robbed us there would be nothing in the house and why in the world would they leave us with wine they should have killed us so we wouldn't tell the cops. We might as well tell them the story!" Ally said with a nervous laugh. Wow Ally is taking this situation better than I thought.

"Whoa whoa officer we have been here before so we know we deserve one pone call!" Dez said

"Dez it's called a phone." I said

"Then why does it have a P then instead of an F?" Dez asked

"Because the PH is silent." I answered

"Ohhh, but we still get to make a call" Dez asked

"How about we let Dez or Trish calls because mine and Austin parents are out of town." Said Ally

"Ok ill make the call since Dumbo over here messed up the last time." said Trish

"Wait before you call I need to hear the story of the party!" yelled the officer

"Ok" we all said

_Dez pov of the flash back (before the party)_

_I was sitting on my star fish bed thinking about a new music video for Austin about starfish playing the drums while Austin sings. When it hit me, literally a paper had fallen of my wall and hit me on the head. It said Trish's birthday in one week! I thought it would be nice to plan a zombie theme party for her. So I called Austin and Ally to ask if they would help me. Austin said sure and Ally rambled on and on about ideas. When she finally hanged up I went to bed. _

_Ally pov of the flash back (still before the party)_

_The next day we all met up in the practice room luckily for us Trish was on a camping trip with her brother and her mom. We all planed what the party would have and where we would get the zombies from. It was great we were going to have it at Austin house since it was the biggest. After we finish planning we decorated. We got into a paint fight with the red fake blood._

_"Ok um… Ally I need you to get to the point" said the officer _

_"fine" said Ally _

_Ok after that we planned the guest list then went home._

_On the day of the party we told Trish that Austin was sick. Then she came in and we all surprised her and played music from Austin and my album. We danced until we heard a knock at the door. I went to answer it and it was Tilly the girl who tried to ruin Austin career and hates me, but the thing is she was so nice complementing everyone. I suspected something but I was so busy with dancing my legs of with Dallas I didn't care. Then before I was about to go get a drink Dallas told me he didn't like me and he was threw with me and he was dating Kira I couldn't believe it. I knew he wasn't lying. I was so sad and mad. I left to go find Austin because I didn't want to ruin the party for Trish and make her mad so he was the next best thing. I told him everything and he said the same thing happened with him and Kira he kissed me lightly on the forehead and said he liked me a lot more than Kira. I said I liked him a lot more than Dallas too. We both got up to get a drink. Then we saw Trish and Dez dancing together. We drank some juice and then Tilly started serving alcohol drink. I went up to her and told her to stop but she didn't and called me a big nerd and a chicken getting everyone attention. Then before anyone could say anything I drank it. Then I realize she being to mean to everyone who didn't drink it but it was too late to stop her she had made everyone drink it and we all went back for more. It was started to get crazy. People were hanging from celling lights, dancing on tables, beating up zombies, yelling and vomiting. We all tried to stop them but then we all had to vomit surprisingly at the same time. Then we all went to sleep in each other's arms. I wish I was awake to take a picture of Dez and Trish but noo I was sleeping. Well that the whole story._

Austin Pov

"Wow that was some party but since you all drank alcohol at a young age you have to go to court tomorrow. For now you're going sleep in the police station" The officer said.

"Well while Ally was telling the story I made a phone call and no one answered so I guess were stuck here." Trish said

We all sighed and got some sheets and pillows and went to bed. Ally was next to me shivering so I rubbed my hand up and down her back and sang her a song. Before I went to sleep I saw Dez was holding Trish's. Awww so cute. Then I went to sleep wondering what going to happen tomorrow.

**Ok I hope this was a lot longer than the first chapter. Sorry if I made mistake. Hopefully you like it and review and stuff. Follow me on instagram lolfunnyhaha14. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok well I really had nothing much to do so I wrote another chapter! This about them in court! **

Chapter 3

Austin pov

I'm feeling so much better than yesterday. I looked to my right to find Dez and Trish still holding hands. I think I'm the first one awake. It looks like everybody here.

Wait holly pancakes where is Ally. I'm looking like a mad man and she not here. How in the world do you get lost in the tinniest room ever?! I was just about to scream when it came to me. She at Sonic Boom because she so use to doing her job.

"Dez I'm going to find ally I think she might be at Sonic Boom ok!" I yelled waking Dez up.

"Ok but on your way can u get some phood?" Dez asked

I was so filled with worry I didn't even answer Dez's question neither correct him on the word phood.

When I got to Sonic Boom I saw ally yelling information about instruments at customers.

"Ally you must come back court in 30 minutes!" I yelled

"But Austin I have no one to do my job and I don't want my dad customers to go down!" She yelled back

"Call kira and Dallas since they didn't get caught unlike us and I'm not turning them in and neither are the others because they are friends!"

"Ok" she said

While she called Kira I was texting Dez to tell him to plan with Trish about what we're going to say at court.

"Ok she said she will be right over with Dallas and she is very thank full for us not turning them in. So now I have to clean everything because I don't want people to see this messy store. Then I have to cover up the practice room because I don't want anyone to touch my stuf-

Before Ally could say anything else I picked her up and grabbed her book and ran out of the store.

"Austin put me down" she screamed

I was about to put her down when she started screaming "Austin. You're touching my book stop!"

"Ally I'll put you down if you stop screaming ok?" I said

She nodded her head like crazy. I put her down and gave her book. Then we both ran back to the police station while planning.

We had made it just in time too. We were all still dressed in our outfits from yesterday. Then we walked into the court room.

I felt so weird we had no family mates there it was just us our lawyer and the judge and his jury.

"Court is now in sensation!" Yelled the judge. We have already heard your story and all you guys have to do is say why we shouldn't put you in jail." Yelled the judge

"Your honor I'll step up first" said Trish

"You shouldn't be putting us in jail because you are ruining all our lives I mean we all could be making amazing money for our government with our singing, acting, managing and directing talents. You guys should all be ashamed of about even thinking of putting us in jail because we can help and do a lot for this world!" Trish said

"Ok next up" the judge said

"Me" said Dez

"First off I would like to know why all judge people wear black instead of white. Do you wear it because you're evil, are you going to suck our brains like a zombie. Last I would like to say I agree with Trish except the acting part we all know she can't act. No offense Trish. So you shouldn't put us in jail you evil zombies!" Dez said

"Um...ok... next" said the judge

"I'll go" Ally and I said at the same time.

"You can go" I said

"Ok ...um... first of you should be putting Tilly in jail the girl that pear pressured us in to drinking. Second of all haven't you made this mistake before it not our fault our parents won't answer our phones. I'm sorry to get mad but you should really consider your decision!" Ally yelled

"Thank you we will think about it. Next." said the judge

"I don't think we should go to jail because it was our first time drinking. I thought you guys give warnings. You always give warnings to people driving! Unlike most people we injured nobody; we just had a little fun!" I said

"Well after all that... we will decide give us 20 minutes." After 20 minutes of biting nails and hair. The judge said "I just want you to know we considered everyone thoughts and we decide you all drank the wine knowing that it alcohol and it doesn't matter about pear pressured. You all should have walked away or kicked her out of the party. About your talents you will just have to wait until you're out to make our world better. So in conclusion we decide you all our guilty!"

**Well I hope you liked it! I'm a little sad since I miss tunes and trials Austin and ally show because of my brother and so I was wondering can any of you guys tell me WHO HE WROTE THE SONG FOR PLEASE! Anyways sorry if I made mistakes I have been working on trying to say other words than said but I couldn't think of anything. Plus guys since I'm new I don't know how to get a profile picture how do you do that? Follow me on instagram lolfunnyhaha14 Ok Bye I guess….. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Howdy, so thank you guys so much for telling me it was Ally and a thanks to my biggest fan for telling me where to find it on YouTube! I am so happy that it was ally that was such a cute moment. I'm a little disappointed that they aren't together but Ross Lynch admitted that it would be cool to have Austin and Ally together! So hopefully that means AUSLLY! **

Austin pov

Chapter 4

"OH my gosh were going to jail" we all said at the same time.

"Yes, police men our going to take you all back to your homes and get all your stuff we have left your parent's a note." The judge

We were all crying. Even me! I went in the cop car with Ally. While Dez went with Trish. In the car Ally was in tears. While rambling about what they're going to do to her how she going to die. I didn't know what to do I wish I could say everything was going to be okay but I couldn't cause I knew everything wasn't going to be okay. I just took her hands and said "Ally I love you! I know were going to jail so I want there to be something I look forward to everyday when I'm there so I don't kill myself will you be my girlfriend."

Ally froze which I understood first we just get told were going to jail and now I told her I loved her. Now she is crying again. Oh my pancakes what the heck have I done. Now she's purple wait she not breathing. I really messed up now.

"Ally you're not breathing!" I screamed

"HOLLY PICKLES YES! I'M SO SORRY THAT I DIDN'T ANSWER IT JUST I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY. OH DON'T TAKE THAT THE WRONG WAY I MEAN I REALLY DO LIKE YOU A LOT YOUR AMAZING YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR SO AMAZING THAT YOUR HIGHER THAN PICKLES ON MY AMAZING LIST THIS IS SO SCARRY NOT YOU ASKING ME TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND GOING TO JAIL ME BEIING YOUR GIRLFRIEND AMAZING I CAN'T BELIVE YOU ASKED ME I FEEL THE CHOSE ONE YOU-"

I couldn't take it! She looked so gorgeous while she rambled on and on about me asking her so I cut her right off. I put a stand of hair behind her hear and kissed her right on the lips. She had nice pancake soft lips. It was pancakes, bacon and video game heaven!

Trish pov at Dez's house

Dez was going crazy he was collecting all his pets and stuff animals and putting them in his bag.

"Dez, why are you bring stuff animals and pets?!" I asked

"Because I'm all alone and don't you dare call them stuff animals you will hurt their feelings! Call them by the animal they look by." Dez said

"Oh quit your whining you know you're not alone you got Austin, Ally and even me you Dumbo!"

"Austin is with ally. And you hate me!"

Ok I was starting to feel a little bad for Dez so I walked over to Dez and gave him a hug and said "I don't hate you!"

"Really will you become my girlfriend?"

"Fine but don't get all mushy on me and I'm still going to call you Dumbo." I said

He kissed me on the cheek and I felt a spark. Then we went in the car!

Austin pov

We finally had gotten all our stuff together and were taking our first steps to jail. It was nothing like the in the movies. We were on level 0 so we got the best stuff of jail. The walls were decorated with clouds wall paper. The floors were a sparkling brown. It was like a 5 star hotel decorating. Everything u touched was soft so we couldn't hurt ourselves like in a mental hospital. We had to check in to a room with a cop. We all got a list of chores that we had to do tomorrow. When we went in the room it was had a TV with no cable so it only had 10 channels and lab top. We had one shower, 4 beds and a door but our walls and door we coved with big gray heavy bars. We also had a living room but it wasn't that big it just had a few board games. And an Xbox and ps3, But we had to get permission to turn on.

"Whoa" we all said

"Dez, Trish and I are playing the Ps3!" I yelled to Ally

She nodded and then I walked to the front door tapped on the bars and then a guard came.

"What is the problem?!" The guard said

"Sir, since it's our first night can we get permission to play on the games and laptop!" I asked

"Only cause it your first night fine" he said

"Thank you" I said. We stated playing MW3! It was fun but I knew someone was feeling left out so as soon as I died in the game, I went to find Ally. She was just lying in bed reading a book crying. I ran over to her.

"Ally what wrong?" I asked

"Austin what will my parents think of me. I'm so dumb why did I drink wine!" She yelled

"Ally, your parent might be a little mad when they find out but we all make mistake and if you're dumb to drink it then were all dumber because we all drank it and we all know your smarter than us. Just forget about the pass and come have some fun and play video games with me, Trish and Dez it probably the only nights we will get to!"

"Ok but I don't know how to play"

"I'll teach you"

With that I went back to game with Ally and put her on my lap and gave her the controller. She held it wrong so I fixed it in her hands. Then I put my hands on top of hers and directed her on how to play. She won 2 games!

When it was 12:00am the whole system shut off and we all put on our night clothes and went to bed I slept Ally. While Dez slept with Trish.

"BEEP!" went the alarm clock. It was 5:00 am and they were waking us up, how rude!

"All level 0 jailers must report to room 114!" The guy form the speakers said.

We all got dressed and ran into room 114 and we saw...

**Well that probably not what you excepted jail to look like. I think I have done Austin pov a lot so I decide you guys can tell me which Pov you want next in a review! Ok follow me on instagram lolfunnyhaha14! Hoped you liked it! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sup so I got review, follow, favorites and views so thank fort that! Then I got two reviews saying they want Ally and Austin pov so I did both! I MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE SOMETIMES BECAUSE I HAVE CAMP OR THE UPDATE WILL COME LATE AT NIGHT! Well I hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter 5

Ally Pov. 5:OOam-8:00am.

A room full of skinny and big people. It was so crowed! I can't believe they wake us up 5:00am in the morning then make us feel like sardines in a can! We finally had found a spot to sit. I sat next to Austin and held his hand. I knew he was trying to put on a brave act so we wouldn't be scared.

"My name is Mr.R and I'll be kinda like your principle. Now first thing is I'm going tell you the rules and consequences! There is no violent action, cussing, talking back, bullying and no touching or playing with electronics without permission! Juvie activities are from 5:00am to 5:00 pm. Now consequences are moving up a level where work in harder and less fun. The levels go up to 10! If you get higher we kick you out and send you to jail. Now you might think your jail but you're not your in juvie! Last I will give you your schedules!" Mr.R yelled while breaking everyone's ear drums.

My schedule was ok. My first activity was with Trish and a bunch of other people. When we all had seen who we had our first activities with the guys gave us a peck on the cheek and we left.

"Welcome to yard work you will be cutting grass and bushes. If you don't know how to do yard work then come to me, Mr. Louie. There is one rule no running with sharp tools!" Said Mr. Louie

"Ally you know me when it comes work how am I going to be able to do this!?" Asked Trish

"Come on Trish we will start cutting the bushes. I know you can do this if you just put in the work you will do great!" I said

"Ok, but when you said that you sounded like a teacher."

"I know because I am."

"What! You teach at a school"

"No I teach piano lesson remember. Now let's get to work."

"Ok"

I don't know why Trish said she couldn't do it she was doing amazing! She hadn't cut herself like me. We have cut 4 bushes in the past 2 hours. We had about 1 more hour of cutting bushes.

"So Trish about you in Dez are you guys dating?!"

"Yeah we are. It happened while he was packing his stuff he said I hate him and I felt bad so I gave him a hug and told him I don't hate him. Then he said really and asked if I would be his girlfriend I said fine and then he kissed me on the cheek. So about you and Austin?!" Trish said

"OMG… That so cute ... eeeeeeeee! I knew it I knew it. Trish and Dez sitting in a tree K-i-s-s-i-n-g! First come love then comes then comes a baby in a baby carriage. My best friend is dating Dez!" I said in a sing-song voice while Trish turned red and glared at me.

"Could you be any louder!? Now what about you and Austin."

"Ok. We got together on the same day as you! It was in the car and he said he loved me and he wants something to look forward to when he is in jail so he doesn't kill himself. Then I froze up and then he got worried and then I said yes but I started rambling. Last he cut me off and put a strand of my hair behind her ears and then he kissed me on the lips!"

"Ally and Austin siting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love then comes a baby in baby carriage! I knew it! Especially when he left the game to go find you! Awwwww Finally it took forever but finally we have Alstin ...no...um Allstin...no...Aully...no...AUSLLY! Perfect!"

"Yeah and now we have Dezish...no...Triez…no...Trez! Perfect! Hey look were done Trish you are amazing at this you got no cuts."

"I am aren't I? After we get out of jail I might get a job doing this."

Austin Pov 5:00am-8:OOam

After Dez and I kissed the girls goodbye and we went to room 101.

"You are now at the bathroom cleaning station! Where you will clean until we can eat off this floor! I am here to make sure you do it right call me Mr.T! If you don't know how to clean then you will come to me and I will teach you" Yelled Mr.T

Luckily for me I knew exactly how to clean a bathroom because when I was younger I had that chore. I started with the floor. It was disgusting. They was dried up blood, vomit, pea and I don't know what that is ewww! I started to sweep the floor, while Dez cleaned the walls.

"Austin there is a lot of blood in here and these are level 0 bathrooms and level 0 has nice people! I think these adults our zombies keeping us hostage and then they are going to suck our blood inside the bathroom!" Dez whispered

"First off why are you whispering we can talk second they are not zombies they are cops and the blood because people probably kill themselves here." I said

"Ohh ok."

"So you're dating Trish?"

"Yeah I knew I liked her when she told me she didn't hate me and hugged me. So I asked her to be my girlfriend! So you're dating Ally"

"Yes. I told her in the cop car that I loved her. Then kissed her on the lips."

"We should totally double date"

"Yep"

"Hey Austin we finished it finally"

"Yep, what up!" I said while doing our hand shake

Ringggggggggggggggggg went the bell.

"Well there's the bell, I will see you in you later bye."

"Bye"

No one Pov... 4:00pm

The crew had done a lot of jobs like cleaning, organizing, cooking washing, and cutting. It had been hard but everything was fine until their last activity

Austin Pov 4:00pm

Yes I have my last activity with Ally! I snuck up behind her and put my hands over her eyes and said "guess who"

"Agh! Oh wait... let me think big hands that feel strong it must… be Austin! She said

"Yup" I said while giving her quick kiss on her lips and putting my hands on her waist.

"You are now in cooking where you will make dinner for everybody tonight is salad rice and chicken. Desert is apple pie. My name is come to me if you need help!" said

"Hey Austin my name is Miranda and I'm into you!" Miranda said while comming really close to me

"Um..I'm sorry but I don't like you that way. I have a girlfriend" I said. I could see Ally glaring. So I put an arm around her.

"Oh.. I'm sorry"

"It ok"

After that I started seasoning the chicken with Ally.

"Hey Ally I was wondering since you're so good at cooking can u help me with my pie" Miranda asked

"Um...sure" Ally said

Ally pov 4:30pm

I was helping Miranda bake her pie when she took the knife out and ran it along my arm I was screaming in pain. Austin came running along with Trish and Dez. I think I'm losing to much blood because my vision is getting blurry. All I can see Trish punch Miranda and Austin yelling call 911. Then everything went black.

**Hoped you liked it. So please review, follow and favorite! Sorry if I made mistakes. And I don't know what else to say because I lost my train of thought because I have Steal your heart in my head. I hate when that happens! Well goodbye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey so I can't believe I made ally hurt in the last chapter idk whats wrong with me! Poor ally ok! SORRY IF THERE ARE MISTAKE! WARNING THIS CHAPTER LONG! hope you like this chapter! **

Austin Pov

Chapter 6

I'm a horrible boyfriend I should have known Miranda was going to do something. I mean for goodness sakes were in JAIL. I'm just sitting here holding Ally and trying to get this dumb phone to work.

"Dez, Trish the phone is not working! Get a guard NOW!" I yelled

"Ok" they both yelled

"Austin the ambulance is on their way they said try to stop her from bleeding!"

Thank goodness. I'm right now trying to stop Ally from bleeding but the paper towel and cotton aren't working. She just keeps bleeding all over me and my shirt luckily it super absorbent. Light bulb! I will use my shirt. I start taking off my shirt and wrap on her arm. It worked! I'm now just wearing a tank top, when I hear the ambulance.

"Ok who's the girl that bleeding and it looks disgusting" the ambulance guy said.

"Um…her" I said pointing at ally.

"Ok boys put her on the gurney"

"Does she have any parents we can contact?"

"Yes but their out of the country"

"Ok do we have a close adult?"

"Yep. Dez"

"He's right here" I said pushing Dez to the ambulance guy to sign a bunch of papers.

"Ok… who will be riding with her?"

"We are. Were her best friends and I'm her boyfriend." I said pointing at all of us

When we got the hospital they asked us a bunch of question about what happened.

"Ok you guys I'm Dr. Bob and your friend here is not so good she lost so much blood that her right arm is really skinny and when she moves it'll hurt. The good news is the cut not that deep so she doesn't need stiches. Plus she might be in a state of shock because it looks like she sleeping but she not in a coma. So she going need all of you guys help for next few weeks" Dr. Bob said

"Ok." We all said

"You can go see her."

With that we went in the room and found her looking pale and her arm looked like a long thin stick. She looked like she was sleeping with her eyes open. How is that possible!

"OMG Ally. I'm so going to get that little bit*h. She is an as-" Trish said but got cut off by Dez with his hand over her mouth.

"Trish I heard that when you sleep. The person can hear you and you know Ally doesn't like you cursing." Dez said

"Whatever, I'm still going to kill that girl!"

"Poor ally. I think something weird going on that jail."

"Well of course were in JAIL"

"No I think they are ninjas that are half zombie"

"You're an idiot"

"No I'm not my mom said so"

"Guys can you kinda leave I want say something personal to Ally!" I said as nicely as I can

"Ok we will leave you with your girlfriend" they both said

Ally pov

Whoa where am i? Why is this arm skinner than that arm? It looks like I'm in a big black room. There no door.

"Help anybody here" I said

"Yep were here all your dead pets" said my dead pet bird

"Where is Austin, Trish and Dez?"

"Outside of this box. You have to get past us to get outside" they said while growing huge and scary.

"Aghhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed

"Shshsh Ally!" a voice said

"Ally I love you. I don't know what happening to you. But the Dr. Bob said you're in state of shock. I should have protected you and I didn't I'm a horrible boyfriend! We were in jail, how did I not see this coming. Please forgave me and wake up and give me that beautiful angel smile of yours!" Said the voice

Wait that is Austin…

"Oh my gosh Austin... help me my dead pets want revenge!" I said

"Don't feel bad Austin you didn't know. I want to wake up but I can't please Help. Even if involves slapping me get me out of here!" I said

Austin pov

It was creepy like ally could hear me she answered me. She said stuff that her pets are getting revenge. Her monitor thingy kept beeping like crazy. Now she going "hi yah" I guess she fighting her pets. She needs my help so I do what all fairytales taught me give the princess a true love kiss to get her out of the spell.

"Astim eep ising me it waking!" Ally yelled through the kiss

Once I figured out that she said: Austin keep kissing me it working. I kept kissing her it lasted 34 seconds. Yes I was counting! Then her eye's fluttered open and she wrapped her left arm around me.

"Ally! Dez Trish Ally's up!" I yelled

"Ally!" They both yelled

We all embraced her in one huge big group hug!

"Ok guys I'm fine now when can I get out of here it smells like hands sanitizer." Ally said

"Not for a while. We have to give you blood but it looks like we ran out of 1 negative it might take a while until it gets deliver here."

I know that blood type sounded familiar. I just can't remember whose blood type it is. I remember hearing it when I feel off my bike tumbling down all these starts into throw bushes. Hmmmm... Wait it's me! I have that blood type but I'm scared of needless.

"Hi devil and angel in my mind"

"Kid don't give ally the blood save yourself from the pain" said the devil

"Do it! Your girlfriend in pain… that means you're being a horrible boyfriend maybe Dallas should have asked Ally out so she wouldn't have a wimpy boyfriend. I know he not scared of needless. You're such a wi-"

"Shut you pie hole" I said out loud. Opps

"What?" everyone in the room said.

"Um…I have that blood type…" I said

"Great we will just take a little blood" said the doctor

"Austin I know how scared you are of needless are you sure?" ally said

"Yes. I'll do anything to make my girlfriend feel better." I said while giving her a kiss on the forehead

"Awwwwww" said Dez and Trish said

"Come with me" said the doctor

The doctor took me to a room that was empty. He got a needle and I don't know what happen because I close my eyes. I started screaming when the pain came, but then I realize it didn't hurt that much. After he had taken my blood I went back to room ally was in.

"Hey Austin what happens after this."

"I don't know. Ally… but I do know we need a plan. Maybe to escape jail. "Trish, Dez...wait where are they?"

"I think they went to the cafeteria."

"Ok Ally can you get up?"

"Yeah I just hurt my arm not my legs. Ow... I can do this. It is just one curl up... come on… so close and I can't do this."

"Ok…I'm sorry… but that was hilarious. Ok I'll come back or I could carry you?" I said while laughing

"Just come back quickly... it not that I don't want you to carry me. It just when you walk when someone carrying you you go up and down a little and it is going to hurt my arm"

"Ok"

When I got the cafeteria I saw Dez and Trish kissing.

"Dez Trish! You need to come back to the room! We need a plan to get out of jail or something" I said

"Ok" they said, but still kissing

"I mean NOW!" I said pulling them apart

"Ok. We are coming now!" Yelled Trish. Who was obviously annoyed I ruined the moment.

When we got to the room we started planning but some people thought they were all dumb plans. Like disguise are selves as zombies or ninjas and distract them and run. I thought that would be an awesome plan we could brain suck the guards. But noooo the girl said it was dumb.

"Guys I have a feeling something not right around here." Dez said

What do you mean?" we asked

"That the judge was messed up because he didn't care anything about Tilly bring the wine and I searched his name up and it said he is a murder. Plus his last name the same as Tilly's and Miranda's."

"What? Then why would they hire him?!" We asked

"I told you were dealing with zombies!"

"Dez zombies aren't real. They are made up." Ally said

"Yes they are because something weird going on."

"Ok… guys forget about the plan to escape we have to stay in jail and figure out what going on before something bad happens."

"I agree." they said

With that we told the doctor we need to go now. He wrapped Ally arm in some super absorbent cloth. Then they called the jail to pick us up. When we had finally got Ally out of bed, they brought us back to jail. Right when we walked in we saw Miranda looking all sad.

"Oh my gosh Ally I'm so sorry I have this jealousy problem. I didn't mean to do that. Ally can you forgive me. I'll do anything." Miranda said

"Yes I forgive you." Ally said

"Thank you call me if you need any help with anything!" She said and gave Ally a hug.

After that the guard said we can take a break form jail work for a few days and stay with ally with electronics.

"Hey guys so we have a few days with non-stop electronics. What do you want do first." I asked

"I'm going to take a shower." Ally said

"I'm going to play games with Dez." Said Trish

Since I knew Trish wanted alone time with Dez. I went to watch TV. I was going to turn on my TV when I heard..

"Austin pstt Austin!"

"Ally?"

"Yes now come in here!" Ally said while pulling me in the bathroom

I guess Ally forgot because she was wearing a sports bra and her under wear. It was so hard to keep focus on her eyes! She was beautiful!

"Yes" I said

She handed me a note saying:

I'm coming for you and your boyfriend watch out. Because that knife thing wasn't even the beging.

M.T.J

P.s: DONT SHOW THIS TO ANYONE OR ELSE!

P.s.s please insert evil laugh here!

"Austin i am freaking out. I'm too scared to put my clothes back on or do anything like even moving. I am scared knives are going to come and kill me or worse you!" Ally said in tears.

I picked her up bridal style.

"Ally I know you're scared so tonight you're just going to relax! Now what do you want do get dressed by yourself in your own clothes or have me help or where my big shirt and have me help?" I said while whipping her tears away and still holding her

"The last one because they wouldn't know if I showed anyone the card so they would only booby-trap my stuff and I can't get dressed by myself my arm will hurt." Ally said

"Ok"

I first put her down. Next I got my big batman t-shirt and put it on her. While trying not to think dirty thoughts. Then I picked her back up and put her on our bed.

"Do you want play a video game, watch TV or play a board game?"

"Watch TV"

I turned on the TV got in bed with her and watched Sam and Cat. She shifted into my lap. With her head on my chest.

"Thank you." She said and kissed me on the cheek

"No problem" I said and kissed her on the head.

I knew tomorrow we would have to think about this whole killing mess, but for now I just want Ally to relax and forget about this whole killing mess. I wanted her to be happy and hope that everything going to be okay when we all knew it wasn't.

**Well there is that hoped you liked it. That all I can say cause I'm really tired I woke up really early to at least get half this chapter done. Sorry if their mistakes im kinda rushing so ya bye! REVIEW FAVORITE FOLLOW! **


	7. Chapter 7

**HI GUYS SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE YESTERDAY AND THE DAY BEOR!I WAS TIRED. THANX FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES. SO I WAS HAVING WRITTERS BLOCK AND SO IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THE STORY TELL ME. I WILL TOTALLY GIVE YOU CREDIT! HOPEFULLY YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER. NOT MUCH OF DEZ AND TRISH! SORRY**

Chapter 7

Ally Pov

My arm is feeling so much better. I think today I'm going to play some videogames! I slowly crept out bed. To be pulled back by my hair. My hair must have gotten caught in Austin chain. How am I supposed to play video games.

"Austin I'm stuck to your chain!" I whispered

"Ugh…10 more minutes." He yelled

"AUSTIN! Get up!"

"I'm up!" He said not moving

"Austin if you don't wake up I will never kiss you again"

"I'm up." he said getting up

"My hair is stuck to your chain."

"Awwww... Ally no like being stuck to Austin. Makes Austin sad." He said pouting

"It's not that I don't like it. It's just I really wanted to play video games and now I can't!" I said nervously

"I'm joking Ally. Now slide down so I can see your head!"

I did as I was told and now my head was on his balls. Then I my head started bouncing up and down.

"Austin!"

"What just having some fun!"

"Whatever did you get it out."

"Yup."

"Well now if you excuse me I have a game to play!"

"Not without me!"

With that we ran to the living room and played Black cops 2. It was 3:00pm when Trish and Dez woke up.

"Hey" they both said

"Not now were playing!" We said

"Ok" they said

After 30 minutes of killing zombies. We got a knock on the door/bars. It was Miranda and some guy.

"Um...Hi Miranda and who this?" I said

"I'm jason." Jason said

"Hi I'm Ally"

"What a beautiful name. Just like you. I love your eyes so brown. I normally not this attracted to people on my first time meeting them but you're really pretty." Jason said kissing my hand

Then Austin came speeding to the door. He put his arm around me and gave me a kiss on my forehead. While glaring at Jason.

"Hi Miranda... and who this"

"He's Jason your next door neighbor" Miranda said. While getting close to Austin!

This girl must have some nerve getting near my boyfriend. I mean I said hi and she said nothing, but as soon as Austin says something she all over him. I hate her!

"Well who is this Ally?" Jason asked

"I'm Austin, Ally's boyfriend!" Austin said

"Ohhh... well I was asking Ally not you?"

"Yeah, but you were asking about me. So that kind of gives me the right to answer."

"I guess it does. Hey Ally I was wondering if you could show me around jail today!"

"Well I think it should be Miranda she been here longer."

"But my dear... It would be a great way get to know each other."

Before anyone could say anything I knew Austin was about to flip. His veins were popping out, his fists were clench and his eyes were dead serious. It had lost the playful side of him. Oh gosh here we go.

"Wait just a minute, so I tell you she is my girlfriend and you go calling her dear? Who the hel- I mean heck sorry ally, but who the heck do you think you are?! If you didn't realize she is taken! You Dumbo!"

Then just so he could prove his point. He took me and kissed me. With so much passion. It felt great. I started kissing back and slowly Austin calmed down. When he pulled back I saw Jason and Miranda clenching their fist. Oh this great!

"Ally why would you want to be with a guy who curses you should be with a guy who doesn't like me."

"Because I want to. So I think we will see you guys later bye. I said holding out my hand.

As I was shaking Jason hand. He kissed me on the cheek so quickly and left. hopefully Austin didn't see him because that would start world war four!

"Omg.. Ally your cheating on Austin with that dude." Trish said coming in the bars/door.

"What? Eww no I love Austin he just weirdo next door neighbor who likes me so kissed me on the cheek while I was shaking his hand. Where have you been?" I said

"Me and Dez asked the guard to go the grocery store and get food it was our plan to kiss and hangout without you people yelling at the TV but then we went shopping at the Mall and grocery store I got you some stuff. Dez got Austin stuff. Where is he?"

"Really thanks! I don't know where he is. Austin!"

"Yeah. I'm in the room punching the wall I saw what that kid did I'm so getting revenge I need Trish's help though." Austin said. I swear I thought he didn't see.

"Austin revenge is never the answer!" I said

"Whatever I'm still going to kill that punk. In my dreams."

"Ok...back to clothes so what you get me? Where is Dez?"

"Forget about clothes I have the perfect way to get your little boyfriend here happy because he seriously giving me an headache with that pounding. Dez is in the cop car talking to him about the crime shows we watched.

"Ok how do I do that?"

"Putting on this" she said handing me a really short dress.

"Why?"

"Just do it and walk in the room casual as possible!"

"Fine!"

Austin Pov

I can't believe he kissed my girlfriend. What the heck is he asking for a beat down? I was punching the wall. Imaging it is him. When I saw Ally walk in the shortest dress ever. I totally forgot I was angry.

"Hi Austin"

"Hi Ally. You look stunning."

"Thanks".

I couldn't take it I ran up to her and kissed her right on the lips. She started running her hand throughout my hair.

"Austin your mine and don't you ever forget it!" She said in between kisses

"Same for you Ally" I said in between kisses. She pushed me on the bed and touched my chest.

"Looks like someone been working out" she said

"AUSTIN & ALLY" Trish called

"Aww crap what does she want now?!" Ally said

"I don't know but it better be important. I was having fun!" I said

We walked out hand in hand. To see Jason and Miranda.

"Hi" ally and I said

"Hi, so were wondering if you guys would like to get ice cream!" Miranda said

"Um...sure let me get ready with Austin" ally said

Trish Pov

"What about Dez and I?" I asked Miranda

"Look kid if you stay home I'll give you guys a flat screen TV and better internet signal." Miranda said

"Fine but if you hurt my friends. I will bust you up so bad you will look like the ugliest girl in jail."

"Whatever!"

Austin Pov

"Ally what are you thinking why would you say yes?"

"Because I'm a nice person and the guards think me and Miranda are cool so might well pretend to be her friend."

"Fine but don't blame me if I bust Jason face up when he makes a move on you."

"Just try to be nice Austin. For me." She said giving me the puppy dog face

"Fine"

"Ready."

"Yup."

I held out my hand and she took it. We walked out of the room.

"Hey Trish do you want come? Where is Dez?! He should be here with the grocery." Ally said

"Na. I'm going stay here. I don't know where Dez is. If you see him on your way o. Ok bye have fun." Trish said

"With that we left. I was walking next to Ally. When Jason comes in between us.

"Hey Ally your looking pretty. So do you like to play sports? Why are you in jail?" Jason asked

"Um... I don't like sports I do music with Austin, Trish and Dez! For being pear pressured into drinking wine at a party."

"Ohh wow I bet it was some party!"

"Yeah... I got dumped, but that when Austin told me his feelings about me. So it all worked out."

I could see Jason getting a little mad. Hahahaha! I couldn't believe Miranda got permission to drive her own car. Then I saw Dez still talking.

"Dez Trish says she wants you!" I said

"Awww man I was on my favorite season but fine. Where are you going?" Dez said

"To get ice cream!"

"Cool!"

Then he left and we got into Miranda car.

"So Austin you write music?" Miranda Asked

"Nope I perform the music but it written by Ally!" I said

"Oh wow I think I heard you sing your great and Ally those are some amazing songs!"

"Thanks" Ally and I said

"Hey Austin and Ally let's play Truth or Dare!" Jason said

"Ok" Ally and I said

"Ally truth or dare."

"Truth"

"This might not be how you ask it...but this version doesn't have to be Yes or no questions."

"Ok.. so what the question"

"Who is this best looking person you know?"

"Well of course Austin!"

"Thank you" I said

"Austin Truth or Dare?" Miranda asked

"Dare!"

"I dare you to touch my hand"

"Ok"

I touched her hand but saw Ally glare quickly but then it went back to her angel smile.

"Miranda truth or dare?" Ally asked

"Truth!"

"How are you and jason related?"

"He is my cousin?"

"Jason Truth or Dare" I said

"How old are you?"

"16"

This went on and on. Then it was Miranda turn.

"Hey Austin Truth or dare?"

"Dare." I had been choosing Truth a lot lately so I changed it up.

"I dare you to kiss me?" Miranda said

Oh my gosh I was fine with touching her legs and hands with one finger. I was even fine with holding her hand for one second. Ally was ok with it but not the happiest!

"Yeah Austin kiss her. I will kiss Ally." Jason said

That did it but before I could say anything. Ally started talking.

"Ok... I don't know if you're blind but can you not see he is my boyfriend. He can hold your hand touch your hand and leg. But there is no way in heck that his lips are touching your check or anywhere he is mine! You to Jason what the heck I understand calling me beautiful but seriously asking to kiss me. This isn't no stupid movie where the pretty girl takes the nerd girly boyfriend a way. So you can stop because he is fuc- I mean fudgen MINE you bit*h."

Then she punched her right in the nose and slapped Jason right in the mouth. They both started bleeding. Miranda was screaming not paying attention to the road. So I took the stering wheel and pulled over the car.

"Ally you think he yours let's see what Austin thinks!" Miranda said

Then she started kissing me. I pushed her off.

"Do you have mental problems? Are you blind can you not see he is mine! You know what since you don't understand words I'll prove it to you.! Ally said

Then she started kissing me lightly at first and then with passion. I kissed her back because I couldn't resist. She kissed me on my neck softly, but then she got harder and I kissed her down her neck. Then she kissed me and opened her mouth.

Letting our tongues roam each other's mouths. When we couldn't breathe we pulled away!

"That doesn't prove anything so he likes to kiss girls. Doesn't mean anything."

"Well... Do you see that bulge in his pants Miranda? Yeah well I'm the only one that can do that not you. I've not even a European super model could do that! So I hope you got the message he is mine!" Ally screamed

"Wait. We know that Austin likes Ally but does Ally like Austin." Jason asked

"Yes she does. She might not have a bulge in her pants but she does like me. My proof her diary, the kisses she gives me and listen to her heart beat and touch her hand and say something really nice even flirt with her." I said

He put his hand on her heart.

"Ally you're the most beautiful girl I have ever met. I want you to be all mine. I love you. There I said what I'm thinking and her heart. Still beating"

"Ally you're really sweet. I love your smile and no matter what you do I'm going to steal your heart." I said

"Dude you didn't even say I love you."

"I didn't need to. Touch her heart."

"It is beating faster."

"Exactly. Now can we get back? It is hot!"

"We can't the car is out of gas and we 20 milies away from jail!" Miranda yelled

Well that it. Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was tired. Thanx for everything! I was wondering if you guys have any other ideas of what could happen just say. Because I wrote this as a dare. So I didn't plan anything and now I have writers block. Hope you liked it. Sorry for the mistakes! REVIEW, favorite, follow please!


	8. Chapter 8

**So I had to put this up since Chapter 5-7 sucked! Ok and Thanks for reviews and follows and favorites! Now I serisouly have to say a Huge thanx to the viewer R5Auslly! You are like AMAZING even on my worst of chapters you review! Ok on to the story!**

Chapter 8

Austin Pov

OMG were all out here in the middle of nowhere. Were gona die out of all people to be stuck with it is our enemies!

"You idoits left the car running!" Miranda yelled

"Us idiots you're the one that was screaming when Ally punched you right in the nose." I yelled back

"I had a legit reason! I was in pain."

"Well you could have hit the brakes!"

"Well sorry!"

"Guys calm down." ally said

"Says the one who punched me in the nose because I asked her boyfriend to kiss me." Miranda said

"I'm sorry but I had a right to. You wouldn't back off."

"Let's not live in the past and let's live in present so we can get out of here!" Jason said

"Ok. We can push the car or walk back." I suggested

"Sorry I'm not pushing or walking through this nasty forest with these boots." Miranda said

"Yeah Austin it is like 20 miles away. I think we could call someone." Ally said

"Ok" I said

"Can't no bars." Jason said

"Well then only choice is to walk cause none of us can push that car 20 miles. Wait where did the car go?" I asked

"It's rolling down the hill. Wait where is Miranda?" Jason asked

"In the car getting our stuff. Which is rolling down the hill!" I yelled

"Oh sugar honey ice tea!"

"HELP THE CAR IS MOVING AND THE BRAKES AREN'T WORKING!" Miranda screamed

"Miranda jump out!" Ally yelled

"Ok" Miranda said while jumping out.

"OMG! I land in some sticky stuff on a log! It all over my boots! Ewwww. Help I'm stuck. It smells horrible!" Miranda wailed

We all ran down there to help her. When she jumped her purse and Ally purse got stuck in a Tree. Miranda was in a crawling position and one her boot was in the bushes. We all started grabbing stuff. The hardest thing was getting Miranda unstuck. When we finally got her unstuck we started walking through the forest.

"Ugh...I'm so tired! My hair is all sweaty. My feet hurt. I need something to drink. Are we there yet?" Miranda complained

"MIRANDA SHUTUP" we all yelled

"How rude. OMG it is so hot my massacre running. Is that even possible? My pretty outfit is ruined. My nose is throbbing thanks to Ally. Could someone carry me. I'm dying!" Miranda yelled

"Miranda I know it hot, sticky and your tired but we all are and if you complain one more time I will find some way to break your lips and tongue!" Ally said

Miranda gulped. It had been about 2 hours since we had left the jail. We had been walking for 20 minutes and I wanted to die.

"Guys can we take a break." I asked

"Yes!" Everybody said

We sat on a log and just relaxed a little. Then it started to rain. Unfortunately for us it was hard with a lot lighting and thunder.

BOOM! Went the thunder. Ally got a foggy look in her eyes and took off running. It was so strange. I immediately took off after her. Thank god she wasn't running that fast in the rain. I caught up to her and grabbed her from the behind. She started screaming like crazy.

"Please don't eat him. Please eat me. Please" She was yelling that over and over again but then she broke out in tears.

"Ally it's ok. It's me Austin! I said while sitting down and putting her in my lap. She cried for a little while longer. Then she lost the foggy look in her eyes. I had just realized that whole time her eyes went from brown to black.

"Austin!" She said and hugged me tight and cried in my shoulder

"Ally what happened?"

"Nothing a dream."

I could tell she didn't want to say, but I wanted to know!

"Come on Ally we both know that wasn't nothing."

Ally Pov

Omg I can't belive I did that. I want to tell Austin about why I ran but I will sound like a baby as I tell him, but I will sound like a scardy cat if I don't so I will tell him! All you people out there reading this better swear not to tell if you do I will find you and haunt you and put a "kick me" sign your back and do other scary things."

"Fine Austin comes with me"

"Ok"

"Austin this is my darkest secret! Not even Trish knows! You have to promise not to tell anyone!"

I led him to the place where it all started.

"It started here at...

**There I hoped you liked it. I wonder what Ally secret? Wait I know I'm writting the story but you don't know Muahahaha! Ok I just had to put this chapter up since 5-7 litterally suck! SORRYfor the mistakes I didn't have my labtop so I was using my phone! I think this chapters one my better ones what do you think?! Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Suppp... THANKS for the reviews and stuff! Ok so i kinda made a bet with my brother that I could get 3 or more reviews and he would give me 10$. Or if I lose he gets the Tv for 3 days. So please help me win! On to Ally secert!**

Chapter 9

Ally Pov

"It all started at my old house which was here. Right at this very spot." I said

"Wait Ally how do you know?" Austin asked

"I don't know, but this place looks so familiar. So I'm guessing this is it, but who cares on to the story. No more interruptions!"

"I was 5 years old, playing outside with Cameron my 4 year old brother. While my babysitter was inside sleeping. We were playing tag. Until I ran into the forest so far he chased after me. Then he caught me and tagged me. We were about to head back when it started to rain just like this. It was dark so I didn't know where I was. Cameron started getting cranky. Then we heard tinny footsteps. Cameron being the curious one went where the footsteps were coming from. I followed him. We were about to turn around when this black shadow thing came out of now where. I couldn't tell what it was but I knew it was trouble. I grabbed Cameron hand and booked it. I ran while screaming help until I couldn't breathe. The thing caught up to us. The nasty, slimy and smelly thing grabbed Cameron and it looked like he was about to eat him. I started screaming don't eat him! Eat me! Then I picked up what looked like a pointy stick and through it at the monster I missed it hit Cameron right in the heart. I later found out it wasn't a stick it was a spear. The nasty black thing left as soon as I hit Cameron in the heart. Cameron started screaming blood gushing out of this one little whole that I made." After saying this I burst up crying remembering Cameron big brown eyes his brown hair. I think that why I was attractive to Dallas he looked like Cameron a little bit. Austin didn't say anything but wrapped me in big arms.

"I guess the storm felt so real I imagined it. I think that why I liked Dallas a lot he reminded me of Cameron." I tell Austin as soon as I stopped crying.

"Austin I'm a horrible big sister I killed my little brother." I said and started crying again

Austin Pov

I seriously have no idea what to say. I didn't expect that. I'm not going to tell her some crap that you will get over it because she can't she killed her little brother. All I could do was hug her.

"Ally it wasn't your fault you were trying to save him!" I said after a few minutes of hugging

I held her in my arms for 5 minutes until I realize we are in the middle of nowhere and we need to get back to jail.

"Ally come on. We got to get back before Jason and Miranda flip." I said

She didn't say anything. She just walked beside me kicking dirt. It was only sprinkling now. I knew she needed some cheering up. So I tickled her. She began to laugh.

"Aus-tin –st-op! she said in between laughing. I tickled her until we got back to the log to find Miranda and Jason sleeping.

"Miranda, Jason get up!" I yelled real loud

"Oh my gosh is it the end of the world." Jason yelled

"No…it time to get up! We need to hitch hike or stay somewhere for the night. Wait we all have our credit cards. We and so all we need is to hitch hike us to a hotel stay there for the night and rest up." I said

"Wait why don't we just go back to jail?" Jason asked

"Because jail sucks. Now over at the hotel we can call Trish and Dez to come so we can all have some fun! I don't know about you but jail is going to make me go crazy with all the work. Plus there a huge storm over there and I'm a little scared."

"Austin you're such chicken!" Jason said.

"Shut up. Now let's go!" I growled

We walked for about half an hour until we came across this car we stuck our thumbs out and they just kept on driving. We did this for a couple of times until. We came across on red corvet that stopped. There was a lady driving it. Before anyone could thank her. She said "no need to thank me. Now where can I get you folks to?" She said in her British accent.

"Um... the best 5 star hotel you know." Ally said shyly

"Coming right up my dear."

Ok so I would like to say we talked and hit it off with this women but I can't because we didn't it was so quiet nobody spoke. I swear if you walked in you wouldn't think we were breathing. We finally got there 45 minutes later.

"OMG that was so awkward!" Ally

"I know right!" we all said

Then we burst out laughing. It was like were friends for years the way we all laughed, but I still miss Dez. We should have a guy's night out maybe we could invite Jason and get him a lady. So he can stop hitting on Ally, before I hit him. We walked into the hotel. It was glorious golden sparkly floor big murals everywhere it was like walking into heaven!

"Ally text Dez and Trish to come here! They should have fun too!" I said

"I already did. They said they are on their way!" ally yelled

Jason and Miranda checked us all in to 3 rooms. That were all connected. We got our stuff together and walked into our rooms which had a 78 inch flat screen TV/laptop. There was one bed but it was huge a soft. There was a Jacuzzi bath tub. A kitchen and grocey items in the Fridge. There was an Xbox 360, PS4 and a Wii!

"Austin Trish and Dez are here!" Ally yelled while running out of the room. I went with her.

"Dez! Thank god your here I was lonely we totally need a guys night out!" I yelled

"I totally agree we can call it a GNO! Austin I'm am awosome at making words up like GNO!"

"Dude that is already a word. Wana eat pancakes and play games in my room!" I asked

I didn't even need to respond because as soon as I said games he ran to find my room. I ran after him. Leaving the girls in lobby.

Ally Pov

"Trish thank god your here I missed you!" I said

"Ally I've been gone for about a few hours!"

"I know but I was stuck with Miranda. I think I have a right to miss you!"

"Oh that's right!"

"So what happened with you and Dez since I have left."

"It is the same. We kiss and made out. Wait no it's not there this one time we almost did "it" but Dez got squeamish and passed out. It was so weird about you and Austin?

"Were fine. We kiss and he comforts me when I'm sad and all."

"Hey Ally we should totally have a girls night out when the boys have theirs, but for now let's go upstairs.

"Ok!"

Austin Pov

Dez and I were playing games. When we heard these loud stomping noises. Then stuff in the room started moving and we heard a zombie!

"Dez! Do you hear that?" I asked

"Yup." Dez said

"Were gona die!"

"Austin if a zombie suck my brain tell Trish I love her and im the one and I used her tooth brush to spread jelly on my toast!"

"Ok. If a zombie sucks my brain tell Ally I love and I don't know what I would do without her!"

"AGHHHHH" we screamed when we saw...

**OMG. I'm so mean another Cliftie! I think that how you spell it. I think I should made Auslly happen here but I couldn't wait so ya.. REMBER REVIEW I DON'T WANA LOSE MY BET!**


	10. Chapter 10

Heey so chapter 10. Thanx for the reviews. I'm trying to win my bet but I don't think I will get any reviews idk. But anyways on to the story

Previous

"Agh...we saw

Chapter 10

A big black shadow we screamed and I'm pretty sure we both peed our pants. Then I it came closer.

"Dez I'll miss you. You were an amazing best friend!" I said

"Same... let's do our last what up hand shake" Dez said

"What up" we said doing our hand shake!

"Agh…hahahahahhahahahahahahahahaha hilarious so much better than a kick me sign!" Ally said. Wait holly crap Ally?

"Ally?" I asked

"Yep. OMG you should have seen your face! Did you guys pee your pants. Oh my gosh you did. Hahahaha!"

"You two were like…tell Ally I love her. Tell Trish I love her! Even though that was incredibly cute, that was so funny. Hahahhahahaa" Trish said

Ally Trish were rolling on the floor crying of laughter.

"It's not that funny!" I said pouting

"Yeah! We could have had a heart attack!" Dez yelled

"We got a video! We are so putting it on Instagram, Facebook and other social medias!" Trish said ignoring us

"NOOOOOOOO. ALLY IF SHE PUTS THIS UP MY SOCIAL LIFE WILL GO DOWN THE DRAIN! PLEASE I WILL DO ANYTHING IF SHE DOESN'T PUT THIS ON THE INTERNET!" I pleaded loudly

"Let me talk to Trish privately."

She said while walking into the bathroom.

Ally Pov

"Trish you can't possibly think about putting this up. You won't just ruin Austin social life you will ruin Dez's social life to. Plus every will know about our relationships and I don't want them to know about mine because then I will get death emails from the people who want to date Austin. So don't do it!"

"Ally I'm not going to do it! I'm not totally evil! But we are going to say that we won't put it up if you guys do use 10 favors anytime. So that will give us time to think about 10 favors!" Trish said

"I like it. Then we can prank them again with a punch me sign. I was thinking kick me sign our so lame now we have a punch me sign so cool!" I said

"No Ally that will never be cool!" Trish said

"Whatever. Let's get back out there!"

Austin Pov

We tried to eavesdropping but the walls were sound proof. I guess so you won't hear someone in the bathroom.

"Ok we have decided that we won't put up if you guys do us 10 favors anytime we want." Trish said

"Whatever it is we will do it. THANK YOU!" I said while picking up Ally and spinning her in the air.

"Wait hold the chesse. Don't I get a say in this? What if I don't wana do the favors?" Dez asked

"Oh you'll do them!" Trish said with a scary look in her eyes

"Yes sir. I mean mam!" Dez said in high voice

"Great now let's play some games. So Ally and I can beat you boys butts!" Trish yelled

"Wait what about Jason and Miranda?" Dez asked

"I have seen them all today! Tonight is just a team Austin relax night! I really wish I had my gavel to make that sound official. Ally said

"Before we do anything I need food!" I yelled

"Let's order some pizza" Dez suggested

We order some pizzas and ate. Then we played Super Mario bros on the Wii. About 11:00pm Ally left to go the bathroom.

"OMG! Yayayayay!" Ally said coming back from the bathroom skipping and smiling.

"Ally since you came out the bathroom smiling you remind of a kid who just went potty for the first time. So what is going on?"

"Austinthebigstormwasactuallyareallybighurricanand atornadomixedtogetherdontaskmehowbuttheysaidsomeja ilersdiedplusitgoingtotakeamonthtorebuildingtobere bulidbutthegoverncamebyandsawweweregoodkidsanddeci dethatweshouldhaveamonthor2awayfromjailitlikeadrea midontknowifitrealbutifeelpainsoitmustberealsoitag oodthingyouwerescaredofthestorm". she said really fast adding a wink at the last part.

"What?" I said

"Listen to this!"

I listened it was a guy talking on the news about how a huge storm hit our jail and that they know were missing, but then the government came and saw we were all good kids and is giving us a month or 2 off from jail! I can't belive this happening it feels so unreal!

"OMG" we all said except Ally.

"It was a good thing you were scared of that storm. Austin!" Ally said with a wink. Then I knew she knew I was trying to be her cover up for the real reason we weren't at the jail.

"Yep!"

"I think this call for a celebration!" Trish said

"Yup! But guys I still wana find out what wrong with that judge!" Dez said

"We will but now let's celebrate!" I said

Then we played just dance 4 until we heard a knock. I went to answer it. Who would knock at 2:00am in the morning?

"Hello" I said

"Hi. My name is Allis- I mean Allisa!"

So there's that. I know it was short but I didn't have time to make it longer. Every piece of jail or hospitial information I write is made up. This story so random, but that my personalitty. Ok so I have 2 more days to get more than 4 reviews. But I have a feeling I won't get any. sorry for any mistakes! So ya bye I guess


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter might be a little long but I couldn't stop writting. I might spell Alissa wrong a lot but just go with it! THANX FOR THE REVIEWS ESPECIALLY TO THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWD 4 TIMES! I WON MY BET! I doubled it right before he saw the review amount so noow I get the TV and 20$! HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

Chapter 11

Austin POV

"Who?"

"Alissa! I have no parents and I'm really lonely. So I was wondering can I stay with you" She said in four year olds voice

I couldn't deny her she was so cute.

"Ok."

I picked her up and brought her inside the hotel room.

"Wow you guys had- I mean have a cool hotel room!

"I know right!"

We walked to the living room to find Trish and Dez eating each other. I immediately covered Alissa eyes.

"Oh my gosh...can I be the first to say EW!" Alissa said

"Yes. Dez and Trish we have company. So stop! Or go to your room!" I yelled

They were too busy to realize Alissa and went in another room. Ally was sleeping on the couch.

"Ally we have company I know you're tired but I need your help your good with kids right?" I whispered in her ear.

"What? Am I pregnant? How did I have the baby that quick? We never even did it? WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!" Ally yelled waking up and feeling her stomach.

"No Ally a kid came by asking if she can stay with us and she has no parents. I couldn't resist her face. So now we have a 6 or 4 year old."

Well...I guess we could keep her for a while, but where is she?" Ally said

"Right here!" Alissa said coming out from behind my leg.

"Omg you are adorable!" Ally said

"Thank you!" Alissa said

"First what your name?"

"Alissa!"

"Ok. So were going to bed you can sleep in our bed of you want or you could sleep on the couch"

"The couch!"

"Ok. Do you need anything?"

"Nope"

"Good night!" Ally and I said

"Good night."

Ally and I went in the room.

"Ally what are we doing to do?!" I said

"I don't know. She can't live with us forever. First we go back to jail in a month, Second were not ready to have a kid!" Ally said

"She adorable let's just keep her for a month or 2 and get jobs so we have money. Then when we go to jail give her to foster care."

"I like it! Your first smart plan!"

"Do I get a kiss?"

"Yes."

She kissed me on the lips with passion. After 5 seconds of kissing she slipped her tongue into my mouth. Then she took of my shirt while I kissed her down her neck.

"This is where we left off the last time? Let's get further this time!" She asked in a sexy tone

"Ok!" I said

With that I ripped off her shirt. Then I started giving little kisses down her chest. She was kissing my neck hard. Then she took of my pants off and I took off hers. She was pulling at my waist band.

"Aghhhhhh. Mommy, daddy!" We heard ripping us out of our nice moment. We both put on a robe real quickly and ran out in the living room.

"Alissa!" We said. She was sleeping but screaming like crazy. "Ally what is happening to her?" I asked

"She having a nightmare but she can't wake up at all because if you wake her up she remembers everything and it hard to go back to sleep. So you have to wait until she wakes up. I think it called night terrors I don't remember, but I use to have them when I was little."

"Ok so I don't want to wake anyone up so what do I do?"

"Were both going to sit with her in the sound proof bathroom until she wakes up?"

"Ok"

I picked her up and went to the bathroom with Ally following closely behind.

"Ally is it possible for her to bleed while having a night terror because she is bleeding in her mouth."

"I don't know. Sit her up so I can see in her mouth"

I sat her up.

"Austin I think I might need some gloves and an flashlight. Her tooth must have came out because it is on her tongue and I don't want her to swallow it. Keep her mouth open ok?"

"Got it."

While Ally was gone I started humming I'm a little butterfly while Alissa screamed. Ally came back and tried to take out the tooth, but her finger couldn't reach it without sticking her whole hand and making the girl vomit.

"Austin lets switch."

"Ok."

I put on the gloves and then grabbed for the took I got it!

"Ally I got it put Alissa down and go get a little baggy to put it in and leave a quarter under her pillow!" I instructed

While Ally was doing that I was humming the butterfly song again.

When Alissa screams got quieter. I realized she was quieter when I sing, but I need to wait until we have her tooth in a bag under her pillow with a quarter and her on the couch. So it looked like everything last night was normal.

"Ally hurry up she waking up." I yelled

"Shut up or you will wake her up and I'm here!" Ally whispered yelled after 2 minutes

"Ok now that everything in place. She likes the butterfly song so I am going to sing that until she stops screaming." I said

"Ok ill sing with you." Ally said

_**"I'm a little butterfly**_

_**Spread my colorful wings**_

_**Even though I'm small and frail**_

_**I can do most**_

_**Anything**_

_**Caterpillar in my cocoon**_

_**I'm gonna be**_

_**A butterfly soon**_

_**I'm a little butterfly**_

_**I can soar through the sky**_

_**So glad I ended up like this**_

_**Thanks to metamorphosis**_

_**I'm a butterfly**_

_**I'm a butterfly**_

_**Yeah**_

_**I'm a butterfly"**_ we sang

Alissa screams stop and she went back to sleep. It was now 5:00am. I don't know how Dez and Trish slept through this. Ally and I went back to bed.

I woke up the next morning to find Alissa in Ally and I bed. She was hugging Ally. It looked so cute. Ally was starting to wake up.

"Morning! Hey Austin I think we should take Alissa out to day. Maybe to the mall or beach. Wait first we should tell Trish and Dez about her. Maybe we can tell Jason and Miranda" Ally said

"Yeah. That would be fun. Let's tell Trish and Dez." I said

We got up and went to find Trish and Dez. They were sleeping.

"Wake up guys we have some big news!" Ally said

"What? Uh...OMG Ally are you pregnant Austin I'm a kill you. You should have waited!" Trish yelled

"No. what? Why would you think that?" Ally asked

"For one thing you're holding your stomach." Dez said

"Because I'm hungry! Now come with me." Ally said

"Ok" they said

We went in to the room and saw Alissa still sleeping.

"OMG she adorable!" Dez and Trish squealed.

"I know right. She is staying with us until we go back to jail. She has no parents. Now we have to show Miranda and Jason." Ally said

"Can't she is at the spa and Jason at the bar. I just got a text from them." I said

"Ok. Well let's wake her up and get her some breakfast!" Ally

Ally went over there a shook her shoulder.

"Hey princess it time to get up." Ally said in a motherly voice

"Ok." Alissa said

We all got dressed and decide to go to IHop for food. We walked into IHop and got a table.

"So Allisa how old are you?" I asked

"4 but sometimes when I speak I sound a little older but most of time I'm your average 4 year old!" Alissa said

"Ok."

"Hi my betty and I'll be your waitress for today! Aren't cute y'all a cute family. What would be your drink and food?

"5 stack pancakes and some coffee!" I yelled

"French toast and some coffee!" Dez yelled

"Egg omelet! Plus coffee" Trish yelled

"Breakfast combo! Ally said

"The um brickfast plates. This!" Alissa said pointing at the breakfast platter.

"So Alissa we were wondering if you would like to go the mall or go to the beach?" Ally said

"I wana go to the Build a bear workshop and play in that little play area! Maybe I could get some clothes." Alissa said

"Ok while you guys do that Dez and I are going to be at the beach!" I said

"Please Austin come with me I want you to see me in my pretty outfits!" Alissa said

"Fine!" I said

"Here is your food and bills have a great day!"

With that we ate a lot of food. Then left and went got a taxie and went to the mall. We walked into build a bear workshop to see a bunch of kids!

"Ally I want that one!" Alissa said pointing at a blue and purple one.

"Ok."

We started helping Alissa build her bear. It was a bear with a voice recording thing. She loved it. After that we went to a new shop called Kids forever! She tried on everything! She always asked me and Dez to rate it. We always gave her 10 of course she was adorable! Then it was time to leave.

"Alissa time to go!" Ally yelled

No answer.

"Alissa!" I yelled

Still no answer!

"Austin we lost Alissa we have to find her!" Ally said

"She is smart so she somewhere around here. Let's just spilt up and meet back at Anne's pretzels. If we can't find her then we will page her." I said

With that we all spilt up to find her. We all came back and didn't find her.

"Austin I'm worried she is 4 and she is lost!" Ally said

I think Ally was thinking about her brother because her eyes got really misty looked like she was going to cry. So I hugged her.

"Ally she has to be at this mall!" I said

"Yeah! She couldn't have walked outside without us. Trish said

"Don't Ally we will find her." Dez said

"Hey guys meet my new friend!" Said Alissa

**Yay! I finished my chapter. Plus I didn't leave a clifftie. So thanx I really love Alissa charter I think I'm going to have the next chapter be her pov! Ok hopefully I get reviews favorites follow. I don't think I am but I can hope!**


	12. Chapter 12

**OMGGUYS I'M SO SORRY ABOUT CHAPTER 12 I PUT UP LAST NIGHT. MY BROTHER PUT IT UP ON FANFICTION FOR ME AND HE MESSED UP BIG TIME! You guys are so sweet even though that chapter was messed up you still gave positive reviews THANX! Ok so this and the next chapter leading up to stuff that I'm planning to happen later. So it might not be the most exciting. HERE's THE REAL CHAPTER 12!**

Chapter 12

Alissa Pov.

I must have done something wrong everybody looking at me like I'm crazy!

"You're okay. Don't you do that again" Ally, Austin, Trish and Dez said

"I won't but first I got to know what I did wrong?" I said

"You were lost we couldn't find you." Austin said

Then they all gave me a big hug.

"Yay! I was found. Now this is my new friend his name Cameron." I said

"Hi" they all said I mean Austin was staring at him.

"Mo- I mean Ally can I go the bathroom?" I asked

"Yes come with me."

Austin Pov

While Ally and Alissa went to go find a bathroom we were stuck with Cameron.

He was a cute kid. it is weird he reminded him of me when I was little.

"Hey little guy where your Mommy and Daddy?" I asked

"Don't have one." Cameron said

"What do you mean?"

"I not new friend of Alissa. We were foster buddies."

"Ok. Let's go find Alissa."

"Ok!"

Alissa Pov

It weird when I'm around Cameron I talk like a four year old. I was in the batroom with Ally.

"I don't really have to go batroom. I have to tell you someting." I said "Ok what is it?" Ally said

"Cameron isn't my new friend I use to go to a foster home and tey were meanso with big kids help we escaped. I like him a lot!"

"Aww you got your first crush, but your 4 you can't date."

"Ally I know but we can be really close friends he has no parents so he has to stay with us! PLEASE!" I said with my puppy dog face

"Ok. Fine! Let's go find the others."

"YAY!" I said doing my happy dance.

Austin Pov

We were walking to the bathrooms. When Alissa bumped into Cameron while doing her happy dance.

"Hey" I said to Ally

"Hey" she said

"Hey Cameron meet my new friends for while Austin and Ally!" Alissa said

"Hi Austin and Ally!" Cameron said

"Hey. Now Cameron Alissa told me you have no parents, so while we were in the hotel you can stay with us. We will just get have to get a bigger

Room later but for now you can sllep with us or the couch." Ally said

"Really yay!" Cameron said

"Ok guys let's head home. First let's call Trish and Dez to meet us in front of the mall to catch a taxie. When everyone was in the taxie we left. The taxi ride was pretty silent because everybody fell asleep except me. We got back the hotel to find a drunk Jason and dolled up Miranda.

"Heyyy I know you guy. Your baaack!" Jason said in a drunken voice

"Hey Cameron he talking worse than us!" Ailsa said. While Cameron laughed

"Something different about you." Dez said to Miranda

"Well I don't know it could be that I am all dressed up my hair is

straight. Instead of brown I dyed my hair blonde!" Mirada said sarcastically.

"Nope that's not it."

"Anyways guys this is Alissa and Cameron they are staying with us." Ally said

"Cool, but I got to go I will be back later." Miranda said

"WE WANT FOOD!" Alissa and Cameron chanted

"Ok we have some chicken nuggets and fries do you want that?" I asked

"Yes pwease!" they said

"Ok while Austin and I make the food you guys go get ready for bed" Ally said

"No bed!" They said

"Yes nap or else we will send you back to foster care!"

"No!" they screamed and ran away.

"Ally how do you cook chicken nuggets and French fries?" I asked

"Put it in the oven." Ally said

"Take that sucker!" Yelled Trish

"Trish we can hear you and Dez playing games from the kitchen be quiet." Ally yelled

"Okay!" trish said

"Want to watch some TV?" I asked

"Sure!" Ally said

We went to watch Teen Beach movie.

"Hey Ally doesn't Brady look like me?" I asked

"Yeah it like you guys is twins. Doesn't that Ross lynch guy play him?" Ally said

"Yeah."

"He is hot!

"What?!"

"So much hotter than you!"

"Do you still think he is hot?" I said pulling off my shirt

"Yup!"

"How about now" I asked about to kiss her, but then I heard the oven.

"Crap!" we both said

I took the food out the oven and we ate while watching TV.

After we were eaten Ally and I went to tuck the kids in.

"Read us this!" they said pointing at Cinderella

Ally opened it up and started reading Cinderella.

"Why don't we hear the bad guys side of story?" I asked sounding like a kid

"I don't know." Ally said

"Imagine being a bad guy!"

"I would love to be a bad guy. I get to destroy tings!" Cameron said

"Me too!" Alissa said

Then we all started yawning. Next we were all asleep."

_ Imagine what it like to be a villain Villain echoed through my head._ (Dreamy/ flashback Music).

Ok I'm going to stop here because the next chapter is their Dreams I really want to add this I have always thought about what the villain side of the story in Fairytales. So next chapter is their Dreams! Sorry if Imade mistakes I made. Cameron name was oringinally Zack but then I changed it so if you see Zack that Cameron. Chapter 13 might be up today I don't know depends on my schedule. OK bye I guess...


	13. Chapter 13

**BEFORRE YOU DO ANYTHING READ THE NEW AND IMPROVE CHAPTER 12! Ok this is Austin dream if you want one more charter dream tell me!**

Austin Pov

Chapter 13

I woke up in a royal bed. I had skin almost as white as snow. Wait I don't own a royal bed I own a hotel one. I shot out of bed tripping on someone high heels and land face first in the mirror.

"Ow!" I yelled

I looked in the mirror to see a queen. I think I remember this fairy tale. I am in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, but I am a girl and I'm evil!

"My queen your daughter is back from school." Said my servant

She walked in the room. She was beautiful she looked like Ally! Then the queen/my brain had a flash back.

"_Mom today was awful all the girls thought I was ugly. I hate having a big nose I wish I looked like a princess" young queen said_

"_Sweetie they are wrong because you are worse. Look at that nose it is huge and your legs look like chickens. I am so ashamed you're my daughter!" my mean mother said_

_That day I looked through every magic book and learned how to be beautiful forever._

"What do you want." I said. It was crazy I didn't even want to say that I wanted to say "Ally you're looking really hot" but I guess I say what the queen wants to say.

"Hi mother can you make me food please or are you going to sit here all day and site around and do nothing." She said in a sassy way.

"Don't use that tone with me or I will put an obedient spell on you!" I said

"Whatever threaten all you want I know you won't do it you love me. So get off you're a** and make me some food!"

Whoa snow white was not really nice as a kid.

"We don't use that language." I said as calmly as I can

"We will when you die and I become queen!"

I couldn't take it anymore I raised my hand and said a spell. Then Boom as fast as lighting I shot the spell and Snow white became very obedient.

10 years later Snow white is 17

Snow white obedient for 10 years but that is when the spell wore off and she becomes completely evil. I wish I could use the spell on her again but you can' it says in the book. I had to kill her. Yes I know most of you even I Austin Moon thought I killed her because I was jealous over her beauty. Well it is not true we just put that so no one would know my daughter was an evil snot rag!

"Mirror mirror on the wall who is the evilest of them all?" I asked

"I don't know how to rhyme an answer so it your daughter Snow White." Mirror said

"Thank you! Guards it really sad you have to kill my daughter she is planning to take over the world" I said

"Yes mam!" They said

After that I went to take a nap. I woke up to the sound of a phone ringing. I went to answer it. It was my number one guard Dez and he said that they couldn't kill them. Gosh you send 20 guards to kill 1 girl and they can't even do that! After that I got all call from my cousins the seven dwarfs and that Snow White at their house destroying everything. It was time for plan B I ran to my cousin house dressed up as an old lady selling apples which were poisonous. I knocked on the door.

"Hi little girl would you like an evil apple." I said in an old woman voice.

"First done ever call me old and sure it will help taking over the world." Sassy Snow White said. Then she dropped right to the floor. I went inside to see seven donkeys.

"Change heehaw us back heehaw" the donkeys said

"Did she make you donkeys?"

"Yes you idiot now change us back YEAHAW!" grumpy the donkey said

"Not until you say please!"

"Not saying it!"

"Say it!" all the other donkeys yelled

"Please change us back!" Grumpy said. Then with a snap of my finger they were back.

Then I left. Later that night my cousins called me saying that a prince came and kissed Snow White and it woke her up. Throughout the years Snow white changed and then married prince Charming who looked like me Austin Moon. I the Snow queen was a bride made and lived happily ever after!

**Hey guys so this was Austin dream I realized I would take way too long for me to do all their dreams so I did Austin's, I WILL DO ALLYS IF YOU WANT ME TO IN LIKE MAYBE THE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTERS BUT I REALLY WANT TO GET TO INTO THE DRAMA AND JEALUSY PART OF THE STORY SO YEAH REVIEW! I probably won't get any but please! BYE! I might put up chapter 14 tonight ok now BYE!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys ii put this up last night and no show of it at all so I don't know what happened but im just going to repost it. Anyway about the dream thing I will just add them randomly I wont update tommorw maybe saturdayI busy! I forgot what I was going to say so just read the chapter!**

Austin pov

I woke up at 3:00am by kids yelling. Oh no I'm not in the story there once was an old lady who lived in a shoe. I shot out of bed almost ran over a kid and then I went to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and saw ME! Austin Monica Moon! Just to make sure I ran to find Ally sleeping.  
"Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally,ALLY! ALLY DAWSON ALLISON DAWSON!" I Yelled!

"Kids calm down I'm having the best dream with Austin and I." Ally said

"What was it about?" I said in my best impression of Alissa.

"Well your to young to know now go back to bed. WAIT AUSTIN?! Is that you?!"

"Wow Ally I talk to you in my normal voice and you think Im Alissa I talk to you in my Alissa voice you think I'm Austin!"

"Aha so it is you."

"Maybe but why did you think I was Alissa?"

"Hmmmm… I don't know maybe you were acting like a child."

"Agh! You talked with sass you are still the evil Snow White!"

"What?! I'm Ally Dawson and Snow White isn't evil."

"Don't play dumb with me I know you are trying to let me think your Ally but any moment you're going to stab me and take over the world!"

"Austin did you drink again. I know Jason drinks but he is twenty two your seventeen. I am Ally!"

"No. if you're Ally tell me something only I know about her."

"I told you I killed my brother." She said with tears in her eyes. Oh crap it really is her.

"Oh my gosh Ally it really is you. I'm sorry I brought it up the memory it just I had the weirdest dream ever."

"It's fine. So about this dream of yours was it anything like mine since you already know a little like mine?"

"I wish!" I said.

Then I told her my whole dream. She burst out laughing when I told her I was a girl. After I told her we went out side to see who was yelling and what about. I stand uncorrected it wasn't kids who woke me up it was Trish and Dez yelling.

"You Idiot why would you not kill the zombies?!" Trish yelled

"Because they are my friends!"

"Well not anymore." She took the controller oout of his hand and started shooting all over.

"No not Bob! Trish you are a monster you ate my ginger bread friends and now killed my zombie friends. Why do you hate them?"

"because they eat you!"

"Not Bob! He was a nice guy!"

"Dez he was made up!"

"I figured it out!"

"What?"

"Miranda looked different because she used a marker to make her hair blonde like Austin's!"

"you're an idiot."

With that we went to the kitchen to find eggs all over and the kids with flour all over them.

"What happened in here?" Ally and I said

""Nothing!" Alissa and Cameron said

"Really?" Ally said giving them a stern look.

"Well we were trying to cook Brickfast and tings got a litle complicated." Cameron said

"Well that was a sweet of you have to ask us before you do anything so you got to help clean up ok!" I said

"Ok" they said

We started cleaning the walls and counters while listening to some music on the radio station. When we were done Ally made PANCAKES! I gobbled down the pancakes like a pig.

"Ok guys what do you wana do today?" Ally asked

"Well I was thinking maybe we could go prove to Trish that zombies can be nice and that she shouldn't judge." Dez said

"And I was thinking about maybe slapping the freckles off a certain person if he mentions another thing about zombies being our friends!"

"Not you guys the kids!" Ally said

"Beach!" Alissa Cameron and I said

"Ok the beach it is! Everyone be ready at 12:00pm." Ally said

"Ally you do realize it is 5:00am?" I said

"Of course I do. Who wouldn't know that?" Ally said

"Apparently you." Trish said

"Oh whatever let's all just do whatever we want until it is 12:00pm except the kids you guys are going to bed." Ally said

With that we all went back to sleep. We all woke up at 11:00am by Ally.

"People it is 11:00am no time for sleeping get up!" Ally yelled

"Ally we have an hour!" I said

"Don't you sass talk me mister!" Ally yelled scaring the heck out of me

"Yes Mam!"

Ally started running like a mad women around packing things for the beach. If anyone didn't know we were going to the beach they would think she was leaving for a year.

"Ally you actually packed a winter coat! Were in Miami where it is barely cold." I said

"Yes Austin you never know."

"Ally you need to have some fun were going to the beach not a lifelong cruise."

"I agree with Austin you made me pack 5 knives just in case anything happens."

"I like that Ally packed 5 knives that way if anyone touches Bob I will be prepared to kill them." Dez said

"I'm going to say this as nice and polite as I can BOB ISN'T REAL!" Trish yelled

"Ally let me see what you packed then let's decide if we need it." I said

"Fine!" Ally said

It took me about an hour to unpack things that we don't need. When we were done it was 1:00pm.

"Is everybody ready to go?!" Ally asked

"No I have no swim cloth." Said Cameron

"Aww crap! I forgot we need the life savers to keep them floating in the water. We will just stop on our way to the beach and get you guys your stuff now let's go!" Ally said

We all got in taxi told them to stop by a store to get stuff. When we got to the beach called South Beach. It was amazing it was great place to jog around which Ally loved since she not the biggest fan of water. After we found a spot Ally went jogging while Dez and Trish had a splash fight in the water. Cameron and Alissa were at the shore trying to jump over the little waves. I had bought a surf board at the store and I went surfing. After about 45 minutes of surfing I went to go find Ally and get in the water. She was now sitting a chair relaxing. She had on her pink bikini which made her look really hot! I went over to her.

"Hey when are you going to get in the water?" I asked

"When I feel like it." Ally said

"Which is never going to happen so hop on my back."

"What why wou-"

"Just do it!"

She got on my back and I slowly got in the water until the water was up to my hip.

"Do you want to get down?"

"No!"

"I understand I'm sexy and everything but you have to get off."

"No I don't and if you drop me you will regret it."

So I lowered us until I was sitting with us underwater. I knew I could hold my breath longer than her so she was going to get up sooner or later. I was running out of breath and she was still on my back. So I popped back up for air.

"Ally just stand up!"

"Nope!"

So with that I ran to the shore and then put her down. I splashed water on her. She splashed it back I ran a little further and then splash water on her and she splashed it on me until we were back where the water was at my hips.

"Hahaha I got you in the water!"

"You did didn't you."

"Now to teach how to surf but that later for now let's just splash water with Dez and Trish. That is exactly what we did. We put each other into teams and Dez and Trish won! After a couple of hours we went home. This day was perfect nothing could ruin it. We walked in the hotel room to find...

Yay chapter 14! Here a hint on what they find since I won't update until Saturday or Sunday. What they find as to deal with some Ex's and some mean text messages. Yup hope I get at least 5 reviews ok bye sorry for mistakes bye!


	15. Chapter 15

**How could you I trusted you! Only 1 review wow you guys are so mean. JK (just kidding) I'm not going to make a big deal out of it, but im am a little sad. I was wondering do you guys like this story it a bunch of random events. Like going to jail then the jail get destroyed and they live in a hotel with kids. I mean I would totally love this story because I am random so yeah but if you guys don't like it I will stop writing and write a new one but if you do I will keep writing so please Review!**

Austin Pov

Chapter 15

ETHAN AND BROOKE?! Wow this is just great I finally get Jason to take his hands if Ally and then Ethan comes! Ok Austin be polite he hasn't made a move yet you can do this your Austin Moon. Before ii could say Hi Brooke was all over me.

"OMG! Austin once I found out you were in jail with my cousin Miranda and Jason I called her to find out what hotel you were in. Then I called my good friend of mine Elliot and asked if he wanted to see Ally. He said yes so we came here! Do you know your fans are ready to break down your parents door by the way did you hear yours and Ally parents died in a plane crash they left these letters for you. Only a few people know about it because Jimmy wants to keep it a secret as a sign of respect. Im so sorry by the way." Brooke said hugging me

"WHAT?! WHY HOW" Ally said and running in the bathroom.

"opps I probably shouldn't have said that but jimmy said to im so sorry." Brooke said

I couldn't get Brooke off of me to go find Ally. So Elliot beat me to it!

Ally Pov

I was too busy thinking to be mad at Brooke for coming back and hugging Austin. I just couldn't believe this was happening I have nobody. Nope they aren't dead they will find them my parents are smart and strong. I am currently sitting on the toilet crying my eyes out. When I hear a knock.

"Hello?" a voice said

"Austin?" I said

"Nope it's Elliot." Eliot said while coming down amd sitting next to me

"Oh, hi."

"I'm so sorry this happened."

"Why are you so sorry they aren't dead!"

"Ally they are dead."

"Ally the searchers said they died!"

"Shut up they aren't dead!"

"Ally I'm sorry but they are dead I know it hard to understand and all but you will get over it."

"I said shut up. THEY AREN'T DEAD! Don't tell me I know it hard to understand because you don't did you have your parents die no they didn't!"

"I'm sorry." He said while petting my head. Then Austin came in.

Austin Pov (right after Ally ran in the bathroom)

I have to find Ally but Brooke isn't getting off of me. Everybody had left to go play so that left me and her alone.

"So Austin since I ca-" Brook said getting cut off by me

"Save it for later Brooke I have to find Ally." I said

"But Austin we are finally alone." She whined while trailing her fingers down my chest.

"Now let go of me so I can go find Ally."

"No." I tried to get her off of me with that breaking her arm. Then Ailssa came in.

"Hey Ausy" Alissa said

"Hey Ali." I said trying out a nick name.

"Who's dat?" Brooke and Alissa.

"Alissa this is Brooke and Brooke that's Alissa. Hey Alis help me get her off." I said

Then Ailssa came and bit on Brooke arm making Brooke scream. I ran to the bathroom to find Ally. I went in the bathroom to hear yelling! Yes they aren't kissing! I waited until the yelling stopped to walk and find Elliot petting Ally hair while Ally sat on the floor crying. As soon as I saw Ally tears I pushed Elliot out of the way and hugged Ally.

"Dude what the heck? We were having a conversation!" Elliot yelled.

"Oh. Sorry." I said not moving

"Well if you don't mind I want to get back to our conversation." Elliot said

"Um…I kind of want to talk to her too." I said trying to be nice.

"Well you can talk to her later I was here first and I think she wants her best friend here." Well I tried being Mr. Nice guy but that isn't working.

"Well I think she wants me here. After all my parents died too." I said trying not to cry. I was so busy trying to find Ally I forgot that my parents died too.

"Elliot just go I will talk to you later." Ally said

"But Ally…" Elliot

"ELLIOT LEAVE!" I yelled

"Fine, but only because Ally said so." Elliot said and slammed the door and left.

"Austin they can't be dead. I have nobody!" Ally said

"I don't know and don't say you have nobody you have me Trish and Dez!"

"I know. Do you believe your parents are dead?"

"No… I think they are somewhere out there."

"Same."

"Is it wrong for a man to cry?"

"Nope."

"Austin what are we going to do? I don't think we are going back to jail because I got a letter saying were of jail but this J dude coming to kill us and there was a knife with blood in the envelope!

"What? Ally why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry Austin but life was going great and I didn't want to worry anyone and half me thought it was a prank by Miranda."

"It ok. I think we should get out of this hotel they know where we are."

"Yeah but I like it here."

"Me too. So let's see anything weird happens in a week if something does we have to leave for now let's just try to enjoy life.

"Ok."

We sat there in silence and it wasn't awkward silence it was comforting silence.

**Me: Ok so maybe there was no mean txt message but It did have an ex come back! Omg I cant wait to put up the next chapter some of it in ELLIOT POV and maybe brooke pov! They might be a little evil in this chapter.**

**AUSTIN AND ALLY CAST: SHUTUP OR YOU WILL GIVE IT AWAY**

**Me: Fine I'm just so excited I can't wait because Elliot doe-**

**Austin: Well since she didn't listen I duck taped her mouth. So keep reviewing and have an Ausesome day! **

**Me: brbye**


	16. Chapter 16

**ME: WHATS SOUP EVERYBODY! HELLO OK I DON'T KNKOW WHY BUT IM HAPPY! OK I KEEP FORGETING TO DO THIS BUT THANK YOU ALL FOR EVERYTHING I WOULD LIKE TO THANK SOME OF MY REVIEWERS****!**

**AUSTIN AND ALLY: **_**i would like to thank yaiii, rossosmylife, dreamline5710 and ComeOnGetLoud123readysetrock.**__** THANX FOR THE NICE REVIEWS YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING KEEP READING AND REVIEWING! **_

_**ME: Oh I was wondering when the best time to put up a new chapter because I really want reviews, my goal is to have 100 by December! ( MY B-DAY.). **_

_**So please help me reach it!**_

_**ON TO THE STORY!**_

Elliot Pov

Chapter 16

It is so hard to eavesdrop these days. As soon as Ally told me to leave I tried to eavesdrop on their dumb conversation. I couldn't hear a thing. So I decide to go over to Brooke.

"Hey so did you make your move with Ally?" Brooke asked

"Nope again Austin gets in the way maybe, she probably likes him or maybe they are dating." I said

"No...They can't be Austin would never date a dork like Ally it's just not right. He would date a sexy women like me. Let's ask their friends."

"Yeah your right Ally would never date someone who a trouble maker like Austin. Let's go ask."

We walked in the room to see kids! They must be in love and by the looks of it the kids are both 4. OMG. Ally and Austin had a kid!

"Brooke I think they might be dating they had kids!" I whispered

"Oh. Yeah let's ask about that too." Brooke said

We walked in the room past the kids and found Trish and Dez playing games.

"Hey Trish do you know if Austin and Ally are dating?"

"What? No there dating both our single as a pringle." Trish said.

She acted like she was hiding something.

"Trish what are you talking about they are totally dat-" Dez said but getting cut off by Trish put her hand over his mouth.

"Then why do they have kids?" I asked

"Those aren't theirs Dez and I adopted them." Trish answered

"Um...ok well thanks for answering bye." I said leaving with Brooke.

We walked into in Austin and Ally room.

"They are totally dating. She's a horrible liar and actress." Brooke said

"Well I know this might be wrong but I have a plan.

I told her my plan

"I'm in!" she said

Austin Pov

We finally got out of the bathroom at 7:00pm. It has been 1 hour since we got home from the beach. When we walked we found Alissa and Cameron sleeping in our rooms. Trish and Dez knocked out on the couch. Miranda and Jason were most likely in there room. Brooke and Elliot were in the living room playing games.

We went in the kitchen to find food and we had none.

"Hey Ally want to come with me to the store to get food?" I asked

"Na...I'm going to relax." Ally said

"Ok be right back. Love you."

"Love you too."

With that I walked out the door.

Ally Pov

As soon as Austin left I went in the room to watch TV. I sat there and watched Duck Dynasty to get my mind off my parent's death. It was after 3 episodes I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled

"Hey Ally how are you doing." Elliot said while coming in.

"Fine."

"Ally I was wondering are you dating anyone?"

"Actually I am, but don't tell anybody I want to keep it a secret from Austin fans."

"Ok I won't so you're dating Austin? Why?"

"Well yeah. I date him because I want to." I said getting a little mad.

"Ally calm down just asking but you are good kid and he is a trouble maker. Have you seen his grades. I heard he gets D's!"

"Yeah, but they is more to him that him being a trouble maker."

"Ok. It is really hot I'm going to take off my shirt."

"Ok." He took it off and I saw abs but not as good as Austin he had 4 pack.

"Wow you have been working out."

"Yeah. So Ally about your parents I'm so sorry they are gone." Once he said that I started crying. He came over and hugged me really tight. I didn't even say anything.

"Ally think about your parents will they be happy you're dating a trouble maker who put you in jail?"

"Uh..I guess they wouldn't" I said not really thinking about what he just said and just thinking about my parents' death.

"Then you should be with me a good boy." Elliot said then he quickly kissed me on the lips before I could say anything Austin walked in.

**Me: WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? WHY WOULD I LET A GUY KISS ALLY WHAT IF THEY BREAK UP? AGH! I WOULD BE SO SAD AND IM THE ONE WHO WROTE IT. WOW ELLIOT YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED.**

**Elliot: you made me like that.**

**Me: oh true that! Well. I forgot what I was going to say.**

**Ally: you were going to say. Please Review and Thanks for everything guys. Have a Allsome day. tehehe I took your Auesome thing Austin**

**Austin: Hey! I say Ausesome.**

**Ally: whatever Read and REVIEw PLZ bye!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello I forgot to thank my guest reviews! **

**STOORY TIME**

Austin pov

Chapter 17

Ok picture this. You walk in a room to deliver your girlfriend favorite snack and you see her kissing another guy. Hmmm….. What are you thinking because I know what I'm thinking I would say it but my parents said never to say those words. Um…let me think and calm down and let out all my anger I will be back.

THAT BEEEP KISSING MY BEEEEPIN HE IS A BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP.

Sorry ok I'm back. Well now that I am calm I don't know what to do so I just dropped my bags and walked out the door. Ok now imagine me Austin Moon walking out of a hotel and just walking while Vanessa Hugeness/Gabriella so Walk Away in High School Musical is playing. Ok you got that now were going to some else Pov because I'm too sad to keep writing.

Ally Pov

Me: Did I really just-

My voice in my head: yup

Austin walked in and I expected him to punch Elliot in the noise and start cursing, but instead he closed his eyes and then walked out. I didn't say anything I just slowly laid back on my bed still staring at the door and hugged my pillow crying. I wanted to get up but I couldn't I was too sad.

"Aww Ally it is ok it was for a good reason. You didn't want your pare-" I didn't let Elliot finish I slapped him.

"NO SHUT THE H UP YOU JERK I HATE YOU BECAUSE OF YOU I JUST LOST THE BEST THING I HAVE EVER HAD!" I said while kicking him and punching him. I was mostly missing until I hit him in the balls and he punched me back in the mouth. I was shocked.

"Ally he was no good for you you're a dork and so am I so why don't you understand that you belong with me!"

"EXCUSE ME. YOU COULD CALL ME A DORK BUT YOU DO NOT TELL ME THAT I BELONG WITH YOU. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT MY FEELINGS? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU? IM NEVER TALKING TO YOU AGAIN GET AWAY."

"Of course I care. Ally I never got any girls and every time I asked them out you were still in my mind then after my last date I decide that you will be MINE! He said getting loud and mad at the end.

I didn't care I punched him hard everywhere and this time made sure I didn't miss I shoved him in to the door trying to get him out. He shoved me back and kicked me on my knees which made me fall to the ground. He was on top of me about to kiss me when Alissa and Cameron came in.

"Al…GET OFF OF HER!" Alissa yelled.

They both came over and bit him hard. He yelled which gave me enough time to escape. I ran I picked up Alissa and Cameron as quickly as I could to Trish and Dez room.

"Ally-" I cut them off

"No time to explain Dez call Austin Trish help me lock all the doors." I said

When we had locked everything Dez decide to call Austin.

Austin Pov

I was currently sitting in a chair at Starbucks thinking. I was two blocks away from the hotel. You know when I said today was the best day ever I was wrong today is the worst day ever. I was sipping my coffee when I got a call from Dez. He is probably wondering where I am. He deserves an answer so I picked it up.

"Yellow" I said

"Dude that my favorite color too." Dez said

"Dez not to be mean, but what do you want?"

"I want to know where you are because things are getting Craaaazy!" Dez said

"Give me the phone Austin we know your mad at Ally she told us, but if you want us to die then don't come back but if you don't get as* back here!" Trish said

"What?" I asked

"Please come now!" Ally yelled.

As soon as I heard Ally voice I dropped my coffee and ran back. When I got there and up the stairs and into our room to find a mad Elliot.

"YOU!" He yelled

"What do you want more you have my girlfriend are you happy!?"

He didn't say anything but grab a knife I ran out of the room. I went to the next room Trish and Dez. The door was locked. I knocked like crazy.

"DEZ IT IS ME!" I yelled

He quickly opened the door and locked the door. I was inside. I was catching my breath. I saw Ally bruised. Trish had a scar on her leg and so did Dez,

"I have a feeling I know why she is bruised but why are you bruised?" I asked Trish and Dez.

"Well while we were on the phone with you Elliot through a knife at us through the door and it scared our legs." Dez answered.

"Dez and Trish can I talk to her alone." I said pointing at Ally

They went in the bed room. Ally and I were at the door entrance just sitting in silence.

"Austin. I'm sorry!" Ally said while crying

"It ok, but I'm going to just go I can't be here I need to think. I think I will stay in Miranda and Jason room bye. After he is gone I will help you clean your bruises. Ok bye." I said with a little smile.

"Ok bye." She said with a little smile.

I was going to walk in the other room but I turned around and went to my room I am not afraid of Elliot. I walked in there was nobody. I walked in the room and found Elliot crying.

"What do you want?" Elliot asked

"I want you to just leave or stay in another room."

"Whatever but remember she will be MINE someday."

With that he walked out the door and out of the room.

"Guys you can come back in he left." I yelled to the others.

They came back in and immediately. Trish went with Dez to play games. Ally went in the room with Alissa and Cameron. I was about to go to sleep on the couch but then I heard a scream.

**Austin: This chapter made me cry.**

**Elliot: Ally that my charcter talk to me.**

**(silence)**

**Austin: you tried to kill us and she will never be yours she will always be mine!**

**Ally: got that right! **

**Dez: you guys always talk I want to talk maybe I should tap dance you guys wana see?**

**Trish: NO. Ok guys thanks for everything. Sorr for mistakes have a Trisome night!**

**Austin and Ally: HEY!**

**ME: BYE!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Alissa: lalalalalalatidylala new chapter**

**Cameron: new chapter. Tanks for everything**.

Austin Pov

Chapter 18

It sounded like it was coming from my room. I ran in and saw Alissa screaming. Her blonde hair was falling off.

"Alissa honey, what's going on?" Ally asked Alissa.

"I don't know it really hurts!" Alissa said holding her head.

"Ok. Ally call a doctor." I said

"NO hospetal." Alissa yelled

"Alissa. You have to go to the hospital so they can look at you and make you feel better." Ally said

"NO" Alissa said

"Please Ali we just want you to feel better."

"NO."

"Yes." Ally and I both said.

I ran over and picked her up.

"Sorry but I'm taking you. Ally you can come along if you want."

"Sure" Ally said

"NO!" Alissa screamed kicking and punching me. Then she bit me. It hurt. I walked out of the room and saw Dez and Trish on the ground sleeping. I walked out the room into the lobby while holding a screaming Alissa. Ally was right behind me. We got outside found a taxi and told him to get to the nearest hospital. When we got to the University of Miami Hospital Alissa lost it she was screaming and crying.

"Come on Alissa please be quite. They won't hurt you at all. I promise." I said. I think she heard because her screaming got lower.

We walked in and saw a nice tan lobby with nice green and light brown chairs. Since it was 11:00pm not a lot of people we here. So a doctor immediately showed us in a room. I was too worried to even look at it and describe it. Alissa calm down a little more when I started singing the butterfly song.

"Mommy and Daddy always sing tat to me." Alissa mumbled before falling asleep

Then doctor did the usually things like take her temperature.

"Hey I guys there is nothing wrong with her." The doctor said

"What that's impossible her hair is falling out" Ally said.

"Well we could do test on her, but that cost a lot of money. Just come back if it gets worse." The doctor said

"Ok." Ally and I both said.

I picked up Alissa then we walked out the hospital. I didn't bring much money for another taxi ride so we were walking. We walked in silence.

"Hey Ally you want me to clean you bruises your kind of bleeding."

"Whatever."

"What is wrong?"

"Life is just sucky."

"How?"

"First off you broke up with me."

"I never officially broke up with you."

"Does that mean we are dating." Ally said happily

"Yes, but just hugging no kissing. I still cant get that picture out of my head."

"Um..ok." Ally said a little dissapointed

"Yeah."

"Austin! Her hair is now red." Ally said pointing at Alissa.

She was right it was red. I shook her awake.

"Alissa your hair is red did you put anything in your hair?" I asked

"No." Alissa said

"Ok. You just got to sleep. We will look at it later."

She fell right back asleep.

We finally got back. We went in the room. We went into our room and put Alissa right next to Cameron.

"Ok now let's go clean you up." I whispered taking her hand and dragging her in the bathroom."

She hopped on to the sink counter. I took out some alcohol, Neosporin, and band aids.

"Ally where are you, bruised?"

"All over." She said blushing. Then I notice it was true she had scars and big bruises all over. I can't believe I didn't see that.

"Ally I need you take of your shirt off first."

She didn't say anything. She just took of her shirt. There were a bunch of bruises and scars.

"Ok Ally where does it hurt the most?" I asked

"My back."

I looked at her back and saw a huge big scratch going down her spine. It was bleeding a lot. I took the alcohol and put it over her scratch. She screamed a little.

"Sorry. I'm not really good at this."

"It is fine."

I put the Neosporin over it and i put some band aids over it. I did that for every bruise until the bruise that was closest to her private part.

"Hey Ally your um... other scar is closest to your part." I said. We were both blushing.

"Ok. Just do it Austin I can't do it myself I'm in pain and it would be weird if Trish did it. You're the only one I trust so please just does it?"

"Ok."

I slowly to of her underwear and the gash was bigger than anything on her body. I dabbed it with alcohol and Neosporin and then put a big band aid over it. Let me tell you it took all my strength not to start doing "it" with her. I put back on her clothing washed my hands. I helped Ally to bed and then went to sleep on the couch.

Me: Hey another chapter it is a little short but yeah.

Elliot: why did you make me mean?

Me: I don't know. Just remember you're getting paid.

Trish: Wait hahaha Ally I have kept this acting job for more than a week I'm so not lazy.

Ally: congrats.

Austin: ok guys have an Ausome day! Hoped you like it Read and Review. BYE!

Ally: have an Allsome day

Austin: Ausome

Ally: Allsome

Trish: Shutup! It Trisome! Ok Bye!


	19. Chapter 19

**Ally: Hey thanks for everything!**

**Monica: yeah you guys are grrreat!**

**Ally: Well on to the story!**

Chapter 19

Ally Pov.

I decide to wake up early and check up on Alissa. She was sleeping but she looked completely different first off she had red hair, brown eyes, big nose, and a mole on her face and she wore some holey clothing. I didn't want to scare her so I ran out the room to where Austin was sleeping.

"Austin! Someone kid napped Alissa." I whispered yelled in to his ear.

"Ok. Goodnight." Austin said

"Austin!" I yelled

No answer

"Austin help I'm about to die!

He jolted awake.

"What? Ally. You're not going to die." Austin said looking me over.

"I know but I had to wake you up Alissa got kid napped."

"What? How?" He was now on his feet running to the room. When we got in there he saw Alissa and almost screamed.

"Alissa wake up." Austin

"No!" She yelled. It sounded like her but I couldn't tell.

"Alissa who do you have a crush on?" I asked remembering the one thing nobody knew but me.

"I like Cameron!" Alissa said.

"That has to be her." I said

"What? Ok anyways Alissa you look really different right now." Austin said.

"No I don't." Alissa said.

Then he picked her up and brought her to the mirror. She screamed so loud. Dez, Trish, Miranda and Jason all came running in.

"What is going on?!" They all yelled

"Alissa looks really different." I said. They all looked at her.

"Ok, Alissa calm down you looks fine you're still beautiful as a princess. Everybody can you meet me in the kitchen." Austin said. Then he put Alissa down and we all walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Everyone when you're around Alissa act normal don't say anything and I think she will forget she looks like that." Austin said

"Ok." Everybody said.

Then Trish, Dez, Miranda, Jason all went back to sleep since it is 5:00am in the morning. Austin and I were just standing there. Then Brooke walked right through the doors.

"Hey." She said

"Where have you been?" Austin and I said.

"Out!" She said.

I decide to leave and go back to sleep.

Austin Pov

Since Ally left it was just me and Brooke.

"Hey Austin I'm so sorry about what happened with you and Ally I guest she not trust worthy. You know you can trust me." Brooke said.

"Brooke get away. I'm not in the mood" I said.

"Austiiiin. Your mine!" she whined

Then she kissed me and Ally had to walk right outside.

"What the Heck!" I yelled and shoved her off.

"SO A GUY CAN KISS ME AND YOU GET ALL MAD BUT YOU CAN KISS A GIRL AND IT IS FINE WERE THROUGH." Ally yelled

"Ally she kissed me!" I said

"Riiiiiiight, were done."

Then we heard an ear piercing scream. It must be Alissa. I ran in the room.

"My voice it country. I think it is time to tell you the truth." She said in a country accents.

"Well then tell us."

"Ok but please don't freak out I'm in enough trouble plus Cameron is almost gone."

"What?" I said. Then everybody else joined us.

"I'm...

Me: Sorry it was short and bad, but I couldn't wait util she told her secret. 2 chapters in one day! Now let's hear Monica!

Monica: Who? Well whoever she is she isn't here and I talk at this part! So let me start again.

Clifftie! I wonder what's wrong with Alissa I bet none of you can guess. Anyways thanks for everything Keep Reviewing and Reading.

Ally: Austin I can't believe you didn't realize I pranked you.

Austin: What Ally if it a kick me sign that's not a prank.

Ally: No I changed your name in the script to Monica your middle name!

Austin: What Allllly!?

Ally: Muhahaha thanks for everything bye!

Everyone: BYE!


	20. Chapter 20

**Alissa: Thanks for everything guys here my favorite chapter it all about me!**

**Chapter 20**

**Alissa Pov**

"I'm from the…. FUTURE!" I said dramatically.

"Ok Alissa I think it time for you to get some sleep because you are going crazy." Trish said.

"I am not! I'm from the future!" I said

"Yeah right and I can keep a job longer for a week!" She said sarcastically.

"No I am! I'll prove it! You all told me one of your secret like Ally b-" I said before getting interrupted.

"Alissa lets not say that out loud, let's that in my ear." Ally said.

"Ok" I said. Then I whispered the secret about her killing her brother. She started to cry but then Austin came over and tried to comfort her but she pushed him away.

"Sorry about that." I said.

"It ok." Ally said rather sad she was mad, I guess at Austin. I hated her being mad at him.

"Ok now on to my story no more interruptions. I was at home with Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, few other people you will see later and Cameron my boyfriend. Before you say anything I am twelve in the future so I can have a boyfriend. So we were at home and then this guy in all black broke in through the window. Trish tried to beat him up but he punched her in the jaw and stomach. She was bleeding so Dez called 911. Then the guy dressed in black went up to Austin and Ally and took out his gun he tried to shoot them but he missed. Then the ambulance came and the cops came. Then they escorted us to the hospital but before they could the black dressed shot Austin, Ally and Dez. I knew that Dallas a friend of you guys was a famous inventor so I asked the cops to take me to his house I wanted to fix this all I wanted to protect you guys so I took Cameron and we use Dallas's time machine I came back to the date when you guys were in the mall. Then Cameron and I came up with a lie and disguise us as four year olds. So now that you know that let me tell you why I'm changing. It is because of Austin and Ally are not together anymore because of these bitc*hes Brooke and Elliot. First off let me clear something up Elliot planned to make Ally sad about telling her about her parents dying so she would be sad and only think about her parents so when he asked her about Austin he knew she wouldn't be listening so when he asked if her parents would be mad that she dating a trouble maker Austin and she said I guess not really thinking about it. He kissed her right when Austin walked in so Austin got mad and assumed she kissed him when she didn't and I forgot to tell you Ally you got a text message before that incident that said your parents are just in the hospital not dead but when you were in the bathroom with Austin, Elliot deleted it. Then technically the same kissing incident happened with Brooke and Austin." I said. Taking a breath because I was tired and I didn't realize until now but I was crying and Austin had his arm around me as a sign of comfort.

"OMG REALLY! Wait it is our fault, how?" Ally asked.

" Yes! It is your fault because you're my parents. So that means if you don't love each other, I become someone else's child." I said.

"What?!" Austin and Ally said.

"Yup now you are going in the bathroom and talking about this before I lose my boyfriend and my body!" I said shoving them in the bathroom.

**Me: Hey guys I know this was short but I'm really tired. So since this was short I will try to post the next chapter tonight or really early in the morning.**

**Ally: yeah I'm tired too. Well anyways thanks guys for everything you are great! (Austin sneaking up behind her and starts tickling Ally.)**

**Austin: revenge for that prank!**

**Ally: Au-sti-n-st-op-i-can-t-bre-ath!**

**Austin: Nope not until you say sorry, I'm the best boyfriend in the world and I am sexy!**

**(Ally shakes her head.)**

**Austin: Ok I will just tickle you more.**

**Dez: While Austin tickles Ally I will just say his part keep reading and reviewing you are Dezsome! **

**Trish: Trisome**

**Dez: Dezsome**

**Me: It is awesome now peace people!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Dez: Aloha! Chapter 21**

**Me: guys my story not showning up when i updated it so if your looking for it it is normally on 3 or 4 page. i normally have to put the same chapter up twice **

Austin

Pov

Ally and I were currently standing in the bathroom. We weren't talking. I wanted to be the first to talk but I was scared she wouldn't listen. I had to do this for Alissa. I loved Ally and Alissa so I can do this! Austin Moon can do anything.

"Hey Ally I think the problem is we both don't know each other story. I think we just assumed a story so let me tell my story." I said I wasn't sure if she was listening but I told her my part of the story.

Ally pov

I was locked in a room with Austin. We weren't saying anything it was awkward. The only reason I was doing this so Alissa would come back.

My Conscience: Sure you know you want to make up with Austin.

Me: No I don't!

My conscience: You want to kiss him! You miss him!

"Ally I pushed her away I don't like Brooke I like you please talk." Austin said. While interrupting my conversation with myself. He just said that he pushed her away oh my pickles he wasn't lying I am so stupid! Then I went insane.

"Austin I am dumb, no I am stupid, no I am stuumb! Yes I am stuumb I am stupid and dumb. I thought you kissed her. Look at her she beautiful Elliot right I am a dork I don't belong with you your hott." I said laughing. Austin didn't get to say anything before I started crying.

"You're an awesome boyfriend I am horrible. I should have known I shouldn't have assumed." I said crying

"THAT MOTHER FUDGER IM GOING TO KILL HER SHE DESEVES TO DIE SHE MESSED WITH MY MAN I HATE HER! " I yelled angrily. Then my eye sight started getting blurry. Then everything went blue and I saw sparkles and then everything went black.

Austin

Pov

Ally had gone mad! She went from laughing hysterically to crying a river and then to mad as heck. If someone saw her they would think she was pregnant with her mood swings. Then she fainted luckily I caught her. I put her down on the floor and then I took some cold water and splashed it on her. She didn't wake up. I took some more and splashed it on her. Her eyes fluttered awake.

"Ally?" I said

"Yeah." Ally said.

"You were going insane. Then you fainted!"

"Oh yeah sorry about that."

"It's ok."

"I think it time to tell your story?"

"Oh yeah ok."

Then she told me the story. I went over to her hugged her.

"I love you. There is no way i could make it without you" We both said.

Then we started humming that song. Next I kissed her we were about to go into a hole make out session, but a high pitched scream stopped us. We ran outside to find a twelve year old Alissa and Cameron. They looked the same but with older features like Alissa had braces and Cameron had all his teeth. Alissa was smiling a screaming.

"Alissa quiet down," Trish said.

"I can't I am me! Not a four year old or some creepy girl I'm twelve! Look at me Mom and Dad your back together!" she yelled then she kissed Cameron. He blushed like crazy.

"Ok we can celebrate later for now we need find out who is trying to kill us in the future." I said

"Austin let's just relax! Forget about it." Trish said.

"No I don't want anyone I care about to die." I said

"Yeah I agree with Austin." Ally said.

"I agree with Trish we need to relax!" Dez said.

"No let's get to work I already lost my parents I don't want to lose you guys." I said

"Yeah, but I don't want to think about the future." Trish said.

"Relax!" Dez and Trish chanted!

"Work." Ally and I chanted. We kept chanting back and forth.

"GUYS I HAVE BEEN YELLING YOUR NAMES FOREVER. DO YOUU NOT REALIZE THAT EVERYTHING IS WHITE" Alissa said. Then we all gasped.

**Me; Short again I know but I am trying to make it longer but I just get tired because of camp. **

**Trish: Austin still tickling Ally so I'm going to say her part.**

**Hoped you liked it keep reviewing and reading! Thanks for everything!**

**Ally: I c-ant –ta-ke-it- I wi-ll sa-y it!**

**Austin: You will! (Stops tickling her and she runs for it and he catches her.)**

**Austin: Say it! (Tickling her again.)**

**Ally: You are the sexiest and best boyfriend in the world I'm sorry for the prank now let me go!**

**Austin: First kiss me. **

**Ally: (Kisses him on the check.)**

**Austin: Now was that so hard. **

**Ally: (nodes her head.)Well we gtg so Chow!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Me: Hello Thanks for everything! **

Chapter 22

Austin Pov

What white? I saw nothing we were still in the room. I think Alissa might be hallucinating things.

"Alissa nothing white or any color what are you talking about?" Trish said

"Yeah there is white all over the walls!" Alissa said turning around to point at us. Then I saw something that was creepy. It was Alissa and Cameron with everything from their nose to the top of their head was missing.

"Alissa and Cameron why are you disappearing?" I asked

"We don't know, but everything we see is white!" Cameron said.

"Um…. Sadly there nothing that we can do but do you guys have a phone?" I asked

"Yep." They said. Then I quickly wrote down my phone number on a piece of paper.

"Call or text us and tell us where you are." I said giving Cameron the piece of paper. Then POOF!

Just like that they were gone. We all were in some frozen sate just looking at the spot where they had disappeared. The way we looked you would think we were at a funeral staring at the dead person. For some strange reason it was funny to me and I burst out laughing.

"Austin are you okay?" Ally asked

"Yes it is just the loo on your faces are so weird."

"Um…ok. Anyways I think we need to figure out who is this J dude and why he is trying to kill us." Ally said. Surprisingly calm. I was proud of her she wasn't over reacting and going crazy that we could die she was taking charge.

"Yeah. Do you guys still want to celebrate after what just happened?" I asked

"Yeah I think we should just forget about it for today. I don't feel like working today." Trish said

"I'm sorry Trish but this isn't one of your plenty jobs you get fired from this is our lives we are talking about we need to get to work." I said.

"Fine, but what are we going to do?" Trish said.

"We need to get all of death letters text messages and check them out for anything to tell us anything who this J dude is?" I said.

"Wait, we got death letters and text messages and nobody told me." Trish said.

"Yeah sorry nobody told you it just life was going great we didn't want to make anyone worried." Ally said.

Trish didn't respond but she didn't look mad.

"Ok Ally what did you do with the letters you got?" I asked

Then she motioned for us to follow her and we went into the room and looked under the bed to find a box full of letters. Then we went to work.

I don't think telling you what each letter said is necessarily especially since we only found one clue. I will get to that in a second. I wish we had the Scooby do crew with us they would find out who it and then the monster would say I would have gotten away with it if it wasn't for you meddling kids! Then we would laugh and live life normal again. Well as normal as it gets being an overnight sensation. Ok now back to reality Dez found one clue. It was the letters were in all of our handwriting. We all thought it would be someone related to us so that me and there is 4 people trying to kill us. We worked until we were literally dead. It times like this I wish my parents were here to help. Then Ally phone rang she picked it up. This is all we heard.

**Ally: OMG! **

**I knew it! **

**When am I going to see you? **

**What?**

**I will?**

**Come back, I miss you!**

**Well I understand, well I will see you late bye love you.**

By the time she hanged up we were all giving her 'you're crazy looks.' Is it just me or did it sound like she was talking to a boy.

"What?" Ally asked noticing us looking at her.

"Do you know how crazy you sounded you were all like what and I miss you. So let's just clear things up before Austin over hear hurts someone, who were you talking too?" Trish said pointing at me.

"What? I am not going to hurt someone. Now Ally what's his name and where he lives?!" I asked

"His name Lester Dawson and he lives in Miami." Ally said. I didn't say anything.

"So Ally since your parents are alive are they in Miami?" Trish asked

"No he is with my mom at my cousin house he said he will be there for a while because it is chaotic over hear, but the good thing he is alive," Ally said. I was a little jealous her parents were alive and mine weren't but I was happy for her.

"Ok now we can relax since we were done with our work for today."

Then we all got ready to play a game but then I heard something. It sounded like footsteps. It looked like no one else heard it. I guess I was hallucinating. I was about to play the game when I heard it again. I must be hearing things.

My conscience: YOU IDOT IT IS SOMEONE! LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE!

Me: but no one else hears it.

Then I looked down to see a bloody knife right near Ally.

**Me: I REALLY WANT TO GET TO THE GOOD PART THAT IS WHY THIS CHAPTER MIGHT BE BORING! The only good part was the first and last. I just couldn't wait to bring back someone into this story. So yeah sorry for no Austin and Ally charters talking they all went home early ok FOLLOW FAVORIT REVIEW AND READ PLEASE ADIOUS!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Austin: Thanks for everything chapter 23**

Austin Pov

I couldn't let Ally see that. She would freak out and she had been acting so calm. I started to crawl over there and grab it but then Ally saw me.

"Austin what are you doing?" Ally asked

"Um…looking for my glasses?" I said

"Austin you don't wear glasses."

"Did I say glasses…. I meant my phone?"

"Your phone?" Ally said giving me that adorable confused look.

"Yes can you not hear me you should get that checked out. I hear Dez is a great doctor." I said pushing her leg to Dez.

"Thanks Austin but I'm not a doctor I'm a love doctor or what some people call me the love whisper. Dez said. That gave me enough time to get the knife into my pockets.

"Hey guys wait for me I have to go to the bathroom." I lied. I didn't wait for them to say anything I rushed out the room before anybody could see the knife. I ran into the kitchen to throw away the knife when I heard a door open. I decide to take the knife with me. I went to front door to find Elliot. Really this guy back out of all the people to be coming to our hotel room it had to be him. I was even finer with the random guy in black coming in and trying to kill me. The thing that made Elliot different from the random guy is he had a past with Ally so knowing Ally and her being a real sweet heart she probably wouldn't want to kill him if he attacked her again. As soon as I saw him I ran up to him pulled him up by his shirt and put him against the wall with my knife at his throat.

"What do you want?" I said in disgust.

"I want to apologize." Elliot said

"Too late for that you hurt Ally and ruined our relationship give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you."

"I'm sorry I just wanted her all to myself. The reason you shouldn't kill me because you know Ally wouldn't be happy if you did." He got me there. I knew what that Ally would want to give him a second chance. I guess I should give him I chance Ally gave me a chance when I took her song. Great Ally is rubbing off on me.

"Ok you can apologize, but if you dare hurt Ally again I will kill you." I said trying to sound threating. Then I dropped him.

"Thank you so much!" Elliot said

Then I walked in the room with Elliot. Everybody froze when they saw him.

"You little monster breaking up Austin and Ally who do you think you are?! When I get my hands on you, you better pray this hotel close to hospital." Trish said. Then she ran up to Elliot and punched him and kicked him. I should have told her to stop and that he came here to apologize, but he dissevered it. She was on her fifth punch when Dez came over and stopped her. It took Dez and me to finally get her off of him.

"What was that for I am here to apologize not attack. Now where is Ally?" Elliot said. Where was Ally? Now that I think about it where was Miranda, Brooke and Jason.

"Ally!" I called. Then I got a text message.

_**I'm in our room don't tell Elliot! **_

_**Luv, Ally**_

"I will be right back for now Trish watch Elliot." I said. I went in our room to find no Ally. Then I looked under the covers and found her.

"Ally why are you under the covers hiding?" I asked

"Because Elliot coming for me he is here to kill me." She said.

"Ally he is here to apologize don't worry."

"What if it is a trick and he going to kill me?"

"Ally I promise he won't because Trish and I will break all his bones."

"Ok."

Then we came out of the room and walked to the room with the others.

"Ok Elliot what do you have to say." Ally asked while Brooke, Miranda and Jason walked in the doors.

"I'm sorry Ally, for everything." Elliot said.

"Apology accepted." Ally said.

"Hi." Brooke Miranda and Jason said.

"Hi, where have you all been?" I asked

"We left after that Alissa girl started telling her story. We thought we didn't need to hear it." Jason said. Nobody said anything cause next we heard a big crash and boom! It sounded like something exploded. We all ran outside of the room to find Jason and Miranda room in pieces. Who could have done this? Oh wait it had to be Elliot! I grabbed him by the neck and said

"Did you do this?"

"No I swear, that's what I saw when I tried to go into Miranda and Jason room. I totally forgot to tell you guys, but I do remember it saying it had thirty minutes so it must be on each of your rooms. Ok so you all have thirty minutes to pack up everything important." Elliot said. I let go of Elliot and ran in the rooms and started packing.

When we had made sure we packed everything important we walked out of the room and checked out. Literally as we took the first step out the door the rooms all blew up. Then we ran and luckily the guy didn't see us. We decide to go to Trish's house.

**Lalalal extremely tired! Sorry for mistakes FOLLOW FAVORITE READ REVIEW BYE!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Austin: HEY GUYS WE ARE BACK!**

**Ally: Austin why are you yelling?**

**Dez: WE PLAYED NAME THAT SOUND! WEE BOTH HAD TO BLOW A TRUMPET IN TO EACHOTHERS EAR ALONG WITH OTHER LOUD INSTURMENTS. **

**Ally: You do realize you can injure your ear drums like that.**

**Austin: YEAH, BUT IT IS REALLY FUN YOU SHOULD PLAY WITH US!**

**Ally: No thank you. Anyways this story a little confusing so here the summary of what going on. **

**READ THIS IF YOU CONFUSED ABOUT THE PLOT STORY!**

**The A&A team and Miranda and Jason were in jail until they got lost in the forest. Then they found a hotel. After they get settle in the hotel Austin hears a knock and it turns out to be a little girl. He takes her in thinking she's a foster child but she is really his and Ally child from the future. Then they go out to the mall, but Alissa introduces them to Cameron, who is also Austin and Ally child from the future. Still thinking they are foster children the A&A team takes them in and cares for them. Then Brooke and Elliot visit them in their hotel. Then Austin and Ally get in a fight because Elliot and Brooke. Elliot gets mad he can't have Ally and try's to kill them all, but realizes that he can't kill his good friend from camp but he still gets kicked out by Austin. While Austin and Ally were fighting Alissa and Cameron started to disappear because if Austin and Ally aren't together there is no Alissa and Cameron. Then Alissa tells them the truth and why they are disappearing and that they are from the future and they came back to protect them from a guy in all black. Then Austin and Ally get back together and Alissa and Cameron turn their true age and start to disappear and they go to a white room. Then Austin hears sounds and sees a bloody knife near Ally foot. He gets it and goes to throw it away but he hears the front door open and goes to see who it is. He sees its Elliot they have a little talk. Then Elliot comes in the room to apologize to Ally but she is not there. It turns out she under bed scared Elliot will kill her then Austin comes to convinces her to come out of hiding. Then she does and Elliot apologizes. Then they heard an explosion. It turns out Miranda and Jason room blew up and Elliot realizes each room had a bomb. Last they pack up everything leave the hotel and go to Trish's house. Along this crazy adventure Austin and Ally keep getting death notes from this J dude.**

**Austin: WHOA ALLY THAT A LOT CHAPTER 24 WITH ASTIN, ALLY, DEZ, TRISH, MIRANDA, JASON, BROOKE AND ELLIOT.**

Austin Pov

We were walking on Miami streets listening to our GPS on my phone when Ally fell.

"Ally are you okay." I asked

"Yeah totally. I just tripped on the huge stick or this can of soda." Ally said. She started getting up and I could tell it hurt more than she said. Her whole ankle was red. She was now limping.

"Ally do you want me to carry you?" Elliot asked. I was on the verge of breaking all his bones but I wasn't the only jealous one Miranda was clenching her fist too.

"No thanks I am fine." Ally said politely with a small look of fear in her eyes.

We kept on walking until Dez had to use the bathroom. We all took a pit stop at a McDonalds. I was the first out of the bathroom so I waited for everyone. Then Ally came out with red puffy eyes and holding her ankle. As soon as she saw me she put down her ankle.

"Ally you're in a lot of pain do you want me to carry you?" I said.

"No I'm fine I am not going to be the cry baby of this group." Ally said.

"Ally you aren't a cry baby you are just going through a lot of sad stuff." I said.

"What about you parents they died."

"I know but I haven't had time to grieve with this J dude being in my mind." I said. Then I saw her ankle, it was swollen so I dropped all our bags swooped Ally up flipped her around so she was on my back.

"Austin put me down." Ally said.

"As long as your ankle looks like that I' not letting go you." I said. While she just shook her head like to say what I am going to with you.

Then everyone came out. I saw Elliot look at Ally on my back with jealousy.

"Hey Ally I thought you said you were fine." Elliot said

"Well it is obvious she didn't want you to carry her she wanted me." I said in a bragging way.

"I was talking to Ally."

"Well Elliot Austin just picked me up and put me on his back when I said I was fine and I decide to stay here on his back." Ally said

"Oh okay." With that we kept walking.

We only took one more stop which was at this magic store Dez had to see. We all brought fake magic things like the magic 8 balls and stuff. Then we started walking again.

When we finally got to Trish's house we were exhausted. We quickly introduced ourselves to Trish's Mom and Dad. Then we all found our place/ rooms to sleep. I don't remember where everyone else was sleeping, but I knew Ally and I were sleeping in the basement with the TV. Ally and I put on our pajamas and went to sleep.

**Me: a little rushed at the end but I liked this chapter. The carrying thing I got from the pictures I was in beach bums and bling Auslly!**

**Austin: OKAY GUYS THAT WAS CHAPTER 24! READ REVIEW FOLLOW AND FAVORITE! Dez and I DECIDE TO DO A RANDOM QUESTION OF THE DAY! **

**DEZ: THE QUESTION OF THE DAY IS WHAT DID YOU HAVE FOR BREAKFAST? **

**OKAY REVIEW WHAT YOU HAD OKAY!**

**AUSTIN AND DEZ: BYE!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Ally: hey guys there a little romance in this not with who you most likely think.**

**Alissa Pov! (In the white room, they disappeared to.)**

I swear if I lived a normal life like where my Mom and Dad weren't pop stars I would have been a little worried that we are in a white room but fans these days would do anything for an autograph even capturing us and threatening to kill me if they didn't get an autograph. I mean really people it is not that hard to stand in line and get one. Anyways here I was with Cameron in white room and I saw Mom and Dad they were fine. I couldn't believe it they had no injuries I must of changed the future! Then I notice they had wings. Next thing you know I grew wings too. They were pretty. I ran over to them and hugged them!

"Mom and Dad even though I missed you a lot please explain to me what's going on! Did I fix the future and why do I have wings!"

"Hey sweetie! Ok it's kinda of a long story." Mom said.

Then she led me to a room. I went with Cameron.

"Hey princess. Ok so you know when you went in the future, everything got messed up were kid napped and turned into these creatures we need you and the young us to stop the killer it a girl. She is in all black but under that there is a white lab coat it says director okay. She is coming for us since some stuff I can't say happened, but go and wait in the white room and somehow get the whole old gang here." Dad said

"Ok thanks guys love you!" I said.

Cameron and I went out the room to find 3 year old Trez! He was Dez and Trish's son.

"Hi Alisty and Cam" he said

"What's up little dude." We both said. While I ruffled his ginger/ red hair.

Then we went in the white room and text Austin to come here.

"Hey so Cameron what do you want to do while here?"

"I could think of one thing." Cameron said stepping closer to me.

"And that is." I said stepping closer to him

"This" then he kissed me.

**Hey guys so I already wrote all the chapters to this story anyways I know this is short, but I really wanted to add this. Anyways if you want the chapter about what happens to the AA gang tonight I need 5 reviews! So IF OU WANT THE CHAPTER ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS TO THEM AND WHO IS THE MURDER 5 REVIEWS OR I WILL JUST PUT IT UP NEXT WEEK! I WILL EVEN TAKE 3 REVIEWS JUT REVIEW PLEASE AND FOLLOW AND FAVORITE!**


	26. Chapter 26

**HI GUYS,**

**So I want to end this story but I don't know if I should somehow end it where it connects to my other story I just started or should I let it end and not have my other story be the sequel. Sorry if this is confusing.**

**Which one?**

**A: Let my other story, ****My Life Is A Nightmare**** be the sequel.**

**B: have no sequel**

**C: Have a different story be the sequel**

**Im sorry this isn't an update I will update iif you answer this! I swear tonight I will!**


	27. Chapter 27

I woke up the next morning feeling great and relaxed. I wish. I felt sick as ever. I ran to find the bathroom but on the way I jerked Ally awake.

"Aust-" Ally said but I didn't hear the rest. I ran upstairs to find the bathroom's occupied. I decide to go outside. I went over to a forest area and threw up. In the middle of vomiting my guts out I felt little hand rubbing on my back. When I finished I turned around to find Ally.

"Sorry." I said, embarrassed that she saw me like.

"Austin it is fine. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah." I lied

She led me back inside. Okay so yesterday I was so tired I didn't have time to describe the house. It had 4 levels a basement a middle level with a living in the room and kitchen. Then there was an upstairs with 8 rooms and 3 bathrooms. Now that is done you can kind of picture the house I am if not picture your own house.

I was in the basement with Ally waiting for everyone to wake up. We had been watching TV.

"Austin. TV is getting boring let's play a game." Ally said.

"Um...ok what do you want to play?" I asked.

"Blink!"

"Is that a brain game?"

"No. It a card game on how fast you are with your hands."

"Ok. Well get ready to lose because we all know I am very fast!"

"Ok. Whatever." Ally said.

I had 5 wins! Ally had 12 wins. We were at the last game 24 to 24 whoever got 25 won. I was going as fast I can putting down cards. Then she put down her last card and yelled Blink! I was astonished she beat me, but I'm faster than her.

"I won!"

"How is that possible?! I'm way faster than you!" I said

"Maybe you're not. I just won!" Ally said.

Then I picked her up and started tickling her.

"Austin St-OP!" Ally yelled

"Not until you say I'm faster!" I said. She shook her head. Then everyone else who wasn't up before came in.

"Um...are we interrupting something." Trish asked with a goofy smile on her face.

"No!" Ally and I both said while jumping a mile apart. I could feel my face getting hot and by the look on Trish face I knew I was blushing so was Ally.

"Ok whatever you say." Trish said. While Elliot, Brooke, Miranda and Jason all looked like they wanted to kill someone.

Then I got a text message it was from Alissa and Cameron! I literally squeaked "yes!" I got a bunch of crazy looks. Now here what it says.

_**Go to Dallas's house find his 6th grade science experiment. Call us back when you get this text message.**_

I told everyone the plan to go to Dallas's house and they said we will all go at 11:00am it was an hour from now.

When we got to Dallas's house. We found him with Kira making out. I wasn't even a tad bit jealous.

"Ok seriously get a room!" Trish yelled.

"We are in a room you people just barged in!" Dallas yelled.

"Whatever just show us your dumb 6th grade science experiment?" Trish demanded peering through his closet

"Um…Okay but why."

"No time to explain start showing us."

"No!"

"Look dude my children might die just show us the god damn experiment now!" I said picking him up by his collar.

"Ok dude it behind all my clothes it is a big box. Wait you and Ally had children?!" Dallas said. Looking jealous.

"Yes. Now I need you to fix your experiment with these directions." I said showing him the instructions Alissa had text me.

"Fine." With that he fixed it while we all talked about random stuff. Then he said it was done, but before his window smashed open and a women in all black grabbed us and put us all in a bag. We tried to fight but they were to strong then things went black!

**SO SORRY GUYS IT DOESN'T SAY THE KILLER I KINDA MESSED UP THAT CHAPTER BUT IT WILL BE UP TOMOROW. I KINDA DON'T WANT TO END THIS SO SOON SO YEAH.. OH AND THERE GOING TO BE NO SQUEAL! **


	28. Chapter 28

**OMG GUY I AM REALLY SORRY ABOUT NOT WRITING IN A WHILE COMPUTER AND I DEA PROBLEMS! THANK YOU GUYS FOR EVERYTHING AND I DECIDE I WONT THIS END SO SOON. THERE MIGHT BE A SEQUAL. I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE. ANYWASY THANKS FOR EVERYTHING! **

**Chapter 28**

Austin Pov

I woke up to the sound of a car screeching to a halt. I saw Ally, Dez, and Trish waking up too. Wait if I remember correctly we were kidnapped at Dallas's house. So where was everyone else, why did the kidnappers want us?

"Austin whe-" Ally said getting cut off by a guy open the car doors open.

"Get out" Said the dude.

"No and if you dare touch us I will rip you into pieces!" Trish yelled. Go Trish!

"Fine." Said the dude then picked her up. Trish started screaming at the top of her lounges. Also she was spitting out at every course word there is. She was kicking and punching, but none of it worked the man was like Batman!

"What do you want from us?" I yelled.

"My boss wants you and you're either getting into that house the hard way or the easy way." The guy said. Wow, that was so cheesy! Then another guy stood near the guy and put a gun to Trish's head. All our eyes grew the size of saucers. He was going to kill her.

"Either all of you goes in the house calmly and listen to us or the Latino girl gets it." The guys said. I tried so hard not to laugh because that was so cheesy! What is with this guy and cheesy lines? It was like he was reading off a crappy script!

"NO! You know you can't kill us! If you were trying to kill us then you would have killed us when you kidnapped us. So put the freaken gun down and shut up with you cheesy 'I am going to kill her' lines and let us go see your fricken boss and get this over with!" Ally yelled. We were all shocked, for a girl who doesn't watch or read anything to deal with crime that was really smart of her to say. Plus it was so true!

"Whatever just get in fu**en house!" said the dude while letting go of Trish.

We walked into the house and I expected it to be all creepy like a haunted house. Boy was I wrong it was really girly, purple and pink all over the house. The dudes in all black led us to a room. Guess what color it was? It was red.

"Ok guys if you trying to scare us it isn't working. Austin, look it isn't even red on the walls it is ketchup to look like blood." Dez said licking the walls to prove his point. Then we all licking the walls and it was ketchup. Then I saw something in the corner. It was a poster of Ally! Aw who ever kidnapped us must be a fan. We kept walking to just see posters of all of us with hearts. Then the guy stopped walking.

"Our boss isn't home right now but his daughters our and they want to talk to you guys they are big fans of Austin." The guy said.

"Ok, but where is everyone else? Like the other people who were in the room. When you kidnapped us." I asked

"Our boss didn't want them they only wanted you guys."

"Ok who is your boss and are my friends fine?" I asked

"That is classified information and yes." I asked

"I am here! OMG! IT IS ACTUALLY AUSTIN MOON!" A girl with blond hair girl said. Then she was hugging me along with another girl who looked a few years older she had red hair. The blond girl reminded me of Alisa I miss her I hope she isn't in trouble. I hugged them both back, but after I let them go they still hung on tight.

"HI, so um this Al-" I said but got cut off.

"We know who they are that is Trish, and Dez. You guys make an adorable couple" The blonde girl said pointing at Trish and Dez smiling.

"Yeah and that is A-" I said to get cut off again. How rude!

"We know who she is. So Austin how do you come up with your amazing songs?" the blonde girl said.

"Well Al-" I said getting cut off again. God am I ever going to talk without getting cut off.

"I write them." Ally said

"So Austin we love your singing voice, but the songs need a little help." Blondie said while glaring at Ally.

"Thanks you, but I love the songs they are written by Ally." I said. Yes! I said a full sentence, finally. Before anyone could say anything TRENT walked in! Yes the guy who tried to out shine me and stole my song, plus he used Trish. Why was that no good heart breaking lying loser here?!

"Oh hey Austin I see you met my friend's daughters. Hi Trish your still as beautiful as ever." Trent said, while kissing Trish's hand.

"Get your hands off of her. What do you want because if your back here to take Trish back, you're a little late she already taken and I swear if you touch her one more time Austin and I will break every little bone in your body until you are just jell-O." Dez said. I saw something in his eyes that I never saw before, furry. He was dead serious.

"Oh please you're just a wimpy clown, you can't hurt me. Now who is my lady dating?"

"She is dating this clown!" Dez said and then punched Trent. Blood started dropping out of Trent's nose. I tried so hard not to laugh.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"Dez, the guy who got your lady! The guy who treats her with respect and doesn't use her to get into some silly dance crew."

"HEY!" I said offended.

"Sorry Austin the dance crew is not silly. Now Trent tell us what the heck we are doing here?!"

"No! Not until my friend gets home for now you can sit in this bloody basement." Trent said running up stairs.

"You can't scare we already know it ketchup!" Dez yelled up stairs.

"Aw man." Trent said at the top of the stairs and then he closed the door.

"Hey Austin, want to come to our room?" the red hair girl said

"No thanks guys." I said. Then I felt something on my back of my neck as I shook it to say no. I thought it was my shirt tag, but then I put my hand on my neck to find out it was a piece of paper. I wanted to read it but I didn't want the girls to see. "Actually I will be up stairs in a few you guys go wait for me." I said.

"YES! Guards come help us set up the room for Austin" They said while running up stairs and the guards behind them. Then we were all alone.

"Austin you aren't seriously going up to the little brat's rooms." Ally asked

"No well I am not sure I just really wanted to show you guys this paper I found."

"Ok" Ally said. Then I showed them the note. It said:

_**Hi who ever saw this please let it be the A&A team. Ok so guys we put this note here because we know exactly where you are we can kind of see the future, now I would just like to say something before you see your kidnapper. We can't say who your kidnapper is or it might mess up time. We can't even say where we are and who we are or else we will get in trouble. Let's just hope you recognize the writing. Ok here what you have to do so this can turn out better than we saw it… YOU ALL MUST TRUST NO ONE. THAT MEANS ALLY YOU CAN'T GO ALL SOFT ON ANYONE NO SECOND CHANCE ETHIER YOU MAKE IT OUT OF THIS HOUSE ALIVE OR DEAD. I KNOW IT SEEMS NOT SCARY BUT THAT IS JUST A COVER UP. LAST THIS IS JUST THE BEGINNING!**_

Ok all I can say is whoa! Trust no one what did the person mean and who is this person. The part that scared us the most is that this was just the beginning I really hope that just a stupid cheesy line from a movie. Then I heard someone scream "I AM HOME!" then I heard girls saying "DADDY!" I guess it was time to face our kidnapper…. CRAP!

**OK I AM SO SO SO SO SO SORRRRRRRY! I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE I COULDN'T THINK OF IDEAS PLUS OUR LABTOP DOESN'T WORK. NOW I KNOW I SAIDI WILL PUT THE KILLERIN THIS CHAPTER BUT I DECIDE NOT TO SINCE THIS IS GOING TO BE ENDING SOON. ANYWAYS THANKS FOR EVERYTHING! SORRY FOR MISTAKES AND SORRY THERE IS BARELY AUSLLY BUT THERE IS TREZ!**


	29. Chapter 29

**THANKS FOREVERYTHING LUV YOU GUYS! SORRY FOR A LATE UPDATE. I WAS BUSY GETTING READY FOR SCHOOL! BEFORE READDING THIS CHAPTER LET ME JUST SAY NONE OF THE STUFF ABOUT WHITNEY HOUSTON WAS TRUE IT IS ALLL FAKE! IT JUST A LITTLE PART IIN MY STORY AND I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS!**

"Hi girls!" the voice said. Then I heard the door open and someone walk down the stairs. Then are killer came in sight and he looked like Ally. He had brunet hair which came down like my hair. He was wearing jeans a black leather jacket that came over his red T-shirt. He looked at us with his brown eyes.

"Hi Ally, Austin, Dez and Trish." Said the guy.

"The names Jaden." Said Jaden.

I don't care what your name is, you fricken kidnapped us, what the heck do you want with us?" Yelled Trish.

"Well first come in this room." Jaden said leading us into a black room. I would describe it but everything was black. Then he turned on the lights and took a seat. He gave us this creepy smile. "I want you dead!"

"You want us dead! Why?" We all yelled.

"You see we have been doing a lot research on you all. After you hulmiated Trent he came to me for a job in science. It turns out he was good at science. Then our company was wondering if we could make a chemical to make me people younger. We all tried but it never worked. Then we heard that Whitney Houston had died and that everyone wanted her body. Then we tried a brain transplant with that person and Whitney it worked, then we gave Whitney's body a makeover and now that person lives in the world and looks young when she is really 80 years old. So then after Trent suggested to me we get you four and do the same thing. I first was against it then a person offered us ten million dollars if we do this. First we thought that maybe if we get Tilly to put you in jail you guys would go insane and do suicide, but then we saw what type of jail they put you in and how it was all fun. Next our plan for Miranda to kill Ally with the knives and then you all kill yourself because you can't live without Ally. Next our plan was for Miranda and Jason to leave you in the forest to rot and die, but they got lost too. Then our next plan was for Ethan and Brooke to kill you all, but they aren't has strong as they said. Our last plan was for Ethan to blow you all up, but Austin saw. All throughout the whole adventure you all got knives and notes to scare you and make you paranoid so you would end up killing yourself. Instead of us doing it, you guys just ignored it. Anyways when we were spying on you guys we notice that you have made some enemies, so we gave them a call and now they all want revenge on you. Why the deuce didn't you guys just die?! Now little old me has to go and kill you myself! It is horrible!" Jaden said.

"Ok we understand why our enemies want to kill us but why do you want to kill us you don't even know us!" I asked. Then Jaden gave Ally a creepy look and his face turned into a black scaly monster.

"Remember me?" Jaden asked Ally. She screamed.

"You took my brother!" Ally yelled. Then she got a look so cold in her eyes and punched Jaden nose so hard it broke. Jaden turned back and screamed for a little while then his nose healed right there on the spot.

"Wrong." Jaden said and then morphed into a younger him.

"Hi Aey want to pay tag! Do you wemember me?" Younger Jaden said.

"Oh my god it's you! What did they do to you?" Ally asked tears flowing down her eyes. Then Jaden morphed back into himself.

"You NEVER came back for me! You never cared about me! Are parents adopted another brother and you loved him more than me you treated him like royalty you totally forgot about me! Never came to visit my grave. You were always with Max! So when I turned five I vowed to get revenge and then I accepted my new life. The black monster was my dad he taught me how to morph into things. I had a mom too she taught me science. Then they died, but then I became the youngest and smartest scientist in the world! So now it is time for me to get revenge big sister." Jaden said. Ally looked so shock. Actually change that we all looked shock. Ally never said her parents adopted another brother.

"I am sorry! I know we replaced you but we all still love you. Wait my brother's name is Cameron."

"I changed it! Now shut up I don't want to hear your crap! It too late I already killed mom and dad. Now it time for you." Jaden yelled.

"Wait you killed my mom and dad too!" I yelled.

"Yeah that was Trent idea. Now that were done chatting it time for you to all meet you enemies and it's time for you all to die" Jaden yelled. Then he pulled down a curtain and behind was all enemies. The people that shocked us were Kira, Dallas, Ethan, Miranda, Cassidy, and Jason.

"Ok. Ally you're against all of Austin Ex's, Cassidy, Tilly and Me! Austin you have all of Ally's ex, crushes, and Trent. Dez you have Trent and chuck. Last Trish you have Austin's old manger. Now let the fights begin."

"Guys get each other enemies I will get Ally's and she will get mine. Dez get Trish's and Trish get his." I yelled at them.

I went over to block Ally from Brooke swinging a knife at Ally. I looked at her and she melted. Just like Brooke all the other girls did the same thing except Tilly she threw a dagger at Ally heart. Ally did a back flip and she missed. WHOA! Where did Ally learn that? Then Ally came in front of me to block Dallas and Ethan. She gave them the cutest look and they melted just like everyone else. Then Trent came for me I punched him while Ally kicked him he fell to the ground.

"Fight them you bunch of love sick puppies" Yelled Jaden.

Then they all started to fight back our plan started to fail. I was right now punching Ally's ex and crushes. Ethan and everyone started throwing daggers at me a bunch of them scarped me. I was bleeding a lot. I waited until they were done. I picked up the knife and threw them into everyone in my way legs.

Ally Pov!

I was right now flipping and doing the matrix all around, dodging the daggers. I was doing well, until I felt a sharp pain in my arm. I looked behind to find Tilly. She had just stuck an arrow in my harm. I was now pissed off. I didn't cry or scream I took the arrow out and I quickly saw that Austin was stabbing people in the leg. So I took the arrow and stuck it in Tilly until I felt something hard. It seemed like a bone. I was too mad to feel guilty or disgusted. I looked at around at all of Austin ex's. Then I saw it by Kira a bow to use my arrow in. I dove into between people and grabbed it. I started making arrows fly everywhere hitting anyone in my way.

"Ally watch it!" I heard Austin whined.

"Sorry!" I said blushing.

Then I kept throwing arrows knocking down people.

Trish's Pov!

I was punching, kicking and slapping that old wicked hag everywhere. She was fighting back with a sword, luckily I was dodging her hits, but I had to find another sword before I turned into chopped up liver.

"Trish!" Dez yelled and threw me num chucks!

"Thanks!" I yelled back.

I started swing that thing all around, but she was backing me into a corner. I was trapped then I saw it a ladder. I climbed it and there was a little path, but if we took two steps to the left or right we would fall. I couldn't fight on that I would die. Then Austin's old manger came and started jabbing the sword everywhere. I started walking backwards swinging the num chucks all over. She jabbed me in the arm with her sword. It hurt like he- (well since I can't swear because Ally will read this. Let just say heck.) I took the num chuck and slapped her against the face so hard skin started peeling off. EW! Then she jabbed me and I started to fall. I grabbed on to a pole. She started laughing. I didn't know what to do, but then I saw Ally throw and arrow down there so I decide to throw my num chucks at Austin manger. It hit her and she fell to her death.

Dez Pov.

I was currently fighting Trent and Chuck. I was kicking them and punching them. I was punching Trent. When I saw Trish hanging for her life on a pole. I ran under her.

"Trish! Fall I will catch you" I said.

"What?" Trish said. I was about to repeat what I said, when Trish dropped. Before I could catch her she fell right on Chuck's head crushing him.

"Oh my god Trish are you okay?" I asked

"Yeah! His face cushioned my fall!" Trish said. Before I could say something else I smelt a fire. Then I noticed everyone had left except Austin and Ally.

Austin Pov

Ally and I fighting when everyone started to run. At first we thought it was because they gave up, but boy were we wrong. They had lit something on fire.

"Ally you stay with Dez and Trish I am going to see what they lit on fire." I said running towards the door. I opened it and everything was on flames there was a note.

_**Good luck getting out! Everything is on fire! And if the fire reaches the gasoline bottle goodbye Austin and Ally team muhahaha.**_

_**-Jaden!**_

**OMG YAY! I got this chapter done. Is the A&A team going to come out alive? Is someone going die? I don't know stay tuned for the next chapter READ REVIEW FOLLOW FAVORITE THANKS FOR EVERYTHING PEACE!**


	30. Chapter 30

**~HELLO BABY! IT IS ME! HEY DID YOU GUYS HEAR AUSTIN AND ALLY SAVED A LIFE! WHOOOO! ANYWAYS I MIGHT CHANGE THE TITLE ANY IDEAS? NOW, LAST TIME WE LEFT OFF WHERE THE GANG WAS TRAPED IN A HOUSE ON FIRE! LET'S SEE HOW THEY GOT OUT OR IF THEY EVEN GET OUT!**

CHAPTER WHAT? OH YEAH CHAPTER 30!

AUSTIN POV.

I walked back to the others. Then I read them the letter.

"Guys the whole house is on fire except this room, but if we stay the smoke will kill us." I said. They gave me panic looks we had just got bruised and scared a lot and now we have to find a way to escape a burning house. This was just great. If you didn't notice I was being sarcastic.

"What idiot would light there house on fire. No offenses Ally but you're related to psycho maniac. Wait you never told me you had a brother you owe me an explanation!" Trish said.

"No time for that! We have two options stay in here and let smoke fill our lungs and die or go out there in the fire and find a window or something to get out of here." Ally said taking charge.

"Let's go see if we can find something out there." I said.

"What? Do you want us to burn and die?!" Trish yelled.

"No but we will die in here!" I yelled.

"We will die faster out there I am staying in here."

"I agree with Trish. I don't want to die!" Dez said putting an arm around Trish.

"Guys we might die either way, but I agree with Austin because even though we might die maybe we can find an opening up stairs." Ally said

"Well, whatever I am staying here with Dez and avoiding the fire." Trish said.

"Guys please let's not spilt up I don't want to lose you guys!" Ally said.

"Sorry Ally I am staying here. You can go with Austin holler if you see an opening." Trish said.

"Fine! If you die down here, I want to say that you were the best friend ever you helped me through all my tough times. You will always be my best friend. Dez you were a good friend crazy but funny and fun. I will miss you if you guys die! Bye!" Ally sighed giving Trish and Dez a bear hug.

"Same for you. I will miss your dorkines! Stay safe! Bye!" Trish and Dez said while hugging Ally. Then I joined the group hug.

"Ok guys were going to go out there. Dez you were the best friend I could ever have. Trish you were the best manager I could ever have! Bye!" I said taking Ally's hand.

"Austin you were a great client I will miss you and your amazing music Bye!" Trish said.

Austin you were my best friends and I could always give you my pants! If I die, you can get my room, TV, games and stuff animals. Austin let's do one more what up!" Dez said. Then I did our What up hand shake and stepped out into the fire.

Ally and I immediately broke into coughs when we stepped out of the room. Everything was orange and red. Ally looked terrified. I didn't know where to step.

"Austin I remember hearing if you run really quickly through fire it won't hurt as much." Ally said coughing. I gave her a 'are you sure' look. She shook her head.

"Ally we have to get up stairs somehow either we run through the fire or go slow looking for places that aren't on fire." I said coughing.

"Let's run because we have to get out before the gasoline bottle explodes."

We ran through the fire the bottom of our pants burning. We were trying to shake our legs to get the fire off. Maybe Dez and Trish were right about staying because the fire felt horrible! Ally and I had made it to the stairs.

"Austin I'm going to try crawling up the railing. It is not on fire." Ally said sounding like she had a sore throat. Then she jumped on railing getting in to a crawling position. Luckily the railing was wide enough for her to crawl up. She almost was at the top when the fire started to reach the railing and she got burned. What was I doing? I was running in circles trying to get fire off of me while taking glances at Ally. Then she squeaked "Austin I made it! Your turn!" I was trying not to talk so I shook my head and pointed at the railing. It was on fire. I couldn't go it was too late. Ally nodded and gave signal saying run up the stairs. I ran up the stairs.

Then we opened the door to find a kitchen. Then I saw the oven they had stuffed a bunch of wood and paper in it. Plus on top of the cupboards there was a bottle labeled gasoline. So I ran over to it even though the flames were up to my waist I got it and put it in the fridge the only thing that couldn't burn a lot. Then I saw the door down the left hall to get out; I took Ally hand and went over there. I tried opening it, but it was lock from the inside and there was nothing to unlock it. So I took Ally's hand again and ran down the right hall into a dining room. There was a chandelier. I had seen this in this in movies where they hang on to a chandelier and swing to get the other part of a room. I jumped on to the table which wasn't on fire yet and I hung on to chandelier swinging myself to the other side. I jumped and caught on to the next room door. I saw Ally doing the exact same thing, but she couldn't jump because I was in the way. I looked and saw a stair case I jumped on the ground and ran to it. I did the exact same thing Ally did earlier. Ally followed me, by now our lungs were burning!

**Ally Pov**

I was following Austin. I have to say he was good at getting over the fire. He had gone in the girl's room when we got up stairs. I just had to stop walking, running and jumping so I did and my ankles started to burn like crazy, I didn't care. I was tired my lungs felt like they were going to burst. I was starting to see dots my burns were starting to sting. Then I saw it a brown string hidden really well. I remembered while growing up Jaden and I would color the string to match with the colors of the wall so when we played hide and seek nobody would see the string that led to the attic and so nobody would ever find us. So I went in the girls room pulled Austin with me and pointed at the string. He saw it and pulled on it and there it was the ladder to the attic. We climbed the ladder. We went in the attic and saw it had no fire, but it had a bunch of explosives. I saw Austin almost step on the pink fluffy stuff and I remembered falling through the attic when I little and stepped on to it and how I had to get forty stitches. I tried to say stop, but nothing came out. So then I jumped getting his attention. I shook my head and pointed at the fluffy pink stuff. He nodded then I saw more dots and everything became a white haze and my lungs were going to explode! Then my eyes rolled to the back of my head. Then everything went black.

**Done! Just kidding I can never do that you guys…. Let's see what Austin does!**

Austin Pov!

I saw Ally about to fall and I ran over to her and caught her. I looked at her eyes were shut. Oh my gosh Ally was going to die, no this can't happen. If she was going to die I would die with her! I slide down against the wall and held Ally while crying. Yes I know I said I don't cry, but wouldn't you cry if the girl you love was going to die.

_(_**Austin= this! **_Austin voice= this!)_

_You idiot!_

**Can you go away; I am not in the mood my girlfriend just died.**

_Exactly that is why you're an idiot. Check her heart beat then you can see if she died._

**I said GO AWA- Wait what she could be alive!**

_Yes now check her heart beat and pulse._

I listened to my annoying voice and he was right she wasn't dead she had a heart beat and pulse! Stupid Jaden! Why did he want to kill his sister, yes she forgot about him, but that is totally normal! I was so mad I kicked a dynamite it rolled down the ladder into the fire and then the whole area down there exploded. It left a hole showing the kitchen. I think we could find a way out of here with these dynamites, but I don't want Ally to die in her sleep. I hit her arm lightly nothing. I hit her harder nothing. How would she wake up? I kissed her on the forehead nothing again. I kissed her on the lips nothing. I wanted to give up but she was not dying while sleeping, so I slapped her I know it was wrong but I needed her to wake up! She fluttered her eyes.

"Ally no time to explain just stay on my back and don't fall off and don't go to sleep! Stay awake as long as possible!" I yelled. She nodded sleepily I hoped she heard me! Then she wrapped her legs around me really tight in a piggy back position. I collected all the explosive I could carry and started dropping some them into the fire making big holes in the house. The best one was kitchen hole we could drop down and land on the cupboard. I ran down the ladder dropped on to the counter. Thank god I didn't miss the cupboard. I ran on to the top of the fridge to on top of the counter. I then jumped down. I ran to the door and put most of the explosive I front of it. Then I ran back into the kitchen and jumped on to a counter.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

It was ear shattering sound. I think I went death wood flying everywhere and metal melting. Then I looked at the door and saw the explosive had melted a hole through the door! I ran through it and put Ally down on the front lawn! Her heart beat was there and she was awake.

"Ally I am going to find Trish and Dez. Do you want to come?" I asked.

"No Austin don't go, blow a hole in the house." Ally said. Catching her breath. She was right I could blow a hole and then go and find them. Wait I had nothing to light it except the fire in the house, so I ran over to the door stuck the tail of the explosive in and threw it at the house. Since it was one explosive it didn't make as big as a noise as the earlier explosion, but I could see Trish and Dez holding hands and sleeping. I hoped they weren't dead, but the fire in there wasn't that big I jumped in through the hole and ran over to them. I slapped them hard. Their eyes fluttered open.

"Sorry guys but come with me! We found an opening!" I said fast. They followed me and that's when I realized how we were supposed to get back up to the hole?

"Ally throw down so explosive." I yelled while backing up she threw one down making a hole for us to crawl out.

When we were on the grass we all tried catching our breaths.

"Austin what are we going to do now?" I heard Ally say and then a strange feeling of nausea came over me and then I felt light headed. Then before I knew it I was falling and everything was black.

**BOOM! Another chapter! Yay they got out but what is wrong with Austin and why did he faint or die? What are they going to do, what is going to happen next? You have to wait for the next chapter! I KNOW SOME OF THE ESCAPING PARTS MADE NO SENSE BUT I TYED MY BEST TO EXPLAI IT SO CUT ME SOME SLACK. (I think how they say it) GUYS I THINK I MIGHT CHANGE THE TITLE, I CHANGED THE SUMMARY, BUT I THINK I SHOULD CHANGE THE TITILE ANY IDEADS? PLEASE PM OR REVIEW ME SOME IDEAS! SORRY FOR MISTAKES. THANKS FOR EVERYTHING LUV YOU GUYS! READ REVIEW FOLLOW FAVORTE. BABYE!**


	31. Chapter 31

**HEYO I WOULD LIKE TO THANK MY ANONYMOUS**, **AustinandAlly-SiberianHuskys****AND MY GUEST REVEIWERS YOU GUYS ARE AUESOME!**** Ok guys this is just a little paragraph with Trez to see what was happening while Austin and Ally were out in the fire. Just so you know I am not good at Trez moments because Trish isn't into romantic as much as Ally and I have never see Dez be romantic to Trish, so it kind of harder, but here is my attempt.**

**Trish Pov.**

"Dez, do you think they are going to make it out alive?" I asked.

"I don't know but whatever happens I want you to know I love you so much and the reason I stayed is because I wanted to be with you if we die." Dez said. He looked so serious.

"Dez I love you too!" I said. Then I went over to his and hugged him. Then he kissed me. His lips were so soft. The smoke was starting to burn my lungs. So I had to pull away out of breath. I tried telling Dez that my lungs were burning, but nothing came out. He looked like he was trying to the same thing. Then I started to get sleepy so I decide to lie down. Then Dez took my hand and we fell asleep together.

**How was that horrible? I know but here a little Trez moment ok now on to where Austin passed out or died I don't know! **

Chapter 31

Ally Pov

"Austin!" We yelled.

What just happened? Austin was fine when we got outside. I ran over to my hurt boyfriend and I saw blood gushing. I took off his shirt off trying not to blush and there was a gash going down his chest plus it was burnt. It went down his chest which was close to his heart.

"Guys call 911! He is losing blood and the cut is next to his heart." I said.

"Ally we can't we don't have our phones." Trish said.

"What? Ok um…. Let's ask a neighbor to borrow there phone."

"Ally there is no houses on this street."

"How about we walk around and find one. Dez you get Austin and let's go."

Then we started walking. We were really slow since we all had cuts everywhere. I was hoping Austin was ok. Nothing no hospital or house.

"Ally, we have been walking for ten minutes and we see nothing!" Trish complained.

"Trish I know but we have to find something!"

"Ally there is nothing out here just accept he is going to die."

"TRISH! HE IS NOT GOING TO DIE! WE WILL FU**KING FIND SOMETHING IN THIS PIECE OF SH*T AREA!"

"ALLY THERE IS NOTHING OUT HERE!"

"GUYS! Calm down look at Austin he not saying anything." Dez said.

"Dez he is unconscious." I said. Then we walked for some more and nothing. I was starting to get headache, but I didn't care I just wanted Austin safe.

"Ally look there lights down there!" I looked and saw lights it looked like a city! Austin was not going to die. I grabbed Dez's hand and bolted down toward the light and the more I ran I saw cars and people. I was running so fast not caring about the bruises, burns and scars. I looked back and saw Dez holding Trish hand dragging her while I dragged him. I kept running lungs burning heart beating so fast again I didn't care all was on my mind 'Austin isn't going to die'. Then I finally came to the city tapping the first person I saw on the shoulder.

"Hi sir do you know where a hospital is from here!" I asked

"Get the F**k away from me!" The guys said. I don't know what is was but I got mad, so I took the guys blue tie and grabbed it hard making him almost choke.

"Look, my boyfriend about to die now I understand if you don't know where a hospital is, but you could say sorry I don't know, but saying get the F away is not nice so I will ask you again, do you know where a hospital is?" I said giving the man a death glare. He nodded quickly his eyes the size of saucer.

"It is down the street and take a left." The guy said. Then he left.

"Thank you!" I said looking innocent. Then we all walked down the street and took a left and there it was a hospital. I ran in.

"I need a doctor for him." I said pointing at Austin.

"You need money." The desk lady said.

"Do you really expect us to have money were just teenagers with no parents and we seriously need help. Please help him."

"No."

"You are sick women!" I yelled.

"Whoa what is going on?" said a young woman coming in she was a doctor.

"Our friend needs help we have no money and we just came out of a house which was on fire. We are pretty bruised please help us!" I pleaded

"Oh my gosh, come right away we will do anything to help a pretty lady like you."

"Thank you." I said. Then we were led into a blue room. It had doctor tools all over.

"Told you Trish. He will survive!" I whispered in her ear.

"Yeah I am sorry." Trish apologized in my ear. I nodded. Then I looked at the doctor checking Austin. She looked worried.

"So how do you know him?" The doctor asked

"He is my boyfriend" I said. I swear I thought I saw a look of envy in her eyes.

"Plus he is our best friend." Dez said putting his arm around Trish.

"Ok some surgeons are coming in to surgery on him. Do you guys want me to check your cuts out?" The doctor said.

"Yes." We all said.

"Ok you first." She said taking Dez. Leaving Trish and I in the room.

"Trish we should go and wait for him in the waiting room because the surgeons are going to come and do surgery." I said. She nodded and we went in the waiting room. It was purple with blue chairs and it had a little coffee table in the middle with magazine.

"Hey Ally remember when we little and see which model prettiest in the magazine, want to do that?" Trish asked. I nodded and she got a magazine. Then we started comparing Selena Gomez and Taylor Swift. I thought Selena was prettier but Trish thought Taylor Swift was. We did that for a couple minutes. Then Dez came back.

"I only needed a few stitches. Trish your next." Dez said. Then Trish got up letting Dez take her spot.

"Ally do you think Austin will be okay because then I will have no one to give my pants to or say What Up with." Dez said.

"Aw, Dez I think Austin will be fine." I said patting his back.

"Ok I am going to play rollercoaster with the bead thingy." Dez said pointing at that baby toy. I totally forgot what it was called. I decide to read a magazine. I read for a little about these friends Ross Lynch and Laura Marano and how everyone wants them to date, even I want them to date go Raura! Then Trish came in.

"I have to get stitches on my head. Ally the doctor wants you and Dez they are ready to do surgery on you." Trish said. I got up and walked into another blue room where I saw the doctor with a smug smile on her face.

"Sit down and raise your shirt." The doctor said.

"Um that's not necessary I don't have cuts there I just have them on my arm and legs." I said.

"I still need to check." She said lifting my shirt. I tried to pull it down but she had a tight grip on it. Then I felt a hand grab my boob. What the heck? This woman couldn't be the L word. I took my hand and slapped her and away.

"What are you doing? I don't see a cut there so you can stop." I said pulling my shirt down.

"Oh yeah I knew that I just needed to check. Now I need you take of your pants."

"No!"

"Look, the only reason your friend is getting help is because I let him in so ether you corporate with me or your friend dies." I had to save Austin so I took off my pants. Her hand ran over my private area. Then she started unbuckling her belt and sliding down my underwear. This seriously wasn't happening! Then I felt her lips on mine. My mind was dumb struck. I slapped her hard on the face.

"Ally, baby don't worry I won't hurt you!" she said

"NO! First off I have a boyfriend and second I am not into girls!" I said

"You will when I am done with you."

"No. now just tell me if need stitches." I said running across the room and getting a big pointy needle and pointing it at her throat.

"Ok! You need stitches." She said. Then I ran out of the room wanting to forget about what just happen.

Trish wasn't in the waiting room they must be giving her stitches. I sat in the waiting room and decide to watch the news and they were talking about us saying four mystery people were caught lighting someone house on fire and a neighbor had to call the fire department. That's when I saw it a bunch of houses, but those weren't there when we were trying to get help for Austin. Then Jaden pops on the screen saying that he was the neighbor that called the fire department and how he woke up seeing fire and knew he had to call 911. For second time that night I was dumb struck. This is what is going on in my mind…..

What? How? Lies! Jaden!

I was confused and tired and I just wanted to wake up and hope this whole thing was a dream and then before I knew it I was out like a light.

"Mam your friends are done would you like to see them." A surgeon said waking me up.

"Yes!" I said jumping for joy! Then I followed the surgeon into a room. There was Trish and Dez sleeping. Austin wasn't there.

"Where is my boyfriend?" I asked worry showing in my voice.

"Oh he is in the other room." Said the surgeon. Then she led me to Austin. There he was. I ran over to him and tried to feel for a heart beat nothing. I tried feeling a pulse nothing. NO NO NO NO NO NO NO HE CAN'T BE DEAD.

"Doctor. Can you check his heart beat?" I yelled. Then a doctor came in. it was a man.

"How can I help you." He said.

"I can't feel my boyfriend heart beat or pulse." I said about to cry.

"Oh my!" the doctor said and he plugged in the heart beating machine and that's when I heard it. BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP !

"I am sorry but he gone." Said the doctor.

**I can't say anything I just killed my favorite charter. I know this was long and boring. Anyways what will happen now that Austin gone or is he find out the next time in JAIL, CRUSHES, AND LOVE. NO hate to gay people. Anyways SORRY FOR THE MISTAKE AND I WON'T UPDATE UNLESS I GET 2 OR MORE REVIEWS! GUYS I FEEL LIKE I LOST SOME OF MY REVIEWERS IF THAT IS I AM SORRY YOU DIDN'T LIKE THE STORY.. I GUESS. ANYWAYS THANKS FOR EVERYTHING LUV YOU GUYS BYE!**


	32. Should I!

**Hey guys so um I was wondering do you like my story. I don't mean to sound greedy, but I have been writing this story for a little time and I get 1 review a chapter. I told my friend and they laughed at me because I have such little reviews and I have wrote a lot of chapters. Then I thought about it so should I delete the story. If yes then I will ****. So please tell me if I should or shouldn't I would really appreciate it. **

**Thx.. I guess**

**Bye….**


	33. Chapter 32 LUV YOU GUYS!

**AUSEOME YOU GUYS ARE AUESOME. I BROKE IN TO TEARS OF WHEN I SAW YOU'RE REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE RIGHT 1 IS BETTER THAN NONE. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH. MY FRIENDS APPOLGIZE LUV YOU GUYS! NOW BEFORE I GET EMOTIONAL LETS MOVE ON TO THE STORY!**

"NO! HE IIS NOT DEAD! After everything we have been through." I said crying and screaming uncontrollably.

"Ally what's wrong?!" Trish asked. I didn't say anything just pointed to Austin and the heart monitor. Then they saw it.

"AUSTIN!" They yelled.

"No my best friend. Please Austin wake up and start laughing. Please let this be a cruel prank." Dez said.  
"Austin you can't be gone you were an amazing friend and client please come back." Trish pleaded.

"Guys I don't mean to rude but can I talk to Austin alone." I asked.

"Sure." They said

"Austin you can't be gone I know your somewhere in there jamming your guitar and living the life. You are not dead I don't care what the heart monitor says you aren't dead. I love you you can't leave me! Do you hear me Austin I fricken love you! You can't leave me." I said getting over Austin and shaking him. Then I put my head on his chest and cried. That's when I saw it a needle labeled adrenaline. Now I might not be a doctor but I know that makes your heart beat fast and if Austin heart isn't beating it might get his heart beating faster. I raced over to it grabbed it and stuck it in his heart. Now you may think I'm crazy but if you have one chance to bring someone back to life you really cared about and it was sticking a needle in their heart would you do it? Exactly. I pulled it out. Nothing happened. I screamed and punched the wall while crying. Then a miracle happened I heard a beat and another one. HE WAS ALIVE. I ran over to him.

"Austin" I whispered cautiously poking him. I was freaking out, he came back to life.

"Yeah." I heard a horse voice.

"Austin!" I said jumping on him. He made an oof sound. Then he carefully and slowly wrapped his arms around me.

"Trish and Dez get your butts back in here!" I said. They raced in. They gasped.

"Austin!" They yelled coming in for a group hug.

"Awww... so sweet." Said a sarcastic voice. I turned around to find the doctor who touched my areas and stuff.  
Then it hit me it was her she killed Austin she was jealous that he was my boyfriend. She can touch my areas but she can't kill my boyfriend.

"You! You tried to kill Austin! You were jealous I had a boyfriend!" I yelled.

"Whoa Ally she killed Austin?!" Trish asked balling her hands into fist.

"Yes. She tried to kiss me earlier! She is gay. She wanted me to be her girlfriend so she killed Austin." I yelled.

"I only did it because I love you. I knew you way before him!" Yelled the doctor. Then I saw Austin trying to get up.

"Wait what? You just met me and Austin don't get up." I yelled. He huffed but laid back down.

"Ally I knew you at camp. I love you!" Said the doctor lady.

"What?" I said.

"He just said he loved from camp. Come on Ally keep up!" Dez said.

"Who are you?" I asked the doctor.

"You could have been mine if Blondie over here didn't try to ruin it!" The doctor lady said.

"Excuse me first off I am not gay. Second off I never knew you until today." I said.

"You knew me in camp don't you remember me?!" Ask the doctor lady and then she did something crazy she peeled off her skin or should I say mask because underneath was no other than...Elliot.

"You girl? How? I thought? Where? But?" I stuttered totally appalled.

"Yup miss me, baby?!" He said opening his arms. Then I remember he tried to kill my boyfriend. Plus he tried to do "it" with me. I ran to him shocking everyone.

"Ally!" Austin said.

"I knew you would choose me." Elliot said.

Then I kicked Elliot in the balls. Punched him in the Adams apple. So he started chocking. I punched him in the heart. I wanted him DEAD! I kept hurting him.

"You tried to have "it" with me plus you almost killed my boyfriend actually you did killed him! I hate you! You ba*tard. You son of a bi*ch! I hate you I hope you die and go to he*l." I screamed while crying. He was hitting me back it hurt. I didn't care he was going to die! Then Trish, Dez and Austin pried me off of him.

Then I ran out of hospital not knowing where I was going. I could hear Austin, Trish and Dez calling my name. I didn't stop I kept running. Until I was out in the middle of nowhere.  
"Ally!" Austin yelled catching up with me. He wrapped his arm around me. Then I remember he just got stitches and he had just ran after me at a fast speed he must be in pain. I felt horrible.  
"I'm sorry! I know you just got stitches and now I made you run after me all because I was being a baby." I said throwing my head against his chest.  
"It's fine Ally." He said soothingly.  
"Ally!" I heard Dez and Trish say.  
"I'm sorry guys. I made you run out here." I apologized.  
"Ally its fine." They said.

"Guys I just want to leave. I want to get out of where ever we are. Let's go to Hawaii or Las Vegas. I don't want to be chased by own brother saying he wants to kill me. I think I should leave. With me here I am putting you guys' danger. It's me Jaden wants.  
I will just go to him and let him kill me. If it keeps you guy safe I will be willing to do it. Beside it making up for the times I was a bad sister to Jaden." I said.

"What? Ally No!" They all said.

"Ally I love you I can't live without you! If it means running and fighting for the rest for my life I will do it just to be with you." Austin said.

"No Austin! Don't you understand if I don't leave you won't have a life anymore? None of you would he doesn't want to hurt us; he wants to KILL us for money! Maybe if I go to him. He will not get you guys!"

"Ally please don't go! You have been my best friend since kindergarten! I can't lose you!" Trish yelled. She was about to cry.

"I know Trish but it not right to have you guys risk your lives for me."

"Ally. Don't go stay we can all go back to Miami and be happy." Dez said.  
"I wish" I said.  
"Ally were going back to Miami!" Trish said changing the subject.  
"How?!" I asked.

"Well... remember when we were in Miami and Austin got fan mail some kid sent him $10,000 for him to write back to her. So I took it and kept it in my jeans. So now I am going to find an Airport and get us a flight back to Miami." Trish said and showed us.

"Trish" Austin whined.  
"Sorry, but it did come in handy." Trish said.

"Okay. Just don't say our real names. The police are after us again because they think we burned down Jaden's house." I said.  
"What?!" They yelled.  
"Yup. So my fake name is Allison" I said  
"OOOOOO...I want my fake name to be Dezomond!" Dez said.  
"Dez that is already your name and Ally isn't that your real name?" Austin asked.  
"Yes, but on my ID it says Ally." I said.  
"So does mine."  
"Dez you just said your ID say Ally!" Austin said.  
"No Austin I said my ID says Dez. And I thought I was the dumb one." Dez said. Austin burst out laughing.  
"Okay... Austin and Trish what's your fake names." I asked.  
"Auslly. They always say it in fan letters." Austin said.  
"Austin that is our couple name!" I said.  
"Ohhhhh, then I want my fake name to be Justin! I could say I am related to Jake T Austin!" Austin said.  
"Okayyy. Trish what's yours?" I asked.  
"Trishtiana!" She said.  
"Okay. Wait I am so stupid we need to change our looks!"  
"OMG! I saw this makeover shop when we were running after you we should totally go there." Trish squealed.  
"NOOOO!" Dez and Austin yelled.  
"Yes now come on. Lead the way Trish!" I said. Taking Austin hand and skipping back up the path I ran. I heard the boys sigh and say "Shopping sucks."

When we got to shop it was glamorous. It had clothes, shoes, jewelry, sun glasses and belts everywhere for boys and girls. We went in the very back where we saw a little guy. He looked like a fashion designer.

"Hi! Would you like a makeover? You girls could use some help on your hair. It only $20.00 for the four of you!" The fashion designer said. Trish and I nodded. Then he took us and put us in separate rooms. We found out his name was Kevin. Anyways I don't feel like boring you with these details on what he was doing to us so let's skip that part.

When I was done my hair was straight and he did the waterfall in my hair. I was wearing a strapless dark blue dress that came up to my mid thighs. Plus I had some black stilettos on. It was dazzling. [1]

Trish had on a pink sparkly dress. She had some peach stilettos on. Her hair was straight. She was breath taking. [2]

Austin had on the same type of clothes it just his hair had a tiny Mohawk in the middle of it. He looked sexy and cute. [3]

Dez looked the same. No matter how much we begged him he said he keeping his crazy suspender looks. So he had that but he does have a tiny goatee. It suited him well. [4]

"Okay. Now that we have the makeover. Can we go?" Austin asked.  
"No! We still have to get clothes. Now that we have money." Trish said.  
"It my money!" Austin whined.  
"Sorry Austin but we haven't been shopping in a while plus it is the first fun thing I have done out of a room since Alissa came!"  
"Okay fine but only 15 minutes." He said going to sit down with Dez.  
"Yay!" I said running off to try clothes on with Trish.

After Trish and I tried on everything on the store and brought a few items for us, we left. We were sitting in the airport, we had asked someone in the store if there was in and they gave us directions.

**Austin Pov.**

I was sitting in the airport with Ally while Dez and Trish slept.

"Ally what happened to me?" I asked.

"Austin you… died." Ally said on the verge of crying.

"How did I come back to life?" I asked. I knew it pained Ally to talk about my death, but I needed to know.

"I stabbed a needle in your heart it was adrenaline." She said.

"Ally you saved me. Without you I would have died. That why you can't leave us."

"No Austin without me you wouldn't have died because without me Elliot wouldn't want to kill you!"

"I would rather die than have you die. Now I have a question for you. Where the heck did you learn to fight like that?!"

"Well I learned the back flips from the gymnastic classes I took it when I was little. I was great, but I quit after Jaden died. I learned the fighting from watching you, Trish and Dez. Plus I read books on it and played computer games on it when we were in jail.

"Wow, you were pretty good when we fighting against our enemies and you almost killed Elliot when you punched him in the Adams apple. Remind me never to get you angry." I said. She burst out laughing and I joined her.

"Flight 62! The one going to Miami, Florida is boarding group 1." Yelled the lady over the speakers. That was us. We woke up Trish and Dez and bored the plane with four huge purses that held clothes and other things the girls bought.

**AGAIIN THANK YOU FOR THE REVEWS LOVE YA! OKAY SO ALLY BROUGHT UP LEAVING WILL SHE LEAVE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER I DON'T KNOW! WHO WILLTHEY MEET ON THE AIR PLANE.**

**Ally dress looked like what Laura wares to premier of cartoon network game award I don't know she is just standing in front of something that says cartoon network. **

**Trish is wearing the dress she wore in her music video... living your dreams**

**Austin Mohawk looks like the one he had when he was a kid.**

**Use your imagination.**

**If you want to see all of their outfits, I could send you pic!**

**100TH REVEIWER GETS A CHARTER IN THE STORY. SO IF YOU'RE THE HUNDERED REVIEWER SAY YOU'RE THE NAME YOU WANT AND YOU CAN BECOME A CHARTER IN MY STORY, BUT YOU WON'T SHOW UP UNTIL LATER IN THE STORY.**


	34. Chapter 34

I **AM SO SORRY GUYS! I WENT TO HAWAII TO CELEBRATE MY MOMS B-DAY AND HAD TO SPEND LOTS OF TIME WITH FAMILY. HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN THERE? IT SO MUCH FUN. ANYWAYS LETS SEE HOW TEAM A&A PLANE TRIP GOES...**

CHAPTER 3

GUESS WHO'S POV THIS IS?

Look at them board the air plane with their four purses. I saw people give the guys crazy looks. If I do say pointing at the girls was smart of Austin because they stopped looking and started Awwing for the guys' caring there bags. Disgusting! Good thing today was there death! Muhahahahhahaha! Now how shall I do it? A bullet to the face or maybe the plane 'accidentally crashing'. Oh my I can't wait to see there shock looks when they see I am here. I can't believe they thought the ten thousand dollars was real, it was obvious it was fake. The only reason they got on this plane was because of me and plus they fell into my death trap. Now I am going to go give them a visit.

"Hi. How are you doing?" I said creepily. Walking over to Ally's and Austin's seat.

"Fine. How are you?" Ally asked. What the deuce?! Did she not see who I was I know have to be disguised as a hot teenager, but doesn't she remember me I just saw her a day ago. I always knew she was retard.

"Good. So why you going to Miami?" I asked. My god was she... No way... she was blushing! Blondie over here was about to have a heart attack.

"Oh ya know family reasons."

"Oh. Well must I say your a pretty girl." The words I just said felt like sandpaper on my tongue. I only did it to get on Blondie nerves. He was trying to look calm but anyone can see right through him. I gave him a smug smile.

"Well I have to get to seat. Nice meeting you." I said then leaned down and kissed her hand. She smiled like a goof ball.

"Bye, but by the way I have a boyfriend." She said all loopy, but then saw Blondie's face and added the having a boyfriend. Ah... She had no idea what she was in for.

Austin Pov

I hate that guy! No one kisses my Ally except me. He sounded so familiar, but I couldn't remember his name. I looked at Ally she looked deep thought. Probably thinking about Mr. How are you doing guy. Then I saw she had a hole or something that stabbed in her arm and went deep. How the heck was she not feeling the pain? She looked clam as ever. Maybe she didn't know it was there.

"Ally you have a hole or something that stabbed you and it deep in your arm." I said worried.

"Yeah. It is from Tilly. I didn't want to get surgery after how they almost killed you." She said so calmly.

"Ally how are you not in pain?"

"I don't know Austin sometimes I feel pain and sometimes I don't. It is weird."

"Ally did you feel pain when you were younger?" I asked curious to know how she can't feel pain that much.

"Yes but after Jaden supposedly died I only felt it at times."

"Okay." After that she was silent. Then a guy on the speaker said "Ladies and Gentlemen we are about to take off and we are about to show the safety video."

"Yay! TV!" Dez and I said when the TV came down. Ally and Trish rolled their eyes. We all watched the video then the plane took off into the air.

"That video wasn't fun."

"Yeah." Ally said lost in thought. I could tell something was bugging her because normally she would give me a long speech on how the video supposed to be boring it was safety video.

"Ally what's wrong?" I asked.

"Austin. When ... Nothing" She had wanted to say something. I wonder what? I decide that I would pry her to tell me later. Right now I am going to watch the show on the TV. I sat back and watched Drake and Josh.

Dez's Pov!

Trish and I were sitting right behind Austin and Ally. We had just watched the safety video. Worst show ever. I can't believe Austin almost died. I could tell Austin was in a lot of pain from the surgery, but trying to hide it from Ally. Trish and I were fine just a little pain here and there.

"So Trish where did you really get that money, the tooth fairy?" I asked all excited knowing that she was lying when she told Austin and Ally the letter story.

"What do you mean and seriously the tooth fairy?! I would have to lose ten thousand teeth, you doof!" Trish said.

"Don't lie to me I know you got it from somewhere."

"Actually I don't know! I looked in my pocket and boom there it was. Then this story just popped into my head about a letter and it was like a memory, but now that I think about it how would it still be in my jeans after the fire it should have burned. It is weird. Do you think someone put it there to help us because they know what's happening to us like maybe the people who wrote that note while we were in Jaden's house!" Trish said snapping her fingers and petting an invisible beard.

"Maybe but let's not think about that let's just enjoy the plane ride." I said. Then I put an arm around her and she put her head on my shoulder and fell asleep.

We woke up to screaming and crying.

**Austin Pov**

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to Ally screaming. People were telling me to shut her up. I shook her lightly, she wasn't waking up. She was hurting herself. Grabbing her neck, nails digging in her skin and hitting herself. I brought her body into my chest muffling her screams and held her hands. I started patting the back of her head and whispered over and over again. "Al's it okay. I'm here. You're safe. Dream of pickles!" She slowly calmed down her screams stopped and now she was just crying. Then she stopped and her head popped up.

"Hey!" She said. Did she not remember her nightmare and screaming? She smiled. "Why is everyone looking at us?" She asked.

"No reason just that they recognize us." I lied not wanting her to remember her night mare. Then the plan started to tilt a lot.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we having a few technical difficulties so yeah just stay calm and keep you seat belts fasten." Said the pilot.

I looked at Ally she looked like she was going to freak. Then she started crying like crazy.

"Ally!" I yelled.

"Austin I remember this I saw it in one of my nightmares except Jaden was here! He wanted to kill all of us especially me and he ended up accomplishing his goal." She looked terrified.

"Ally do you really think Jaden on this plane." I asked nervously. "Yes!" She yelled. Then we started scanning the room. There was a guy that changed into a black monster then a hot teenager. It was him, the guy that kissed Ally!

"Ally you know the guy that flirted with you. That was him."

"Austin you can't-" Ally said getting cut off when I turned her head to the guy and then his head turned into the monster again.

"Holy pickles!" Ally exclaimed. Then time froze.

It was just Ally, Jaden and I.

"Well, well, took you that long enough. Retards. It's too bad you're going to die on this plane." Jaden said.

"Shut up Jaden." I said.

"Jaden are you really going to kill all these innocent people to just kill us." Ally said.

"Oh sweet Ally caring about other people lives more than yours and to answer your question yes." Jaden said.

"Dude didn't your parents teach you manners or respect. You don't go around killing people." I said.

"No what are those words you speak of? Didn't your parents teach you kill everyone who annoys you."

"No they taught me manners and respect. How did you get a job with that attitude?"

"Simple I am the youngest scientist in the world and I am pretty smart. Plus I made my company earn lots of money."

"Oh cool. Do you think you can tutor me in science?"

"Yeah sure anytime. Just call Jaden and I will appear."

"Good because I am failing science I don't even know what an atom is."

"Ooo that bad uh…Wow."

"AUSTIN! IF YOU DIDN'T REALIZE HE IS ABOUT TO KILL US! Ally yelled.

"One second Ally I don't want to fail science let me get this dude's number." I said. Then a pen poofed out of nowhere and Jaden wrote down his phone number.

"You know if you weren't going kill us we would totally be good friends."

"Yeah… too bad. I mean I promised Trent I would kill ya" Jaden said.

"Yeah dude I kind of understand I mean if I promised Dez to kill chuck I would do it I think. So how did you pause time and how are you about to kill us?

"Well you know I am really smart young scientist so I have my ways and plus being this freaky monster I can sometimes make people die."

"Interesting"

"AUSTIN!" Ally yelled.

"Oh yeah that right it time to kill you." Jaden said. Then we unfroze time and started freaking out. We can't die! I looked at Dez and Trish kissing.

Then the plane started to fall...

**Teehee cliffte are they going to survive? Is someone going to get injured badly? Is someone going to save the day?! I don't know read to find out! On the next chapter of Jail, crushed and Love! I AM SO SORRY FOR LATE UPDATEANYWAYS I TRIED TO MAKE UP FOR A LONG CHAPTER! I WONT UPDATE UNTIL MAYBE WEEKEND SCHOOL AND EVERYTHING. Sorry for mistakes! TANX****XX FOR EVERYTHING ****LUV YOU GUYS! 3 XOXO… WOW I SOUND SO GIRLY ( NO HATE TTO GIRLY GIRLS!) LITTLE INSIDE JOKE FOR MY FRIENNDS…. **


	35. Chapter 35

**Let me first say I give you guys permission to kill me, but it really hard to update when you have school especially when it all new to you. Anyways I worked on this forever and then some of my good parts of the story got deleted it was horrible; I just wanted to throw my laptop and phone across the room I was so sad. I almost quit writing this because I couldn't remember what I had wrote, but I remember what you guys said and how you guys loved it and didn't want me to delete it. So I wrote it again I am really sorry it took forever. I hope you like it again SO SORRY I DIDN'T UUPDATE LOV YOU GUYS! **

**P.S my chapter might be numbered wrong. Sorry!**

**P.S it gets just a little inappropriate. Just a warning but it not that bad.**

**Last time on jail, crushes and love!**

**AUSTIN!" Ally yelled. **

**"Oh yeah that's right it's time to kill you." Jaden said. Then we unfroze time and started freaking out. We can't die! I looked at Dez and Trish kissing. **

**Then the plane started to fall...**

**Austin Pov**

I looked at Ally who looked terrified. Then she turned to me.

"Austin, do you really think we're going to die?!" Ally asked.

"Maybe Ally, but if we do I have to say I love you so much there no time to tell you all about how I feel for you but I love you so much!" I said and wrapped my arms around her. I know it was a cheesy thing to say, but we were falling through the sky so fast I couldn't think of anything else.

"Austin I love you too, but if I die I'm glad it's with you!" Ally said planting a kiss on my lips.

"Trish! I love you! Also I want you to know I fried your favorite pair of shoes." Dez yelled. I saw Trish's face go from aw to piss off.

"Aw I love... Wait YOU DID WHAT I SWEAR IF WE SURVIVE THIS, YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!" Trish said grabbing his collar. I looked at Ally she rolled her eyes.

**Ally Pov.**

After Trish calmed down, I heard her tell Dez "He shouldn't kill us if he wants our bodies because they will be crushed."

"Trish! That is it!" I said!

"What?" Trish said.

"We have to tell Jaden why he can't kill us."

Then Snap!

I couldn't see a thing.

"What could you want I heard my name and tell in the same sentence?" a voice like Jaden said.

"Yeah you did but why can't I see anything." I asked.

"You are all blinded. I don't want you to see my lair and I!"

"Okay. Anyways Trish said that you couldn't kill us because if you do our bodies. Will be crushed by plane parts and I don't think the person who buys our bodies would like a bruised up body!" I said.

"We can just stitch you up."

"Yes but the person will still feel the pain of stitches."

"Well...um...we will..."

"Exactly!"

"Now let us land safely in Miami!" Trish yelled.

Then quicker than two shakes of a duck's tail we were out of there back in our seats relaxing.

**Austin Pov**

Wait we weren't falling or going back up. No one was screaming time was frozen. Come to think of it when we were falling we fell pretty fast but then it slowed down it must have been Jaden having second thoughts about killing us all. Then like on cue the plan floated back in the sky. Time unfroze and then people started screaming, but shushed because they were back in the air. I have to admit it was pretty funny. Then I sat back watched the TV. While Ally snuggled into my chest.

When we exited the plane we saw paparazzi. They were sitting in airport chairs waiting for someone. I wonder who? I was a little shock when I walked out and no one started taking picture of the great Austin Moon! Then someone started to walk over to me. I started thinking of possible possess when the guy wearing black with a camera in his hand asked "Hey do you know if an Austin Moon was on this plane?"

"Um…Yeah because I am him!" I said about to do a pose.

"Kid! I am not joking I need to know it my job there's a rumor that in some unknown town they saw him at the airport coming to Miami."

"I am not joking either. I am Austin Moon!" I said. I can't believe this guy. I don't look that different.

"Kid stop playing games with me!"

"I am not. Let me get Dez." I said and like on cue Dez exited the plane.

"Yeah Austin" Dez said.

"Tell this dude I am Austin Moon!"

"Yeah this is Austin Moon! We might look different but it because we-" Dez said.

"That because we are crazy people and we believe we are Austin, Dez, Trish and Ally. Sorry to bug you now let's get back to our mental hospital." Ally said cutting of Dez.

"Ally what are you talking about?!" Dez and I asked.

"You say nothing to paparazzi and you get a surprise tonight." Ally said whispering in my ear sexily. That was the sexiest voice I have ever heard. I looked like a little boy on Christmas Eve. I couldn't wait for tonight! By the look on Dez face Trish had done the same thing to Dez.

"Well like I said sorry to bug you. Bye! Come on boys." Ally said starting to skip down the airport hallways. I walked over to Dez while Trish caught up with Ally. Then a bunch of girls with suit cases walked by stared at us and burst out laughing. Uh what was so funny? I checked everything. No burger hanging down my nose. My fly was zip. Then I saw it my pants looked bigger in my private area.

"Dez we might need to cover up our lower area." I whispered to Dez. He just nodded. I ran over to the girls.

"Hey Ally do you have anything to cover our lower area." I whispered in her ear. She looked down and burst out laughing. Then Trish looked at Dez and she burst out laughing too.

"Allyyyyy!" I whined. She just kept laughing and handed me two black jackets from one of the purses. Then Dez and I grabbed them and wrapped them around waist, while the girls laughed their heads off.

"Hey Austin what do we do now?" Ally asked as we stood outside the airport.

"Let's go to my house. I really don't want to put Dez or Trish's parents in danger."

"True." Ally said and with that we to a cab to my house.

When we go to my house Trish, Dez and Ally sat in the living room while I sprinted up the stairs into my mom and dad's room. I grabbed my mom's favorite perfume, my dad and Moms uniform they wore at their job, my dad's favorite tie and last I grabbed all the pillows and blankets off their bed and went to my room.

**Ally Pov.**

I saw Austin dash up the stairs. I knew exactly what he was doing. I really wanted to run after him, but before I could comfort him Dez and Trish grabbed my arm and said "Give him some alone time." I nodded my head and sat down to watch TV with them.

After an hour of TV I snuck out and went in the kitchen to make some pancakes for Austin. When I finished I sprayed a bunch of whip cream on it and went up the stairs. I went into Mike and Mimi's room. I looked all around no Austin. Then I heard a faint sniffle coming from the room down the hallway. I followed the sound and it led me too Austin room. I looked around until I saw a peek of blonde hair sticking out from his closet. I opened the closet to find Austin facing the wall. I just sat right by him.

**Austin Pov.**

I heard someone coming so I peeked out the crack of my closet and there I saw amber brown hair. I knew it was Ally. So I turned around to face the other way so she couldn't see me like this. Then she sat down and I smelled pancakes but I still couldn't let her see me like this.

_(_Austin = This)

_**(This Austin conscious= this)**_

_**YOU IDOIT SHE WASN'T BORN YESTERDAY SHE KNOWS YOU'RE CRYING.**_

No she doesn't**.**

_**Then why would she come and find you?**_

I don't know!

_**Exactly, now turn around and talk to her. **_

Fine but if she calls me a wimp. I am going to kill you.

_**You do realize you will be killing yourself.**_

Yes! Now SHUTUP!

Then I did what the voice inside my head said to do and turned around to find Ally just sitting there quietly.

"I miss them." I croaked.

"Same, but Austin we got each other instead of some people who got no one. We also have Trish and Dez." Ally said.

"Your right. I have you, Trish and Dez!" I said,

"Yeah."

"Ally do you think I am a wimp for crying." I said.

"No Austin you have gotten us out of a house on fire I could never think you're a wimp. You are my hero." She said sounding like the princess in movies. Then she crawled in my lap and kissed me on the cheek. I kissed one forehead and before you knew it we were knocked out.

**Okay guys I am going end this part of the chapter here I have the other parts done so you don't have to wait a week and all. It just way too long to read in one chapter. So I broke it up anyways sorry mistakes. ALSO SO SORRY FOR IT TAKING FOREVER DUMB SCHOOLL AND ALL THE WORK! THANX FOR EVERYTHING LUV U GUYS! **


	36. Chapter 36

I woke up and started to get up, but then I felt clothing on my head. Then I remembered I slept in my closet with Ally. I looked in my lap to find a wide awake Ally.

"I'm hungry" I whined.

"Well then eat this" Ally said giving me the pancakes she made. I dove my head in them. For a night old pancakes they were delicious! When I brought my head up, whip cream from my lip when flying everywhere. My clothes had little whipped cream specks. I laughed.

When I finish eating my pancakes, I notice Ally still had whip cream on her. So I started giving her little kisses to eat the whip cream. I started on her nose and went down her neck and last I kissed her lips. She kissed back with lust. She put her hands in my hair and played with it. I did the same to her hair twisting it. Ally started to unbutton my shirt. I started taking of her shirt. I slipped her clothes off so she was just in her black bar and she slipped my shirt off so I was just bare chest. Then she opened her mouth letting me slip my tongue in to her mouth. While kissing I took off her bra and started to play with her boobs. Then she moaned my name really loud and sexy. Then she stopped kissing me.

"I'm so sorry." She said her cheeks bright red.

"For what?" I asked.

"For... you know…moaning really loud.

"Ally. I love when you moan don't be embarrassed. See look I will do it." Then I moaned her name trying to sound sexy. She burst out laughing.

"What you don't like my moan?!" I asked playfully pouting.

"No I love your moan! It is just funny."

"Hey don't you owe me a surprise."

"I gave it to you. It was the pancakes!"

"What Alllllly!" I whined.

"ALLY! AUSTIN!" Yelled Trish and Dez.

"Were in here." We said. Running out of the closet to sit on my bed.

"Austin do you see my bra?" Ally asked fumbling to put on her top.

"Yeah here you go." I said tossing it to her while putting on my shirt. When we finished getting dress Trish and Dez came in.

"Guys let's do something fun today. It the first day we are back home and nothing has tried to kill us!" Trish said.

"Yeah sure what do you have in mind?" Ally asked.

"An amusement park!" Trish said.

"YAY!" Dez and I said.

"NOOOOOO!" Ally yelled.

"Come on Ally it is not going to be that bad."

"Yes it is! Do you not remember 5th grade."

"Ohh yeah that was hilarious!"

"Wait what happened in 5th grade?" Dez asked.

"Well I was in fifth grade and my choir got to go to Bush Gardens. So did Trish's Drama classes to perform. We performed and then ate hotdogs and soda. That day I ate a lot of candy. Then Ethan the cutest boy in choir walked up to me. He must have liked me because he invited me to come on a roller-coaster with him and his friends. So we were on the roller-coaster he took my hand. I thought it was the best day ever, but what I didn't realize this roller-coaster was called the SheKira. It was a crazy one. I was on the ride trying to hold my guts in as soon as we hit the big drop I vomited all over Ethan. I was so embarrassed. He let go of my hand and at the end he went up to me and started cursing at me calling me a nerd. Sadly Trish was in the bathroom while this was happening. I didn't know what to do until this blonde kid came in and defended me and punched Ethan in the nose. He was so sweet he helped me clean up the vomit over me. I wish he was at my school that year because it was horrible. Luckily I had Trish but it was still pretty bad. So now I hate roller-coaster because I am afraid I am going to embarrass myself again!" Ally said. It was strange I remember defending and punching a guy in the nose when I was little for a girl. I also helped the girl clean up vomit Maybe I have a twin!

"Wow...Ally that's must have sucked but you have me and I swear I will not curse at you if you vomit on me." I said.

"Yeah Ally there no one that going to yell at you." Trish said.

"Yeah please come!" I begged.

"I am sorry but I can't, but I am fine if we go the library." Ally said.

"Okay fine." I said.

"What Austin!" Dez and Trish said.

"Guys let's just got the library."

"Yay! I will get changed!" Ally said she ran to get changed.

"Austin what the heck?! What about the roller-coaster!" Trish said.

"We are, but ally thinks we are going to the library."

"Ohhh okay." They said.

After we all got ready we got in the car. Ally was literally bouncing. Then I took the street pass the library.

"Austin the library is back there."

"I know we are going somewhere better."

"We aren't..."

"Yup here we come Bush Gardens!" Trish yelled.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Please turn around please!" Ally said crying. Trying to open the lock door and banging on the windows.

I pulled over to the side of the street and switched places with Trish and Dez and sat in the back of my parent's minivan.

"Dez. Trish I can't go through with this. Just turn around." I sighed.

"No! I am sorry Ally but you have to face your fear!" Trish said speeding down the road. Ally didn't say anything. She wiped her tears away and just looked out the window.

**Ally Pov.**

I don't know what to think my boyfriend tricked me. My friend is about me enter Bush Gardens. I honestly don't know why I am crying. It just every time I think of amusement park I font know if it was a dream but I see knifes getting thrown and little me with bruises all over. I can't remember anything else, but I just keep seeing that and it making me so sad. I want remember but I can't, but when I try to remember I just remember me getting embarrassed by Ethan, but I really wasn't that sad about it. I wonder if I can see the future I am scared that might happen. I wanted to tell Austin, Trish and Dez but they were really excited to go so I just sucked up and hoped it was all nightmare.

When we got to Bush Gardens I was shaking.


	37. Chapter 37

**I AM BACK! (CREEPY FACE) O.O**

**Ally pov**

"See Ally nothing to be afraid of." Austin said stepping out of the car and putting an arm around me. I am with people who love me and care for me. They won't hurt me. Let me just forget about everything and have the time of my life. Then it was like I brought out my inner child because I started running around. After we got our tickets with money we found in Austin parents room, since Trish said they don't take checks. I ran over to Phoenix a ship that flips you over.

**Austin Pov**

Ally was insane she went from crying her guts out to smiling and running to rides.

"Austin we have to go on this it flips you and it shaped like a ship!" Ally said tugging on my arm.

"Sure Ally."

"Look no line yay!" Ally said running over into a seat. I sat down next to her. She put her arms up and screamed WEEEE! She was so adorable. After that we started on going on a bunch of rides. Including the sesame street ones. We avoided the SheKira. Then we bumped into Dez and Trish at the vending machine.

"Hey what have you guys been doing?" I asked.

"Going on a bunch of roller-coaster and now about to get a snack. Also we went on our first official date!" Trish said.

"Awww! Now let's go on SheKira all together." Ally said.

"What?" We all said.

"Yup." Ally said dragging us all to the Shekira.

When we got there and waited in line and got on the ride and were about. Ally started to cry. She wasn't screaming she was just crying.

**Ally Pov.**

One minute I was standing in line and the next minute I was seeing people dead alive horribly bruised I didn't know where I was.

"Ally it ok I am here. No one going to curse at you." Austin said snapping out of my trance. Then I notice I was crying. What the heck there was no bloody people just a bunch of people on a ride. I snuggled into Austin and closed my eyes. Letting myself forget about what just happened and enjoying the ride. After the crazy ride we all vomited. Then I notice this boy and girl who followed us. I knew they were following us when I pretended to turn the other way, but then quickly turned back and I saw them do the same exact thing. Who were they and were they friends of Jaden? Then I saw the girl put out a knife.

**WHOA! I did it! Short I know. I got lazy DON'T JUDGE ME! I wonder what's going to happen next and who are the boy and girl are they with Jaden what are they up to? Find out next time on Jail crushes and Love! Thanks for everything sorry for mistakes LOV u guys! PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN THANX FOR EVERYTHING LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**HEY IF ANYONE ONE KNOWS MAXIMURIDE. YOU COULD LOOK IT UP I DON'T CARE. ANYWAYS I AM HAVING A CONTEST TO SEE WHO CAN DRAWL/ MAKE THE BEST EDIT OF MAX AND FANG FROM MAXIMUM RIDE AND AUSTIN AND ALLY STORY COVER FOR MY STORY MY LIFE A NIGHT MARE! PLEASE HHELP AND WHILE YOU'RE AT IT CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY MY LIFES A NIGHTMARE. THANK YOU!**

**FOR MORE DETAILS PM ME THANK YOU AGIN STAY AUSOME!**

**Austin: YES SHE USED MY WORD!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Well here I am! Anyways the charcters Wesley and Jade are not mine they created by an account on here called EmilyAnaya19! **

**Well that all I have to say! Enjoy and please review because I put lets of work in these I would really appreciate some reviews.**

**Austin Pov**

Then she walked over toward us. I started to run but Dez being totally obvious to the whole situation went over to a game and then Trish followed. Leaving me and Austin and instead of turning the other way he followed his best buddy Dez! Seriously did they not see the girl with knife following us! I started to turn around but it was too late she had just introduced herself to Trish. Great! Goodbye life! (If you didn't notice I was being sarcastic.)

"It is you!" the girl said. Whoa! Is this some ex-girlfriend Austin didn't tell me about? I glared at him and he gave me 'I don't know her' look. If that is such a thing. Then she came up to me!

"It's you oh I have missed you so much, even though I have been gone for about an hour! Oh it so nice to see you. Also you look way different." The girl said to me. Of course being a genius I said.

"Um…uh….." Yup the famous Ally Dawson who would never shut up didn't know what to say. I mean what would you say if a girl you think is a serial killer came up to you and started talking like you have been best friends' forever?

"Um…Who are you!" Trish asked harshly.

"I am J- I mean I am a robot and I want your autograph" she said sounding like a robot. She was horrible at the robot. It was weird she sounded kind of like me. Now that I notice it she looked like younger version of me only with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a pretty blue jumpsuit, but its shorts not long pants on the bottom and it's a tank top. She had a red shirt underneath. She has black running shoes. Wait a minute she looks like….um…err…..

"Alissa" I yelled out. Everyone one turned to me…opps!

"Ally what are you thinking? She is obviously a zombie who ate Alissa and grew older then joined Jaden team, but then she ran into some aliens so she is half alien half human half zombie and now she here for us!" Dez said.

"Dez there is many things wrong with that sentence like Zombie and Aliens aren't real. Also you can only have two halves not three." I said. Then everyone gasped except the girl.

"You take that back Aliens and Zombies are real!" Dez yelled.

"Oh sorry guys they are real I meant they aren't coming for us. Anyways, but don't you guys think she looks like Alissa!" I said knowing that if I said they weren't we would be here for a long time.

"I agree with Ally, sorry Dez but that looks like Alissa and there no Aliens and Zombies coming for us." Austin said and I smiled. Then I heard Dez mumble something. Austin must have heard it because he put on his confused face on.

"Dez I don't always agree with Ally. Right Trish?" Austin said.

"Sorry Austin, but ever since you to started dating all you guys do is agree with each other and hang out with each other." Trish said.

"Whoa. I think you guys are being ridicules we don't always agree with each other and hang out together." I said.

"Yeah you do!" Trish and Dez.

"Well, if you haven't realized we had no time to hangout when people are trying to kill us!" Austin said

"Well you're still always together kissing every five seconds." Trish yelled.

"Well I am sorry that it bugs you so much!" I yelled.

"Well it bothers me that my friend is becoming a slut." Trish yelled.

"Yeah… well it bothers me that my friend could never hold one job, is always late and is undependable!" I yelled. I regretted it so much.

"Well then if it bothers you so much then we shouldn't be friends!"

"FINE!" I yelled. That when I knew our friend ship was done.

**Austin Pov**

Whoa. Ally and Trish were spilt up. They didn't walk away they just got closer to Dez and I. Dez gave me a look saying sorry and we got to fix this. See why couldn't the girls do that instead of call each other names.

"Guys can I tell you why I am here!" The girl yelled. Oh yeah her. We totally forgot about her.

"I am here because my big mouth sister, Alissa ruined everything in the future. First forget everything she said it all changed. Second no asking question or anything about the future all I am not allowed to say everything will be fine. Third I also came here to find my boyfriend Wesley and he is Cameron older brother. He was taken away after Alissa came back. Also my name is Jade and yes Austin and Ally you are my parents."

"Wait I am confused!" Dez and I yelled.

"Well…. Pretty much everything Alissa said is a lie now because after she came back the whole future changed. So forget everything she ever said and you will be fine." Jaden said. Dez and I nodded.

"Well lets go back to Austin house!" Dez said. Then that what we did taking a taxi.

When we got to the house Ally and Trish went upstairs, but then Ally came back down and went in my basement slamming the door.

"Well, that's our cue!" I said.

"Good luck!" Jade said.

I walked to my basement door to feel my feet bounce. I opened the door and my ear drums broke. Ally had everything blasting. She had the TV, Radio, my IPod music and the piano which she was banging on blasting. I ran down there grabbed the remotes and yes I dropped down my pants. This wasn't Ally it was obvious that comment about her being a slut hurt.

"Turn it on." Ally said quietly.

"No." I said.

"Whatever." Then she sat down on the couch.

"Ally what are you doing?"

"Sitting." Ally said. I knew she wasn't going to talk to me so I decide to make her smile. Then I grabbed her and slung her over my shoulder. She started screaming and punching and kicking me. It hurt a little, but not enough for me to put her down. Then when she gave up and was tired of screaming and hitting me, I set her down in my lap. She tried to get free, but I had a tight grip one her hands. Anyways I knew she still wasn't happy so I tickled her. She started laughing and screaming.

'Is Mrs. Dawson happy?!" I said when I stopped.

"Maybe." Ally said.

"I guess Ally wants another visit from the tickle monster!"

"No! I am happy!"

"Happy enough to apologize to Trish?"

"Yes."

**Dez Pov**

I walked into the guest room. To find Trish punching the wall yelling out a bunch of bad words.

"Hey Trish you want to go watch a movie?" I asked,

"No because my ex best friend thinks I am undependable. That is ridiculous I have done so many things that make me dependable like…. I can think of any right now, but I know there are some." Trish said.

"Trish she only said that because you called her a slut."

"Who side on you on? Also you know it true she kisses Austin a lot. Also she is a crybaby. When she is sad she goes to Austin you don't see me coming to you when I am sad."

"Trish you know you don't mean that your just mad.'

"Yeah you are right."

"Now go apologize to her" I said. Then Trish left.

**Ally Pov.**

I went to go apologize to Trish, but then I heard her call me a cry baby and I ran back down stairs.

"Trish is a bi*ch! Why was I ever friends with her?"

"Whoa Ally what happened?" Austin asked.

"I heard Trish call me a cry baby." Then I heard the door open to find a mad Trish.

"What did you just call me?!"

"A bi*ch!"

"Well at leads I don't go crying to my boyfriend. At least I am fun to hang around with and not the nerd in the back of class. I am not the one who was voted the biggest loser in elementary school. I am not the one who bites on their hair. I am not the one who is putting her friends in danger by being here because she was a horrible sister to her brother. Yeah Ally face the truth the reason your boyfriend almost died in the hospital and we have scars all over because of you! I-" Trish said. By this time everyone was down stairs. I was so mad I cut Trish of by slapping her in face. I have never hurt my friend. I felt horrible. Then I walked up stairs.

**Austin Pov**

After Ally and Trish's fight Ally had went upstairs to my room. I followed her and as soon as we were in the room Ally pushed on the bed started kissing me hard. It didn't take her long to take of my shirt. I took of her shirt. Ally started kissing me on my stomach. Then she started unbuttoning mine and her pants. We were both in our under wear when Ally started pulling down my under wear. I looked at her.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Positive!" she answered.

"Okay but I don't want you to regret this."

"I won't! I love you."

"I love you too!" Then I grabbed so protection.

The next morning I woke to find no Ally. I started looking everywhere in my room when I saw a note.

_**Dear Austin and everyone else,**_

_**Trish was right I shouldn't be with you guys. I am putting you in danger because of me Austin almost died I can't risk to lose the most important people in my life I have lost my parents. Austin please do not try to find me. I can't risk you getting hurt again. I don't know where I am going. Also Austin you were amazing last night ;). Trish I am a little still mad but I guess since I won't see you again I should apologize so I am sorry. I will miss you guys so much I am sorry I had to tell you this way it is just I knew you guys would convince me to stay! Well anyways love you guys.**_

_**Love: Ally**_

**OMG I HAD ALLY LEAVE I AM A HORRIBLE PERRSON. I WONDER WHAT GOIING TO HAPPEN TO HER? Also PLEASE REVIEW FAVORITE JUST SHOW YOU APRECAITE MY HARD WORK I MEAN I JUST TYPED THIS ALL WHEN I COULD BE SLEEPING, BUT I LOVVE YOU GUYS SO PLEASE KEEP REVVEIWING! THANKS FOR EVERYTHING! WELL IT REALLY LATE SO BYE!**


	39. Chapter 39

**AUSTIN POV!**

She is gone. My sweet angel Ally left. So many thoughts were in my head. I didn't know what to do. I had so many emotions but my main one that showed on my face was pissed off and sadness. I dropped the note and ran out the door.

"ALLY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I ran down the streets nowhere. I knew she wouldn't be out there, but I still ran down the streets for about an hour screaming her name. I had to stop or I would get lost. So I walked back to the house. When I got back I saw an awake and sad Trish and Dez with the letter in Trish's hand. They must I have notice I was gone and went to find me in my room and found the letter instead. Jade must be still sleeping. Now I kind of know how Jade feels. Her boyfriend was stolen from her and not by some girl, probably by some killer.

"Austin I am so sorry! I really didn't mean too! I just was angry!" Trish said in tears snapping me out of my thoughts. I don't know what it was but something snapped in me.

"Well sorry can't fix this now can it? Trish she is gone! Who knows what could happen to her! She could be dead and it all because of you!" I said I knew I had crossed the line. Even though this was mostly Trish's fault for this whole Ally leaving mess. I shouldn't act that way I just acted. I looked over Trish she looked just like me angry and sad.

"Sorry Trish it just I am so worried about Ally." I said.

"Yeah, I know. I really hope she is okay. Oh why did I have to say that to her. This all my fault."

"Trish it fine. Ally is a big girl she will be fine." Dez said hugging Trish.

"Austin what are we going to do?" Trish asked after she stopped crying.

"I don't know." I said. I truly had no idea what to do it was like someone had ripped out my heart. All I could think of was Ally.

**Ally Pov! (Earlier)**

I shouldn't be doing this if there is one thing I have learned from this ongoing adventure is... there is no hiding from your problems, but here I was packing all my stuff. I had to run far from my friends. See I had this dream, nightmare or vision, I don't know what to call it anyways I saw me again but it turns out I wasn't at an amusement park. I had went out to get grocery and came back and I saw a dead Austin Trish and Dez I don't know what is going on but I am not taking any chances. I need to get away from my friends or else I will put them in some serious danger. Trish was right Austin almost died because me and my insane ex's. I finished packing, so I decide to write a letter to my friends and my daughter. I know Austin will be mad and sad, but he will understand sooner or later. When I finish writing my letter I kiss Austin on the cheek. I go to Jade room to tell her I am going somewhere and I will be back.

"Bye mom." She says tiredly and hugs me. I wish I could hug and say bye to Austin, Dez and Trish but they will probably ask me where I am going and then I wouldn't be able to lie to them and then I would have to tell them and then they would make me change my mind. So that is why I had to tell them through the letter so they wouldn't be able to make change my mind. After I left Jade's room I snuck downstairs and quite as I could be and grabbed some food and money. Then I snuck out the door.

Barely anyone was walking through the streets. Well duh! It is about 4:00 in the morning. I walked some more trying to figure out where I was going. Then I came across a guy hitting his girlfriend hard.

"Babe your mine now and you are going to listen to me! Tonight is going to be fun." Said the guy.

"No I don't like you anymore get away from me." The girl said struggling in his tight grip. Then he did something so shocking… he took off her shirt and her pants along with his. I knew exactly what was going to happen. I couldn't just sit there and watch I had to do something. So I did what every teenage girl does when she sees a girl about to get raped. I ran over there screaming and punched the guy. Okay so maybe it just me who screams and goes to a punch a guy. The guy looked startled. The girl didn't run away, scream or pull out her phone to call the cops. The blonde girl smiled at me, but not with a friendly or great full smile, an evil one.

"Nice to see you Alison." The girl said. Then she punched me in the head and everything went dark.

**OMG GUYS CANT WAIT TILL OCTOBER 27****TH****! ANYONE KNOW WHY? LITERALLY BAWLED MY EYES OUT ON THE LAST AUSTIN AND ALLY EPSIODE…. PLEASE CHEER ME UP WITH A NICE REVIEW OR MAYBE SOME RAURA OR AUSLLY NEWS. ANYWAYS….**

**OMG ALLY, WHAT DID YOU GET YOUR SELF INTO?! WHO IS THAT BLONDE GIRL? IS AUSTIN GOING TO FIND ALLY? IF HE DOES WILL IT BE TOO LATE…. FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON JAIL CRUSHES AND LOVE. ANYWAYS THANKS FOR EVERRYTHING. II WILL UPDATE IF I GET 5 REVEIWS OR AT LEATS 3. FOLLOW, REVIEW, FAVORTITE AND STAY ROSSOME! 3**

**Austin: Hey it is AUSOME!**

**Me: hehehe! :-P ****!**


	40. TRY! MY NEW STORY!

**HI GUYS SO SORRY THIS ISNT AN UPDATE IT JUST I AM HAVING SERISOUS WRITER BLOCK! ALSO THIS STORY ABOUT TO END SOON AND SO WELL AT 1AM I CAME UP WITH AN IDEA GOT ANOTHER STORY! DONT WORRY I AM STILL GOING TO WRITE THIS ONE TOO WHEN I GET OVER WRITER BLOCK SO WHILE YOU WAIT FOR MY NEXT CHAPTER YOU CAN READ ****RUNNING FROM HELL**** IT REALLY GOOD! SO PLEASE GIVE IT A TRY! PLEASE PLEASE! **

**LOVE YOU GUYS THANK YOU FOR TAKING TIME TO READ THIS AGAIN SORRY THIS ISNT A CHAPTER BUT PLEASE TRY OUT MY OTHER STORY! **

**BYE HAVE A LASOME DAY! **

**(LAURA + AWESOME = lasome!)**


End file.
